Steel Cords
by gleebishop
Summary: Lexi Diaz is a new student at McKinley High, but starting a new school year she never expected to have a crush...on four girls in fact. But that's just the beginning when unusual things start happening in little Lima, Ohio. OC G!p
1. Moving To Lima

**Author's Note:**

 **Takes place in Season 1. Supernatural shit will start either at the end of Season 1 or the beginning of Season 2.**

 **Pairings: OC, Quinn, Rachel, Brittany and Santana (as in all together)**

 **DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT!**

 **Warning: OC g!p**

* * *

I sigh as I slouch back against the couch, propping my feet up on the coffee table.

"Wolfie," my grandma says in a disapproving tone, as she walks into the living room that I now have to get used to.

"Yes Graham?" I reply.

"What have I told you about the furniture," she questions, raising an eyebrow.

I tilt my head to the side, trying to remember what she told me.

 _The furniture?_

I look back at the table seeing my feet leaning on it.

"What about it?" I ask, my face scrunching up in confusion.

My grandma stays silent as she walks towards me. I look up at her as she stares down at me. She shakes her head at me in what I would detect as... _amusement?_

 _What the hell?_

"Uh sweetheart," she says, then points somewhere next to her.

I direct my line of vision to where she's pointing.

 _My feet?_

"Huh," I scratch my head.

She just shakes her head at me before placing her hands under my calves and bringing my feet down to the floor.

 _Wait what? ...Oh! I'm clueless aren't I?_

I let out an embarrassed chuckle.

"Sorry about that," I say as I look down at my lap, folding my hands on top of my thighs.

"Well Lexi, that's alright, but next time," she shakes her finger at me playfully. "I won't be as forgiving. Got it?"

I exaggeratedly nod my head in response.

"Well kiddo...," she starts, rubbing my head. "Why don't you go upstairs and unpack? I'm sure you're excited to sleep in your new room after that long trip from La Push."

"Actually Graham...I was kinda thinking if I could actually walk around the neighborhood," I nervously glance up at her.

There's silence after that. I chance a look at her and I see her smiling down at me.

"Why not? Go ahead. You still remember the streets right?"

"Of course I do. Like...um- like the back of my hand or something," I say standing up and walking towards the door as I shove my phone into the front pocket of my black jeans. Then, taking my already duplicated house keys out of the bowl on the table next to the door, following the path of my phone.

"Don't go too far," Graham tells me, opening the door. "Be back by supper," pulling me into a quick hug.

"Okay," I say, breaking the embrace.

"See ya later," I call out as I ascend the black stairs without looking back.

* * *

Okay, I didn't walk that far. Well... _maybe_ I did but walking alone helps me think.

As I walk down the street through Lima Heights, a place full of mansion-like houses, I come across a playground. An empty playground. I take a seat at a bench behind a slide. A slide that is the size of a fucking school bus. Like dude, seriously? Spoil much?

As I stare at the dawning sun, I couldn't help but think of the reason why my parents sent me here.

 _To Ohio of all places._

I mean, my grandma and relatives are here- but all my closest friends and family members are there.

I didn't know the reason behind me moving.

My parents didn't do things out of the ordinary, so transferring me to a different state and a different school isn't that bad. _Right?_ This sudden change must be for a _huge reason._

The only thing I'm thankful for is the secret that wasn't supposed to be said. The one that I left behind back at La Push.

The thing that made me different from other girls...

The thing that I can share with people that are close to me...

The thing that got me cruel nicknames...

Well that thing...

That thing is the extra appendage laying between my legs.

I just hope that the people in this small town or whatever don't figure out I'm intesexed.

'Cause everything will just go to shit.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by a sudden noise near the slide.

I slowly stand up from the bench and tip toe...- _tip toe?!_

 _Hell no!_

 _Badasses don't tip toe._

 _Well_...maybe when it's necessary.

I crouch down under the slide and my heart cracks a little from the sight.

I spot a blonde sitting across the other side of the playground, under the bridge on a backless seat, near the tic tac toe panel. As quietly as I can I slip out of my hiding spot and walk over to the blonde. Drawing nearer to the figure, I hear a slight sob escape the girl. Not knowing what to do, I slip around the plastic barrier and kneel down in front of the girl.

"Miss, are you alright," I ask softly, not wanting to startle her. The blonde's sobs stop immediately.

The girl slowly lowers he pale hands from her face, showing the most mesmerizing eyes. Pools of emotion flowing through them, just staring back at me.

 _Hazel._

With each second that passes, the air in my lungs seem to stop and the feeling in the pit of my stomach tightens. I feel as though there's an imaginary being connecting us. Like...

 _A steel cord._

The sound of wind blowing past us shatters our eye contact.

Before I even notice my movements, I had already taken out my turquoise colored handkerchief and handing it to the hazel eyed blonde. She mumbles a 'thank you' as she starts wiping at the visible tears in her reddish eyes. Staying in my current position, I notice the rest of the beauty's features. Not the features to be exact. More like...- her body language. Her slumped shoulders and pouting lips. It just makes me want to hug her, but it won't be appropriate.

"Miss, are you alright," I repeat a little louder but in the same tone.

"Do I know you," the blonde says with a bit of a bite; her passionate eyes hardening, going stone cold.

"No. Buuuuut...if the nice- more calmed down version of you can come out and play out of that pretty head of yours...maybe I'll tell you who I am." The girl glares at me for a moment before her features soften and she nods, still sniffling.

"Lexi, at your service," I say, smirking lightly, taking the hand holding the handkerchief and kissing it gently. My lips start tingling for some reason as it makes contact with her skin, but I ignore it.

"You're not going to tell me your last name," she asks, as I let go of her hand.

"Well for starters, there's a possibility that you might not see me again, so what's the point of telling you my whole name. Second," I hold up two fingers. "How can I be sure you're not an identity thief," I stand up then sit down next to her.

She hums in agreement. After a few moments of silence I talk again.

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"Why should I? You said it yourself, there's a possibility we might not see each other again," she says, then looking at me before her gaze flickers to her feet.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because I'd like to call you by your name and not by some stereotype...-like, Barbie," I stop a moment before looking at her; staring at the side of her face.

"Even then, I wouldn't call you that."

She turns her head, looking at me in the eye questioningly.

"You're far too prettier than Barbie," I say simply. I'm quite surprised when she doesn't break eye contact even though there's a notable blush creeping up her neck.

 _Gaydar is on 100%._

"So Gorgeous, what's the name you're trying not to reveal?" I nudge her shoulder with mine.

"It's um," she hesitates. "It's...-umm...Quinn." She breathes out, smiling a little.

"Well Quinn, do you want to talk about it?"

She shakes her head.

"I'm gonna hug you alright?" I say with caution. Truth be told I'm scared that she might slap me if I just swoop in to give her an embrace.

When she doesn't answer, I gently pull her body into mine and wrap my arms around her shoulders.

 _Damn, she's warm and cozy...like a fluffy blanket._

I was so caught up in my own world that I didn't hear a soft sigh escape Quinn's mouth.

Quinn suddenly pulls back with an expression like she's been caught with her hand in a cookie jar.

"Um...I should-...I should probably get going," she says standing up.

"I'll drop you off then," I said, standing up as well.

"No, it's fine. Plus, how do I know you're not a stalker slash murderer," she says, chuckling.

"FYI, I'm not. And also...are you sure because it's getting dark," I ask, pointing at the sky.

"Yeah I'm sure," she nods slightly.

"Well, I guess this is a goodbye," she tells me after an awkward silence. She starts to walk in the direction of the sidewalk.

Thinking about it a moment, I have a good feeling this isn't the last time I'm going to be seeing Quinn. I look back towards Quinn's retreating figure. "I lied!" I shout out, smiling widely.

"What do you mean?!" She replies, turning around, still walking backwards.

"I'm sure you'll see me again! It is a small town after all," I form a cup shape with my hands around my mouth, trying to shout louder as she creates more distance between us.

She just waves at me before turning around and continuing down the street. As her figure disappears around a corner, I can't help but feel loneliness coming back into my heart; the tingles in my stomach also disappearing. I just shake my head, then turning around, jogging back in the direction of my new but familiar home.

* * *

After supper and kissing my grandmother's cheek goodnight, I go up to my room and start unpacking my belongings.

The room, my new room, is medium sized. It has red painted walls and a soft, cream colored carpet.

The bed is queen sized with white cotton blankets and black coloring on the sides, along with black pillows, nearby the window. There's a black desk next to it and a bookshelf next to my bed. Across the door when you enter is my small walk-in closet. Finally, there's a small table next to the head of the bed where a lamp is placed, along with a mini radio.

Deciding that I'll unpack the rest of my things next time, I search through the boxes for a pair of boxers and a black undershirt before climbing into bed.

Pulling the covers to my stomach and then resting my head on my left arm, I can't help but feel nervous about going to school tomorrow.

I mean...it is a first day for every student, but I'm new.

Kinda like a foreign exchange student.

I don't know how things are run around here, which makes everything more terrifying.

I don't know if people are gonna be assholes or completely welcoming.

I don't know if I can make friends easily.

I don't know whether or not I'm going to be bullied.

But the only thing I do know is that Quinn might be going to the same school I am.

New state.

New town.

New house.

New school.

William McKinley High School that is.


	2. Tingles

**Author's Note:**

 **This Lexi Diaz is different from the one in my other story, Another Warbler, both physically and mentally.**

 **So for those who have read Another Warbler, just remember it's not the same person just the same name.**

 **This is like the glee version of Twilight, that's why I put that Lexi came from La Push (located in Washington)**

 **Takes place in Season 1. Supernatural shit will start either at the end of Season 1 or the beginning of Season 2.**

 **Pairings: OC, Quinn, Rachel, Brittany and Santana**

 **DON'T LIKE IT, DN'T READ IT!**

 **Warning: OC g!p**

* * *

Waking up in bed, I don't feel the usual ache in my back when I sit up.

 _Huh, must be my lucky day._

I start to crawl off the bed, I failed to notice that I am tangled in my sheets, so as a result I proceed to lower my feet to the ground and before I know it, I fall off the mattress and land on the floor with a _thud_ ; face first. Total cliché right?

"Yup! I spoke too soon." I grumble, pushing myself to my feet.

* * *

After getting ready for school, I go downstairs into the kitchen where I find Graham cooking breakfast.

"Morning," I greet, walking towards her; kissing her cheek before sitting on one of the stools near the island. Graham hands me a plate as she gets her own, then sitting across from me.

"You nervous kiddo?" She questions me while I place some food on my plate.

"For school?" I glance up at her. She nods.

"Definitely," I say, smirking; well...a nervous smirk.

"Do you need me to drop you off," she says after placing the plates in the sink when we've finished eating.

"No, I'm good. I'll just take my skateboard. 'Cause...you know-...gotta go get some exercise," I said, patting my stomach while smiling cheekily.

"Exercise," she exclaims, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, exercise," I confirm, nodding my head.

"You're already in great shape Wolfie. You don't need to change your look. Don't you already have those bumps on your stomach?" Confusion growing on her face. I roll my eyes playfully at her.

"Graham," I pause. "They're called abs-...plus I only have two...-you can't even see them clearly. Here, take a look," I reply, lifting my shirt up.

"They're fine dear," she starts. "Now, why don't you go and get your things for school?"

Without another word, I take off upstairs, grabbing my one-strapped backpack and skateboard.

"See you later Graham," I hug her quickly before opening the front door and jogging down the black steps.

When she closes the door, I sprint off in the direction of the school where my grandma showed me. Rolling the skateboard, then hopping on quickly; I do a few tricks as I pass by some obstacles, like the bus bench and garbage cans.

Feeling the breeze brushing against my exposed skin, I glance down for a moment to see goose bumps forming on my russet skin.

Looking around as I skate past streets, I see some kids around my age getting out of their houses. One of the obvious jocks, a buff looking African American scowls at me when I almost bump into him.

Picking up speed, I can see the school; it's parking lot coming into view, then the school itself with pieces of garbage littered around.

"This school is fucked up," I mumble to myself, as I hault the skateboard. I stomp down on the board's tail, causing it to jump up and I catch it with my right hand easily. Just before I take a step forward, I hear a shriek nearby. I look around and spot a few jocks walking away from something. Turning my head to a few feet behind them, I see an arm sticking out of the dumpster with an empty wheelchair next to it.

 _Those fucking pricks!_

I run over to the green dumpster and peek inside to see a boy, probably younger than me, laying in the garbage with his eyes closed.

"Do you need help?" I ask, causing his eyes to open immediately. The boy thinks for a while. For a second I thought I heard the gears in his head turning.

"Don't worry, you can trust me," I say with a smile. He looks at me shocked like I just read his mind.

 _I probably did._

"I do, but I'm not really sure you can get me out of here," he says, even lifting his arms just to plop them back down to emphasize his point.

"Are you saying it's because I'm a girl," I say, glaring at him.

"Um...n-no," the boy stammers as he gulps, his Adam's apple bobbing up.

"Just kidding," I chuckle, then my expression turning serious. "But if you make sexist comments, I'll slap the shit out of you. Got. It?"

He nods quickly. I place the skateboard down next to the wheelchair and then getting rid of my backpack next to it. I go to the side of the dumpster and put my arms under his covered armpits, making him sit up.

"You ready?"

"Yeah. Just...-can you have a countdown 'cause I don't wanna be bustin' my shit," he says in a ghetto way.

"Okay. On one...two...three-lift!"

I sit him on the edge of the dumpster, then quickly pulling him into my arms, carrying him bridal style and carefully placing him down on his wheelchair. After grabbing my things from the pavement, I look at the boy sitting in front of me and see that his whole face is red.

"So what's your name dawg?" He asks awkwardly, clearing his throat.

"Lexi Diaz, and you?"

"Artie Abrams. I'd shake your hand but I don't want my savior to get dirty," he looks at me a moment. "Well...dirtier."

"Don't you have someone to help you get cleaned up? I sort of have to take off and pamper myself up too," I say looking down at my plaid shirt.

"I do. My girlfriend, Tina actually-...just to put it out there if-...you know...if you're interested," he replies, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. I start walking backwards towards the school entrance.

"Sorry man, but I don't swing that way! See you later Artie," I shout out before spinning on my heel and running towards the double doors.

* * *

As soon as I open the doors I am met with pure silence through the crowded hall. Looking around, I see that every single damn person is staring at me with their beady little eyes. Taking cautious steps, I ignore the stares and go straight for the bathroom.

I push open the door to see a petite brunette fixing her hair at one of the sinks, her gaze fixed intently on the mirror in front of her.

I go to one stall and close the door softy. Putting the skateboard down on the tile floor and hanging my backpack on the hook, I take off my plaid shirt, revealing a black tank top underneath. I ball up the piece of clothing and throw it into my bag. Taking out a bottle of perfume, I spray it around me, afraid that people will start calling me names 'cause I smell like garbage.

Getting out of the stall, I notice that the brunette is still in the exact same spot where I found her. Going to the sink near the door, I tuck my board under my arm and begin washing my hands.

I hear some toilets flush and then the tapping of shoes ceasing as they stop on the other side of the brunette.

"Getting ready for the tranny prom Rachel," I hear a familiar voice say as the other sinks turn on.

Looking next to me, I see a Latina cheerleader glaring at me, but as soon as we lock eyes, her expression softens. My breath has caught in my throat; the girl's beautiful face constricting into multiple expressions. Suddenly...I feel the same...tingling feeling in my stomach. Then I see the image of a steel cord getting added by another one. Two steel cords...side by side.

When someone clears their throat, I remember that there are other people in the room.

Turning to look at the unmistakable Jewish girl, I once again have the tingling feeling forming in the pit of my stomach as I see lighter chocolate orbs than the Latina, staring into my dark brown ones; except this time...I feel a _shiver_ run up my back.

The image of the two steel cords pop up again and another one is slowly appearing next to them. I snap my gaze to the last person of the room.

Shivers increase even more when I look into hazel eyes that I've come to know yesterday. Quinn, wearing the same cheerleading uniform as the unnamed Latina. Shaking my head, I quickly rip out a piece of paper from the dispenser; throwing it in the trash and opening the door.

 _What the hell is happening to me?_

I thought as I ignore the stares that have decreased by a tiny portion and instead thinking about the tingling that has _disappeared_ all of a sudden.

* * *

Walking into the principal's office, I greet the principal politely.

"Good morning Principal Figgins," I say, after looking at the name plate on the desk.

"Ah Ms. Diaz, I was expecting you," he says, smiling.

"Well, I just came by to get my schedule and all," I reply, adjusting the strap of my bag.

"One moment please," he tells me before searching through his cabinets.

"Here are all your belongings," he says, handing them to me.

"Have a good day Ms. Diaz." He smiles again at me before closing the door behind me.

* * *

After putting away my stuff in my locker, I go to my homeroom in time just before the bell rings. Once again, sensing multiple stares being directed in my way, I ignore them.

I look at the teacher's desk to see that it's empty. Searching for an open seat, I find one next to a well dressed boy.

 _Huh, my gaydar is going haywire._

Walking over to the seat, I manage to jump over legs that intended to trip me.

 _Fucking assholes who don't have shit to do._

"Excuse me," I get the attention of he boy.

"May I sit her," I ask, pointing at the maroon chair next to him.

"Sure." He replies, his voice kinda high pitch. Taking my seat, I start opening my binder when the teacher walks in. A curly haired man wearing a sweater vest.

"Ugh...such atrocious clothing," the flamboyant boy says.

"Excuse me?" I ask confused, looking at the boy in the eye, forgetting all about the binder.

"Mr. Schue-...that guy," he nods towards the man at the front. "His clothing choices are unbearable."

"I think the choices are unbearable because he's uptight," I say looking at Mr. Schue.

"You understand body language," he tilts his head to the side.

"Yup, and four other languages," I nod.

"Well that's intriguing. Finally, an intellectual person I could talk to," he says, throwing his hands in the air.

"Why? Are the people here as slow as a meat-headed jock," I ask, smiling a little.

"Sort of, but most of the people here are ignorant. They let the popular kids define them," he tells me, rolling his eyes.

"That's the social hierarchy for you; a real pain in the ass. The name's Lexi Diaz," I say, offering my hand to him. He takes my hand and I'm not at all surprised by the softness of his hand.

 _Yup, he's gay._

"Kurt Hummel-...you'll also know me as a future Broadway star or the world's greatest designer." I chuckle softly at his confidence, my smile widening.

"Okay class, my name is Mr. Schuester, but you can call me Mr. Schue," the Justin Timberlake look alike says.

"I'll be teaching you all basic Spanish, but first I want you to turn and talk with your partner and describe yourselves to them," he tells us. When no one does anything, he puts his hands on his hips and puts on an intimidating look.

 _Well...not really; he's trying to look intimidating, but...seriously, it's just not working._

"Come on; chop-chop. Andale, andale," he demands, clapping his hands together a few times.

 _What the fuck?! Dude this isn't pre-k; stop playing patty cake._

As a few groans echo through the room, half of the class turn to their partners, including me.

 _This is gonna be a long day._

I sigh exasperatedly.

"This is going to be a long day." Kurt drawls out, rubbing his face with his hands as a smirk grows on my features.

"Kurt?"

He hums in response.

"We're gonna be good friends," I nod, smirk in place.

"I'm sure we are," he says, grinning at me.

* * *

 _10 minutes later_

"What's your favorite color," he asks me, placing both his elbows on our table. I look at him with my ' _dude...seriously?'_ expression.

"I'm serious. Just answer the question," he tells me. I let out a sigh.

"Fine. It's red...-but black is a close first," I reply, waving my hand absentmindedly.

"Your turn." He states, sitting straight up in his chair.

* * *

 _5 minutes later_

"Are you Native American," Kurt asks, genuinely curious.

"Can't you tell?" I smirk at him. He gives me an exasperated look.

I put my hands up in mock surrender.

"Geez clam down, but to answer your question-...yeah, I am." I run my hand through my black hair, trying to keep my long bangs out of my face.

"Which tribe?" He asks in an eager way.

"Why so interested," I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Stop answering my questions with questions; it's annoying," he glares at me.

"It's just how I am dude," I shrug, then crossing my arms and leaning back in my chair.

"Come on, answer the question," he whines. "It is the assignment," he adds when I don't respond.

"Quileute." I just flat out say.

"Can you fight," he asks for the _fifth fucking time._

"Oh my god." I groan, putting my head in my hands.

* * *

When the bell rings, I check my schedule to see that I have Science next.

"Ms. Diaz?" I turn my attention back to Kurt.

"Yeah?" My eyebrows scrunching up.

"It's a pleasure annoying you," he says grinning evilly.

We walk into the hall where students swarm around to get to their classes.

"I'm glad you enjoy my pain," I say sarcastically while I roll my eyes.

"So...you need help finding your next class," he offers.

"Nah," I shake my head. "I can manage. Don't want my friend to be late for class," I say, reaching up to touch his hair and intending to mess it up.

"You mess my hair up, I swear on my designer clothes I will break your hand," he growls, glaring at me.

"Calmate man," I say, shoving one of my hands in my jean pocket. "Well...-see you later Kurt." I pat his back before walking off. "Don't be a stranger!" I call out over my shoulder.

Waving a goodbye and turning the corner, I start my adventure trying to find my next class.

If I had stayed longer, I would've seen Kurt getting drenched with purple slush.

* * *

Getting to Science class, I find myself alone in a classroom with the exception of Ms. Berkley (a middle-aged looking blonde), from what the name on the board behind her says. Going to the table at the very back, I plop down in a seat. Taking out a piece of paper from my binder along with a pencil, I start drawing a cartoon.

I am already done drawing a falcon flying (a very detailed one I might add) and as I was about to draw the grass beneath the bird, I sense someone sit beside me when the bell rings.

Turning to look at the other occupant of my table, I am met with the bluest eyes of a blonde girl just staring back at me; clad in a familiar cheerleading uniform. Then the tingling comes back again, only this time my hands start to shake.

An image of the three steel cords come into my head once again. Another one appears from thin air, now showing the image of four steel cords next to each other.

"Hi!" The girl's voice knocks me out of my stupor. "My name's Brittany S. Pierce, kinda like Britney Spears; what's yours?" She asks in an energetic tone.

"Um...w-what," I stutter, sounding like an idiot.

"Silly girl," she giggles. My head starts to feel lightheaded from the girl's angelic voice. "I said, what's your name?"

"Um...it's -um...it's Lexi. Well...Lexi Diaz if you prefer to know my whole name," I say lamely.

 _Stupid tingling feeling!_

"That's a totes drawing," she points at my forgotten picture.

"T-thanks." I scratch my neck nervously. The girl puts a hand on my shoulder, causing jolts to go through my body.

"Hey," she says in a soothing tone. "You don't have to be nervous -I don't bite," she smiles showing off her teeth. "Well...unless you want me to." she winks, my breath getting caught in my throat.

"Sorry, it's my f-first day here. Kinda new to the town," I apologize, smiling sheepishly.

"S'okay," she tells me, taking her hand off my shoulder, but not before giving it a comforting squeeze. I pout inwardly at the loss of physical contact. Glancing at the drawing, I suddenly have a light bulb moment.

"Here," I start. "Think of it as a sorry gift." I smile bashfully at her, holding the ivory paper out towards her. She takes it gently out of my hand and then she does the unexpected.

She _hugs_ me.

 _Very_ tightly.

Literally, I'm kinda like choking right now.

 _Gaydar at 60%._

My inner Siri says in that monotone way, making me roll my eyes.

"Thank you! Oh my god! When I first saw it I wanted it, but it was yours so I got sad, but now I feel happy," she exclaims in one breath.

Trying desperately to catch my breath, I manage to choke out some words. " You're...-welcome...Bri-Brittany."

I suddenly hear someone cough loudly. "Ahem."

Looking up, I see that Ms. Berkley and the rest of the class is looking at us.

"Anything you want to share girls," Ms. Berkley says with an amused smile.

"I made a new friend," Brittany says with a mega-watt grin, letting go of me and clapping her hands excitedly.

"Good for you Ms. Pierce," the educator tells the bubbly girl.

"Now, getting started with science, I want you to copy the questions on the board and answer them as best as you can. I'll use the information based on your answers to see what you know." As soon as Ms. Berkley finished talking, my classmates immediately started getting to work.

 _Now that's a teacher with control._

* * *

Having a good time in Science with Britany, I am now sitting in Math class; bored as fuck and at the front desk closest to the door. By the way I'm sitting beside a boy with a huge afro.

 _Care to guess, who it is?_

During the four minute passing period, I've heard through conversations as I walk by that a person being nicknamed 'Jewfro' is being creepy. From where I'm sitting, I can guess that 'Jewfro' is Jacob Ben Israel from the style of his hair...and the fact that he's the only one with that style of hair. Anyways; but after finding out myself if he's a wack job or not, I can confirm that he's not.

Honestly, I didn't know what I was expecting when I started a conversation with the guy. I mean he was overconfident at first (and occasionally says some weird things) and when I asked him what his hobbies were, his face just lit up like a freakin' Christmas tree...-well...like a menorah.

"Hey JB'rael," I say, glancing at him a moment.

 _Did I mention I gave him a nickname?_

"Yeah?" He looks up from the assignment that I finished a long time ago.

"You should think about making a career out of that," I tell him, leaning the side of my head on my notebook.

"Career out of what," he asks, his eyebrows furrowing.

"As an interviewer or something. You told me you like reporting gossip, so why not make a career out of that," I shrug.

"I think about that sometimes, but I'm not really sure it'll work out for me," he tells me. "Famous people might sue me if I get in their faces."

"Well, if you're determined and put an effort in making everything perfect...you'll succeed," I say, getting up the same time the bell rings.

* * *

Too nervous to go into the cafeteria, I walk around the empty hallways trying to find a safe spot to eat my food.

Finding the doors to an auditorium or I think i's an auditorium; just before I push the doors, a strong but muffled voice can be heard through the doors. Thinking about finding another place to eat, curiosity gets the better of me. I swiftly sneak into the auditorium, bag of food still in hand and the shivers run down my back.

I squint through the dim lights to see the petite brunette at center stage.

 _My life is brilliant_

I see the girl take a deep breath before starting again.

 _My life is brilliant._ _My love is pure._ _I saw an angel._ _Of that I'm sure._

I walk down the stairs, trying to not make any noise.

 _She smiled at me on the subway._ _She was with another man._ _But I won't lose no sleep on that,_ _'Cause I've got a plan._

 _You're beautiful. You're beautiful._ _You're beautiful, it's true._ _I saw your face in a crowded place,_ _And I don't know what to do,_ _'Cause I'll never be with you._

When she stops a moment, I decide to join in. Sucking in a breath, then letting it out. I belt out the next verse, making my presence known.

 _Yet she caught my eye,_ _As we walked on by._

I start climbing the stage stairs, locking eyes with her.

 _She could see from my face that I was,_ _fucking high._

I pretend to stumble and she shakes her head at me, a smile grazing her lips.

 _And I don't think that I'll see her again,_ _But we shared a moment that will last 'til_ _the end._

She smiles at me before joining me.

 _You're beautiful. You're beautiful._ _You're beautiful, it's true._

I point at her while nodding; I give myself a note to celebrate when she ducks her head down, blush forming on her cheeks.

 _I saw your face in a crowded place,_ _And I don't know what to do,_ _'Cause I'll never be with you._

 _You're beautiful. You're beautiful._ _You're beautiful, it's true._ _There must be an angel with a smile on her face,_ _When she thought up I should be with you._ _But it's time to face the truth,_ _I will never be with you_

"You have a lovely voice Miss..." I wave my finger in a circle for her to continue.

"Berry, Rachel Berry. You have a lovely voice as well but it does crack a few times during the duration of the number, but with a few vocal lessons, I can assure you'll have perfect pitch. Anyways, enough about desirable vocal cords. What is the name I shall put to one's face," she rambles, her eyes twinkling.

"Where are my manners?! Diaz! Lexi Diaz is the name, Miss Rachel Berry," I say, bowing before taking her hand and kissing the back of her hand. I feel the similar tingle on my lips as I did when I had kissed Quinn's. Pulling back, I notice the faint blush forming in her cheeks.

 _Gaydar at...45%?_

"So, you hungry? I can share." I tell her, lifting the bag of food up.

"I do have my own food. I wouldn't accept your offer even though I would love to...-see I'm been a vegan for several years now, so it would benefit both of us if you don't ask but thank you for considering it," she says in one breath.

"Nice pair of lungs you got there," I compliment her, easily starting a conversation.

* * *

After the whole lunch period of Rachel talking about her dream of becoming a Broadway star and Barbra Streisand's fine work, I walk into AP English Lit and ignore the fucking stares once again. Taking a seat near he windows, I tuck my pen behind my right ear.

Placing my knuckles on the table, I push down on them causing all the bones to crack loudly. Glancing around the room, I notice the majority of the class looking at me horrified. When I glare at most of them, they quickly turn their heads away simultaneously, making me smirk.

 _Good thing no one's sitting next to me or I'd pop their jaw out of place._

Halfway through class, a folded piece of paper lands in front of me. Without a second thought, I open it finding well written cursive.

 _ **Meet me at the playground today at 7**_

 _ **-Quinn**_

Overlooking the class, I find the said blonde staring directly at me, making goose bumps form on my arms. I nod my head at her before turning my attention to my paper, paying no attention to her deep gaze.

* * *

Sitting next to a jock has been the most torturing thing in my life. The fucking bastard keeps looking at me like I'm a piece of damn meat. I'm about to poke his eyeballs out when he gets pushed out of his chair, my eyes widening in shock. Red, white and black colors block my view of the fallen football player. Moving my gaze up, the fucking _tingling_ shit is back again. I grit my teeth in annoyance, but I'm happy to see the Latina so I keep a calm expression in place.

I refuse to look at the girl in the eyes, whether it's because of nervousness or... _nervousness,_ so I decide to look straight ahead.

"So here's how it's gonna be goin', you've met my friend Brittany and she tells me you got something goin's on under that shirt," she starts; hearing her raspy voice for the first time, my legs go jelly.

"I want _you_ to _comes_ over by _my_ place so I can see for _myself_...and FYI, I'm not lesbian; perverted dicks just expect me to _make out_ with hot chicks like how those girls do in porn," she husks into my ear while nipping at my lobe.

 _Gaydar at 99%. What? I know a closeted lesbian when I see one._

The extra appendage in my pants starts to harden and I groan softly, feeling tension growing.

"Sorry...b-but I have p-p-plans," I stutter out, gasping for air when she starts sucking on the spot behind my ear.

I thank god when bell rings and I grab my things and dash out of the room, running like hell towards Health class, all the while thinking of major turn-offs.

* * *

Going to my locker, I stuff my things into my backpack, then grabbing my skateboard and bursting through the exit.

Jumping over the stairs on my skateboard, I sneak a peek towards the groups of people in the parking lot. I smirk to myself when I see them gawking at me.

 _Probably 'cause I'm not wearing a helmet._

* * *

Telling Graham I have somewhere to go, I'm now boarding my way through Lima Heights. Getting to the playground, that's surprisingly empty _again_ , I walk towards the place under the bridge to see Quinn already sitting there. The stupid tingle making an appearance for the -yeah, I don't know how many times.

"How's it going Quinn," I ask as I sit down beside her, noticing he hair wasn't in a tight pony and wearing a baby doll dress.

"Saw you at school today," she states ignoring the question.

"Are you still sad?"

"I can't talk to you."

Both of us said at the same time.

"I can't talk to you," she repeats. "In public. You're just another loser and I'm another popular." She tell me in an icy tone that makes me flinch.

"Social hierarchy," I ask, feeling hurt by the statement.

"Yeah," she murmurs.

"That's fine," I whisper.

 _No it's not._

"I'll leave you alone I you tell me why you were crying yesterday," I look at her dead in the eye.

"That's too personal," she says, her jaw clenching.

"Well, it's the least you could do if you're gonna be treating me like shit at school. Since you're basically the queen of that hell hole and your followers will most likely copy you, I suggest you tell me why you were crying," I demand, pursing my lips.

Anger bubbling in my chest because I can already feel what Rachel and Kurt call the ' _Slushies of Doom._ ' Then there's sadness for Quinn; letting te ideaof freaking popularity step all over her.

I watch as Quinn takes a deep breath before looking away from me.

" _I'm gay."_

 _Knew it!_

She looks back at me as if I was going to judge her a call her cruel names.

 _Hello! I'm a lesbian, nothing straight goes through this body!_

 _"Please say something,"_ she begs.

"It would really be hypocritical of me if I insulted you 'cause I'm a lesbian," I say in ' _a matter of fact'_ way.

She looks at me shocked. Her eyes widening, "You are."

"Yup, and if you haven't noticed, which you didn't, then you really have awful gaydar," I smirk at her, before my face twists into confusion.

"Wait...-you were crying because you're gay?"

"It was more like having to hear my Christian, Republican grandparents talk about how gays are an abomination," she says, shaking her head.

"So that means the freakishly tall dude...you call your boyfriend...is your beard," my eyes widen in shock. "And-...your parents are okay with you being gay?"

She nods, her nose scrunching up in a cute way.

"Well that's just-" I start, only to get cut off by my phone ringing.

"One sec," I tell the hazel-eyed girl.

 _"Wolfie! Can you please come home now? Graham has a surprise for you!"_

"Do I have to Graham," I groan.

 _"Yes, now hurry up! See you in a few minutes dear," she says, not giving me time to argue._

Sighing, I turn back to Quinn who's raising her eyebrow at me.

"What," I ask, clueless of the situation.

"Graham," she questions, her perfect eyebrow still raised.

"When I was young, I failed saying _'grandma'_ and instead I said Graham. The name stuck, so yeah," I explain, nodding at the end. She smiles softly at me, but doesn't say anything.

"So...she told me I have to go home now," I tell her.

"Oh-...well...um...bye then, I guess," she says and I hear a little bit of disappointment in her voice.

"Quinn," I start. "Don't worry, okay? I'll never tell anyone what you just told me. I swear on me being lesbian that I will not tell a soul," I finish, grinning at her.

"I know you won't. You're different...otherwise I wouldn't have told you," she says, giving me a heart warming smile.

"See you around Quinn."

Gently taking her hand, I kiss her knuckles, the tingles spreading on my lips and for once I don't mind the warm feeling it's giving me.

Just before I get up, she touches my shoulder, getting my attention. I look at her questioningly.

"Here, I forgot to give it back to you," she says, her outstretched hand showing my handkerchief.

Pulling my hands out of my jean pockets, I close her fingers, making the piece of cloth disappear out of sight; sealed safely in her pale fist.

"Keep it," I tell her sly, before getting up and walking home, not really in the mood to ride my board.

* * *

"Graham, I'm home! What's the surprise," I say walking into the living room.

Two heads turn around from their position on the couch. One of the heads belonging to Graham and the second one belonging to my long time best friend and occasional fuck buddy. So FYI, she does know about my buddy down there. The one and only Cameal Lahote.

"Aren't you supposed to be in La Push?" I direct the question to the guest.

"What? No hug. Aren't you happy to see me," she says the last part to my crotch, subtly glancing at it. My forehead burns up in embarrassment.

"Come her," I wave her over. She jumps off the couch and tackles me onto the floor, her black hair covering my face.

"I'll leave you two alone for some privacy," Graham stands up and goes into the kitchen.

"I'm moving in with you. I missed you dork," she smiles at me.

"And your parents are okay with this," I ask surprised.

"Yup. They said you're a good influence in my life, so they sent me here to you," she says, still straddling me with her tan hands on my chest.

"Girls! Dinner's ready," Graham's voice echoes through the room.

Cameal scrambles off of me and runs to the kitchen.

 _Eager much?_

I huff as I get up, straightening my clothes.

* * *

Leaning against the doorframe of the guest room, I watch my best friend walk back and forth through the room.

"You know the least you could do is help me put away my things," Cameal says, sitting on the bed and folding her clothes.

"Nah, I'm good, but I do have another idea of how I could help you," I tell her, my voice starting to rasp. Closing the door and locking it behind me, I walk slowly to the bed. Cameal catches on to what I'm suggesting, disposing all her things to the floor. She lays down as I climb over her.

"Won't your grandma hear," she whispers into my ear, her fingers pulling at the small hairs on the back of my neck.

"Then I guess we'll just have to be quiet," I whisper back. Leaning down, I press my lips against hers, causing my penis to spring inside my compression shorts.

"Let's get you out of those clothes shall we," she states, starting to pull my tank top off.

In the back of my brain, I can't help but agree with the voice telling me it's a bad idea. But being the stubborn shit that I am, I continue, hoping to get rid of stress and the shivers that have started since I first met Quinn.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Please review.**

 **How was that?**

 **Cameal is just Lexi's friend, nothing else.**

 **What should the ship names be? Please tell me. If you have your own ship names please mention it in your comments. But for now these are mine.**

 **Lexi Diaz + Rachel Berry= Razberry**

 **Lexi Diaz + Brittany Pierce= Briaz**

 **Lexi Diaz + Quinn Fabray= LeBray**

 **Lexi Diaz + Santana Lopez= Lextana**


	3. Very Confused

**Author's Note:**

 **This is like the Glee version of Twilight, that's why I put that Lexi came from La Push (located in Washington)**

 **Takes place in Season 1. Supernatural shit will start either at the end of Season 1 or the beginning of Season 2.**

 **Pairings: OC, Quinn, Rachel, Brittany and Santana**

 **DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT!**

 **Warning: OC g!p...and short chapter**

* * *

Walking into school with Cameal hugging my side, I can feel the heaviness in my backpack full of clothes, just in case slushies start raining down on me.

After a night of skin and sweat, I've found out that Cameal shares all her classes with me.

Sitting down next to Kurt and Cameal in front of me, I have been noticing that he kept looking at me in a confused way after I've husked some flirty ideas into Cameal's ear.

"What's the matter?" I whisper to him.

"Are you...a _lesbian,_ " he whispers back harshly.

"Uh...yeah? In case you haven't noticed yesterday, I haven't exactly been subtle in gawking at girls," I state with a ' _duh_ ' tone. He just looks at me like a fish out of water...and can I say... _so freaking hilarious._

I sigh, rubbing my forehead. "This is why it's gonna be hopeless for you out there with your terrible gaydar," I say under my breath.

"Who has terrible gaydar," Cameal joins in, twisting around in her chair.

I nod my head towards Kurt. "Huh...bro," she chuckles at the blue-eyed boy before turning back around in her seat.

I just shake my head at the confused boy before turning back to my work.

* * *

Drawing Brittany a duck this time (her request), I laugh in Cameal's face when Brittany says something out of the ordinary. _Well..._ out of the ordinary for my La Push companion and other people, I just find Brittany's thoughts quite endearing. Sure she doesn't excel in academics but she does excel in feelings, which a lot of people suck at. The girl knows what she wants and she go's and gets it.

 _Did I mention it was endearing?_

"Did you know gay people have more fun than straight people," she asks Cameal, to which she earns a raised eyebrow from Lahote.

"Uh...no?" She replies.

"Well they do 'cause they get to ride rainbows and unicorns. Did you know they also get gold after having sweet lady kisses or sweet boy kisses," the bubbly blonde rants away, making Cameal's brain fry.

* * *

"Here you go," I say, placing a voice recorder in front of my afroed friend.

 _Wait...is afroed even a word? Never mind._

"What's this for?" He asks, picking the object up.

"To help you become a better reporter," I say, patting his shoulder.

"So it could help you practice dishing out shit to your viewers about future actors doing sleazy crap," Cameal says from behind us.

"Think of it as something that could hold reminders of what you might forget later on. Like when you come across breaking news, you have that to help guide you," I tell him, smile on my face. He's silent for a moment before he looks at me and beams.

"Thanks Diaz," he says, smiling bashfully.

"No prob...-just don't get any idea about hitting on this," I say gesturing towards myself. "'Cause I'm a lesbian and your like a little bro to me, so don't fucking ruin that."

"Better not gossip about that tiny fact JBI," Cameal adds in. "Or else Imma cut your tongue off and turn it into a shish kabob."

"Of course not, I won't wreck the idea of having friends for once," he assures us, clutching the voice recorder in his hand.

* * *

Carrying Cameal on my back, I walk up the stairs of the auditorium stage.

"Hey Rachel," I greet her. "Meet my best friend, Cameal Lahote." I gesture towards said person after I've set her down on the ground.

" _Aww -_ you're too shy dear. I'm her girlfriend. Nice to meet you," Cameal says, sticking her hand out for the other girl to shake.

I look at her with a _'WTF'_ expression.

She looks back at me and winks. I nod subtly before looking back at Rachel to see her wearing an unreadable expression, she actually looks kinda... _hot_ in that expression. You know what...keep that expression on your face Rachel, looks great on you.

"Um...-nice to meet you too. Uh...shall we eat," Rachel stutters.

 _Rachel Berry-...stuttering?!_ That's new.

* * *

"She totally has a crush on you," Cameal tells me as she copies off my finished work.

"Who does?" I say, my nose scrunching up.

"The cute Jewish girl," she replies, not looking up.

 _Wait...does she mean-?_

"You mean...Rachel," I whisper, unconscious about the fact that a smile is growing on my face.

Don't tell anyone but I'm actually delighted to hear that.

"Yup, and that blonde with blue eyes too," she nods, still not looking at me.

 _Wait-...Brittany?_

"Brittany?"

"Yeah. That Rachel girl though," she starts, catching my attention and interest.

"What about her?"

"She got this possessive look in her eye when I said you were my _'girlfriend'_ ," she says with air quotes.

 _Air quotes? Seriously Cameal? She just straight up copied me, that bitc-...wait does she mean...?_ I shake my head. _Does she mean Rachel was **jealous?!** Now I can confirm that jealous Rachel is my favorite Rachel._

"Wait what?"

"Then, in Science...when you weren't looking...Brittany whispered some creepy shit about calling down her unicorn friends to stab me with their horns if I ever did anything to hurt you," she says, chuckling as she wiggles her fingers.

"What the fuck," I murmur.

"What the fuck indeed. Oh, and get this...-I'm starting to get a vibe that the cheerleader across the room is throwing me the evil eye for talking to you," she says, smirking.

 _Quinn?_

"The one with hazel eyes," I question.

"I don't know what her fucking eye color is. Hey dumbass, she's the only cheerleader in the room. Get your damn eyes fixed," she rants, tapping the corner of her eye for emphasize.

 _Yup, it's Quinn...WAIT WHAT?!_

I look across the room to catch Quinn gazing at me but when she notices her mistake, she quickly turns the other way, but I can clearly see a sign of blush forming on her cheek.

"That's messed up," I tell Cameal, looking away from Quinn; my thoughts scrambling all over the place.

"I know right. Pretty soon there's going to be some girls lining up to get into your pants," she winks at me.

"That's impossible," I shake my head.

"Maybe it is, but hey, you got three girls crushing on your hot ass, how many more could there be," she asks, rhetorically.

"I hope that's it," I whisper to myself.

* * *

"Yup. Sorry to tell you Lex, but those aren't the only girls you'll be having problems with," she says, shaking her head.

"Can you stop commenting on my mishaps," I say, putting my head in my hands.

"Not my fault hot chicks dig you. Plus, if I were in your place," I hear her blow out some air. "I'd totally tap that Latina."

"You're a handful you know that," I glance up at her smirking face. She tilts her head to the side as if she was thinking about it.

"Yup," she says, making the 'p' pop. I groan in annoyance, my head falling onto my book.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Please review.**

 **How was that?**

 **Please leave comments on what the ship names should be. But for now these are mine.**

 **Lexi Diaz + Rachel Berry= Razberry**

 **Lexi Diaz + Brittany Pierce= Briaz**

 **Lexi Diaz + Santana Lopez= Lextana**

 **Special thanks to Jessbarb, I'm considering Quex or Quexi unless there are other viewers out there who have other options that I could also consider for Lexi and Quinn.**


	4. Building The New Directions

**Author's Note:**

 **Takes place in Season 1. Supernatural shit will start either at the end of Season 1 or the beginning of Season 2.**

 **Just a heads up, Quinn won't be pregnant in this fanfic and as much as I love how cute and adorable Baby Beth is, it ain't happening here.**

 **Pairings: OC, Quinn, Rachel, Brittany and Santana (as in all together)**

 **DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT!**

* * *

 _Building The New Directions_

 _AKA Pilot_

* * *

The routine continues as the weeks in September pass by, bringing the school closer to October.

During one of my encounters with the moronic jocks, I have tasted the wrath of the Big Quench slushies. But to say I was a bit surprised was an understatement; I've actually heard through the grapevine that a certain Latina cheerleader (who I've come to know as Santana Lopez) was actually fond of doing the dirty work herself, so when a rather buff guy was in front of me, holding an empty Quench with a smirk on his face, I was kind of glad since I got the chance to knee the bitch in the balls. I kinda feel bad though, 'cause you know, I wouldn't want that happening to me. But still...that Santana girl.

That's another one of my problems (aside from evil, blizzard-like beverages) that's been confusing me.

Those four girls.

 _Those four girls._

Every night I go to sleep, I see them. When I wake up, I see them. It sort of feels like I'm being stalked in my dreams.

Is it a sign when you think about someone else when you're doing the dirty with another person?

 _*cough cough*_ Cameal _*cough cough*_

But as the school days progress, I shove the thought of being attracted to even one of them.

Anyways, back to the present.

"See you in Spanish Mr. Schue." I greet him as I pass by, noticing the vest-clad man gazing at the trophy case. From what I can see, he's looking at the plaque of a woman. Squinting a little bit, I read the name _Lillian Alder._ Looking at the quote, below the years she's lived, I have a pretty good guess that she's the former glee club coach.

"Uh...-yeah Lexi, see you later. We're going to be learning about verbs today, so be prepared." He says, glancing at me for a moment before returning his attention to the plaque.

* * *

Following Rachel to the choir room, I bump into her when she stops abruptly at the entrance, causing Cameal to collide into my back, making the diva stumble forward. Ducking my head; an embarrassed blush creeping up my face when Rachel turned to glare at my best friend and I.

"So what are we doing here?" Cameal starts. "It's lunchtime, I'm hungry and if you tell me we walked all the way over here for no reason, imma throw a bitch fit," she threatens, her chin on my shoulder and arms around my waist.

"You mean that doesn't happen regularly," I feign shock; laughing softly when Cameal smacks my stomach.

"Well Ms. Lahote, if you must know, I am currently trying to come up with a diabolical plan where my acting skills can finally be put to good use, so Mr. Sandy Ryerson; while enthusiastic and has a certain love for Broadway, he must be stopped for his highly inappropriate behavior so I could show off my star power and dominate all my tormentors," she states, glaring into the room.

Looking into the room, I find Ryerson, indeed touching a tall jock on his stomach, giddiness clearly written on the older man's face whereas the student looks quite uncomfortable.

"Wait...what are you planning," I ask, narrowing my eyes suspiciously at her.

My eyes widen when I see her eyes glint evilly. "I'm going to get that perverted man fired if it's the last thing I do."

I blink a few times, trying to process what she just told me. Turning my head to look at Cameal, I see her mirroring my expression. Just the cliché; eyes wide and jaw slightly hung open. She turns her head to look at me as if asking _'did that really just happen?'_ Shaking my head a little, we turn our heads slowly in unison.

Seeing Rachel Berry smirk really does something to a girl. Especially if that girl has a penis. Which is _me_. Who's blood just ran down to her lower half and is just growing a major erection, making it very painful for herself.

Oh yeah, a smirking Rachel Berry has it's advantages and disadvantages.

* * *

After being cornered multiple times the next day by Rachel, Kurt, Artie, Cameal and my two newest friends (Mercedes Jones and Tina Cohen-Chang), I find myself looking at the _New Directions_ sign-up sheet on the bulletin board warily, scanning through the list of names; I can't help but wonder however, how in the world Artie signed his name when the sheet is higher than arms length for him...and also the chunks of red slush staining parts of the sheet and it's surroundings.

A smile breaks out on my face when I see that Rachel has signed her name with a gold star sticker at the end.

The thought of Rachel Berry eventually helps me decide on my choice, totally unaware of the fact that three particular Cheerios are staring at me from behind a corner like hawks.

Taking out a black Sharpie from my jean pocket, I neatly write my name on the ivory material underneath Cameal's name.

* * *

Staying after school the following day, I patiently wait for my turn behind the curtains of the stage. During Rachel's performance, I felt entranced by her voice; passionate words filling my ears. The shivers crawling all over my body as she sang _On My Own._

By the time she was finished, the little hairs on the back of my neck were standing. How do I know, you ask. I just know!

Waiting for Rachel to come through the curtains, I run over to her; still in view of Mr. Schue, and lift her up into the air, making her squeal in shock, my arms around her waist with my face buried into her hair. Setting her back down on the floor with a blush when someone cleared their throat loudly, I grab Rachel's hand and lead her to a secluded area.

"You were amazing," I compliment her, smiling widely with Cameal singing in the background.

"Really," she says, ducking her head and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear before looking up at me.

"A million percent sure. It was just...just _breathtaking._ " I breathe out, smile still in place.

"You mean that," she asks somewhat shyly.

"I swear on my life," I assure her, nodding my head a little.

"Lexi Diaz." Mr. Schue's voice breaking the Raz moment.

I'm really starting to hate myself for using Cameal's ship name for Rachel and I.

 _Raz? Pfft. What kind of name is that? It should be Razberry. Now that's a juicy name!_

"Be right back, okay," I say, then taking off to the stage without waiting for her answer.

I greet the curly haired man. "Hey Mr. Schue!"

"Good afternoon Lexi. What song will you be singing?" He asks, his voice echoing through the auditorium.

"I'll be singing _Rocketeer_ by _Far East Movement._ " I tell him while I rewind my choreography in my head.

"Good luck! Let's see if you're as good as a rapper as me."

"I'm sure I am." I murmur.

Waiting for the music to begin, I suddenly feel a bundle of nerves going through my body, stronger than what I've felt when I encountered the Unholy Trinity or Rachel separately.

 _Here we go, come with me_

 _There's a world out there that we should see_

 _Take my hand, close your eyes_

 _With you right here, I'm a rocketeer_

I start looking around the auditorium subtly, my eyes falling on Rachel, who's giving me this unreadable look that I can't classify.

 _Let's fly (fly, fly, fly, fly)_

 _Up, up here we go, go_

 _Up, up here we go, go_

 _Let's fly (fly, fly, fly, fly)_

 _Up, up here we go, go_

 _Where we stop nobody knows_

My gaze darts around the room trying to find it's sources.

 _Where we go, we don't need roads_

 _And where we stop nobody knows_

 _To the stars if you really want it_

 _Got a jetpack with your name on it_

 _Above the clouds and the atmosphere_

 _Say the words and we outta here_

 _Hold my hand if you feeling scared_

 _We're flying up, up outta here_

I falter unnoticeably when I spot the Unholy Trinity up on the small balcony on the left side of the auditorium.

 _Let's fly (fly, fly, fly, fly)_

 _Up, up here we go, go_

 _Up, up here we go, go_

 _Where we stop nobody knows_

I smile widely when Brittany starts waving her arms from side to side, making Quinn and Santana turn their heads towards the taller blonde.

 _Baby, we can stay fly like a G6_

 _Shop the streets of Tokyo, get you fly kicks_

 _Girl, your always on my mind_

 _Got my head up in the sky_

I jump up in the air, rolling onto my back when I land on my feet, then doing a backflip with ease.

 _And I'm never looking down, feeling priceless_

 _Yeah, where we at? Only few have known_

 _We're on some next level, super Mario_

 _I hope this works out, cardio_

 _Until then let's fly_

 _Geronimo_

I then do an aerial cartwheel.

 _Here we go, come with me_

 _There's a world out there that we should see_

 _Take my hand, close your eyes_

 _With you right here, I'm a rocketeer_

 _Let's fly_

 _Yo, now I ain't ever been to space before_

 _But I ain't never seen a face like yours_

 _You make me feel like I can touch the planets_

 _You want the moon girl, watch me grab it_

I pretend to grab something as I fall, landing on my palms and toes, then using my left leg for leverage: a dance move I found online called the _'Scorpion.'_

 _See, I ain't ever seen a star this close_

 _You got me stuck by the way you glow_

 _I'm like oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _I'm like oh, oh, oh, oh_

I step towards the left, then to the right and back again, then doing a body roll, hitting the _'oh's'_ with my movements.

 _Here we go, come with me_

 _There's a world out there that we should see_

 _Take my hand, close your eyes_

 _With you right here, I'm a rocketeer_

 _Let's fly (fly, fly, fly, fly)_

 _Up, up here we go, go_

 _Up, up here we go, go_

 _Let's fly (fly, fly, fly, fly)_

 _Up, up here we go, go_

 _Where we stop nobody knows_

The music ends with my head down and hands behind my back.

I lift my head up when I hear multiple applauds. Looking around the stage, I can see Mr. Schue giving me a standing ovation and practically all the people that forced me to audition, making me forget about the Unholy Trinity being in the same area as us.

"You'll be a great addition to the New Directions Lexi," he tells me. My friends coming out from back stage and joining me.

"Congratulations guys! You all qualify for glee club." He exclaims, once he walks onto the stage, surprisingly quickly.

I cringe when I hear Rachel shriek loudly with excitement from beside me, causing everyone except for me to cheer...you know, 'cause my ear drum kinda got busted.

"Excuse me Mr. Schue," Rachel states, making us all silent for a moment.

"Yes Rachel," the Spanish teacher says, still grinning.

"As much as I love the energy radiating through the room...when is rehearsals? I'd be comfortable knowing when they are so I could properly fit time into my busy schedule," Rachel ends, as usual she's not out of breath.

* * *

When starting rehearsals, I've always believed things would set sail smoothly. Oh...how _wrong_ I was.

I rub my foot where Artie wheeled over it; glaring at him pointedly, causing the bespectacled boy to raise his hands defensively.

"Mr. Schue, this is really upsetting considering the fact that my male lead...-I hope I don't offend you Artie," Rachel starts, continuing when the boy shrugs. "Is disabled and unfit for the role."

"Well I believe Mr. Schue," Artie gestures towards the educator. "Chose me for irony to...enhance the performance."

"There is nothing ironic about show choir!" Rachel huffs, storming out of the room.

"She's right, 'cause show choir's peculiar. Full of misfits and all that," I spat, still rubbing my foot and glaring at Artie.

"Hey! It was an accident, okay." Panic written on his face as he talks in a rush.

* * *

I try to cover up my annoyance as I watch Rachel flirt with Finn Hudson; the school's quarterback of the _losing_ football team.

About to walk out of the auditorium and punch a wall, Mercedes stops singing and steps in between the two.

 _Thank God for her._

"Hold up, hold up," she lifts up a finger. "I'm not down with this background singing nonsense. You two can go all _John Travolta_ and _Olivia Newton-John_ somewhere else. I'm Beyoncé, I aint's no Kelly Rowland."

"It's just one song Mercedes," Mr. Schue cuts in. "They'll be others that will be needing of your service."

"Fine. You're good Hudson," she states. When the tall boy starts opening his mouth, she stops him with a finger. "But you better bring it!"

* * *

"You hear what Rachel said," Mercedes suddenly whispers to me when Finn turns to Rachel.

"Uh...no? Why? What did she say?" My eyebrows furrowing.

"She complimented the oaf about his skills and that we," she gestures to herself and I, then to the rest of the team. "Expect the two of them to bump uglies."

The jealousy in my chest stats to expand with every second that passes. I try to keep the emotion off my face but I fail miserably failed.

"Damn girl, you're crushing on him that much. He's not even that smart." She raises an eyebrow at me.

"Wait, what?!" I whisper back harshly. "Sorry sweetheart but I don't play for that team. I'd go for a whole lot of woman any day," I say proudly.

"So you're lesbian?" She asks slowly.

"Yup. Got a problem with that," I say, with a bit of edge in my voice.

"Nah. It's good. My aunt's a lesbian so this isn't new to me." She waves her hand as if dismissing the idea.

"Good." I simply reply.

"Hold up...you high on _Rachel._ _"_

 _"What?"_

"You're crushing on that diva." She points at the brunette near us. I gently slap her finger out of the way.

"No." I roll my eyes when she scoffs at me. "I'm just looking out for her is all. She's a close friend and I want what's best for her. Plus, I'm already in a relationship," I tell her, cringing a little when I realized what I've said.

That last part wasn't a lie though. I mean I do have...-some kind of relationship with Cameal.

 _A calorie burning relationship._

 _Get your head out of the gutter._

 _What do you want me to say?! A relationship where we fuck like lions all day!...That just sounded weird._

 _..._

"With who?" Curiosity on her dark features, as she straightens her fedora.

"Cameal," I say before turning my head to the front, looking at Carmel High's stage.

Tapping my fingernails on the armrest to keep myself from getting bored, I take notice that Mr. Schue is talking. I tilt my head to the side.

"Hey guys! So this is supposed to be our _'competition'."_ He starts, putting up air quotes at 'competition.' "But uh, I honestly don't think that they got the talent that we've got, but let's be a good audience alright. Give them some of that ol' McKinley High respect."

The announcer's voice comes out through the speakers. "Please give a warm buck eye state welcome to last year's Regional champion... _Vocal Adrenaline,_ " the announcer stretches out the opposing team's name.

The red curtains rise up to reveal teenagers dressed in blue dresses for the ladies and white button ups and black slacks for the men.

Glancing to my sides, I find my teammates with pure horror taking over their expressions as VA does a rendition of _Rehab._ When one of Vocal Adrenaline's performers does acrobatic moves, I can't help but think to myself.

 _I can do more than that._

Judging from the looks of my fellow glee clubbers, I can tell that their worried.

"We're d-d-d-doomed," I manage to hear Tina stutter out through the audience's hoots and whistles.

* * *

"So what's the happs Mr. Schue," Cameal asks, her legs wrapped around my waist from where she's sitting on the stage; me between her legs as I stand off stage.

"I gathered you all here today because I have some bad news," he replies, scratching his neck.

"I don't like the sound of that," I comment, narrowing my eyes.

"I believe...I'll be resigning as your glee club director," he tells us, glancing at each of us. Almost immediately, rants can be heard, one ending while another one starts.

"This is because we _suck_ isn't it?!"

"That was a very uncalled for action that I will certainly not condone!"

"This is _bullshit_!"

"How can you do this to us?!"

"You built this glee club and destroy it too! What are you _bi-polar?!"_ I yell at him, my eyes burning in fury.

"I know this might seem like a fall-" I cut him off with a snort.

"No, it's more like an atomic bomb." He ignores me of course.

"-but I promise I'll find you guys a replacement. You'll understand my reasons one day when you grow up that sometimes, you'll have to give up the things you love." He gazes at each of us with a sad smile before leaving.

"I wonder who's the replacement?" Finn voices out.

* * *

Leaning my head on my locker as I wait for Cameal to fish out all her books, my gaze travels down the hall to where Rachel is walking towards Finn's locker. Which is like ten feet away.

"Hope she kicks the douche in the balls for being absent in glee," Cameal tells me, watching the scene as shivers run down my spine.

"Finn Hudson, what is the meaning of your absence," she demands.

The shivers increase when I see Quinn and Santana walking towards them. When the three girls glance at each other, an image pops into my mind. The three steel cords, having an electric-like energy run through them, the fourth steel cord staying the same. It quickly disappears when the head Cheerio starts talking.

"What are you doing talking to Man-hands, Finn," she says, her tone layered with false sweetness and a deadly poison right beneath it.

"Are you making it with the tranny?" Santana sneers. My right eye starts to twitch and before I could even comprehend what I'm doing, I've already covered Rachel with my body, blocking her view of the three populars.

" _Problem_." I growl, glancing from the brunette to the blonde. Locking eyes with both of them, I can see their eyes darkening with... _lust?_

 _Oh God!_

I think, feeling my friend stir in my compression shorts. "No," I hear Rachel say, clearing her throat, trying to rid the raspiness that made my thing stir even more. "I was just going to tell them that I had to converse with Finn about the science project that couldn't exactly fit his level of understanding."

When they don't leave, I roll my eyes at them and cross my arms over my chest.

"Well, it's best if we leave. Don't want people to start thinking we're friends with RuPaul," Quinn states, her gaze landing on the body behind me, her eyes softening for a moment; if you weren't focusing on her orbs of awesomeness you probably wouldn't have seen it; then her gaze flickering towards me, completely ignoring her boyfriend and looking at me with a flash of something _different_ , something _beautiful...something secretive._

Santana flicks her high pony in the air before copying Quinn's actions from earlier, except this time, her defensive side breaks a fraction more than Quinn's before it's replaced with coldness; she then turns around to leave with Quinn right beside her.

"Well, gotta jet. Bye Rach," I say, turning around, then kissing her cheek absentmindedly, my lips immediately tingling.

 _Wait, did I just...?_

Looking at her, I find that she has blush running up her face with a shy smile trying to be hidden.

I quickly jog towards Cameal, who was watching the whole exchange without doing a _damn thing_ to help. I grab her unoccupied hand and drag her towards the school exit, still sensing Rachel's eyes staring intently at the back of my head.

* * *

Cameal and the others groan in frustration as Rachel keeps on telling them what to do.

"D-do somet-t-thing?" Tina whisper-stutters to me.

"What do you mean, _'do something'_?" I whisper back.

"Tell h-her nice-l-l-ly th-a-at s-she needs to st-stop boss-s-sing us a-a-around," she pleads, her puppy dog eyes just killing me.

I groan. "Ugh, fine. But you need to stop with the stuttering thing around me, okay," I tell her. I get rewarded with a look of shock.

"B-but how did you-"

I cover her mouth with my hand.

"Example number one," I lift up my pointer finger. "People here are stupid or they just let you stutter even though they know it's a fake. Example number two," I lift up my middle finger. "I'm different and like to observe people. And finally," I lift up my thumb with a sigh. "You didn't stutter the last time I talked to you."

I slowly detach my hand from her mouth as she furrows her eyebrows, trying to remember the memory.

* * *

 _"Artie t-told me you kno-o-ow ho-ow t-to draw," Tina asks as she sits beside me. I tear my gaze from Rachel who's talking to Brad the piano payer and fixing it on the Asian goth beside me._

 _"I do. Why do you ask," I tell her, tilting my head to the side._

 _"I w-was hop-p-ping if y-you could draw a-a pic-c-cture of South America-a-a," she smiles shyly at me._

 _"Sure thing. Don't want that teacher giving you the stink eye for drawing a stick figure," I wink at her and chuckle. She pushes my shoulder playfully._

 _"Hey! That was one time. I was bored and didn't know what to do. Plus, everyone's not you," she absentmindedly says to me. I don't show the smugness on my face at being right about my intuition._

 _"I know right." I smile cheekily at her as she pushes my shoulder again._

 _I knew that was a fake stutter._

* * *

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me," I assure her before walking over to the tiny diva.

"Hey Rach, what's up?"

"These people aren't cooperating with my arrangement and it infuriates me on how it's ceasing my opportunity to display my untarnished singing competence. It's just...ugh. I can't even concentrate on what I was intending and it's messing with my head. Do you know how much effort I put into this just so it could be blown away by some _lazy asses!"_ My eyes widen at her sudden need to cuss. "These are not good environments for a future Broadway star." Then she pouts. _Damn that cute lip._

"Come on Rach, don't be like that." I put my right arm around her shoulders and pull her towards my side; I smile when she wraps both of her arms around my waist, her head resting on my shoulder. "Why don't we try something different?"

"Like what?"

"How about we just do a fraction of those ideas you have? You know, just do each one little by little." I squeeze her shoulder comfortingly.

"Am I really making their moods excruciatingly sour," she sighs heavily.

"No offense but they keep coming to me to put a stop to your plans. I'm kinda figuring they think I'm your kryptonite," I smile down at her. She lets me go from her grasp, her back facing me.

"You kind of are my figurative kryptonite," she barely whispers, but I've caught on to her words.

"Wait, what do you-"

"Hey guys!" Finn _fucking_ Hudson interrupts. I turn my attention to him regrettably, as do my other friends.

"Look who finally decided to show up," Cameal sneers at the tall boy. "What? You decided to drink some of those chemicals in Science so you can have the power to mutate some balls." I snort in agreement causing Rachel to crack a smile, but when it doesn't quite reach her eyes I frown.

"I know I was being a pain in the ass to you guys for not showing up," he breathes out deeply. "And I'd like to say sorry for that, I'm also here to say sorry for all the things me and the team put you all through. No hard feelings?"

 _Well it's not his fault._

 _Excuse me?! He allowed those dumb jocks to slushie your comrades. Didn't you hear he let that dude with road kill on his head throw Kurt into the dumpster._

 _That's 'cause he got no damn spine in his body to do something right._

 _What about the part where he's making googly eyes at your girls, huh? What were their names again? Fabray and Berry?_

 _He's supposed to make googly eyes at Quinn. That's his girlfriend dumbass and Rachel...well, she's not even into me._

 _Keep telling yourself that._

 _Shut up already!_

"No hard feelings man," I say, shaking his hand firmly and slapping his shoulder for good measure.

"We're all here for the same reason," he starts, looking at each of us in the eye. "To be a part of something special."

"Amen to that," Mercedes says, shaking her head.

"Praise," Artie adds, raising his hand in the air.

"Now, lets come together and put on an awesome show." He says encouragingly.

"You do realize that sounds so wrong if you think about it," I whisper in Rachel's ear before walking over to Cameal.

* * *

 _30 minutes later_

"Question?" Finn asks.

"What is it?" Kurt replies, looking at the quarterback with googly eyes.

 _No, just no. Seriously Kurt, you could do so much better._

"Who are our best dancers?" He glances at each person sitting down on the stage floor.

"That would be Lexi," Rachel states, her eyes gleaming.

"I'm only much better if I had Cameal dancing along with me," I say, grinning mischievously at said girl.

"Don't listen to her, she's lying," she chuckles nervously, all the while smiling and glaring at me. Who knew that was possible?

"You need to come out of that shell of yours," I whisper into her ear. She glances at me before turning her head towards Finn.

"Yeah, we're the two best dancers, but Lexi is still far better than me."

"Can't argue with that," Kurt comments. "I mean...have you seen the girl's foot work during that audition. _Phew_!" He uses his sheet music as a fan as he makes a show of wiping his forehead. A chorus of _'yes's'_ goes around the circle.

"Why do you ask," I question.

"I was thinking if we could have you and Cameal dance in front of the group while we," he gestures to himself and Rachel. "Sing."

"That's a phenomenal idea," Rachel exclaims, making dreamy eyes at Finn who smiles lopsidedly at her, making me want to claw his teeth out. "I'm sure Cameal and Lexi would put on a great routine for our performance."

"Y-y-yeah, Diahote is s-so o-on," Tina nods her head excitedly, making me and my La Push companion confused.

"Diahote? What the hell is that?!" Mercedes voices out our thoughts.

"It's the ship name we came up with for them," Artie says. "You know, Diaz and Lahote, Diahote."

"Ship?" Finn says, his expression twisting into a constipated one. "Do you mean a boat?" We all turn to look at him weirdly until Cameal breaks the awkward silence.

"Whateves," she tells the group. "Relationship?" She Questions me quietly.

"A calorie burning relationship," I wink at her. She shaker her head at me.

"Dirty minded girl," the corner of her lips turning up.

"Don't worry they won't tell." I assure her. Turning my attention back to Finn, I find him sweating and covering his crotch.

 _Ugh...men._

"You okay there Finn," Kurt asks, raising his eyebrow.

"Be right back!" He jumps to his feet and runs as fast as he can off the stage and towards the exit. Seeing the boy disappear, I look back towards the group

"Let's get started on that choreography piece shall we," I shift my gaze towards Cameal.

"Oh, we shall."

* * *

The next day after school, I find myself wearing my red Henley shirt, dark blue skinny jeans and black converse high tops.

"You guys ready," Artie says from his spot next to the jazz band.

"Ready," I shout, rolling my sleeves up as I stand beside Cameal and Mercedes. When the music starts playing in the background, we begin to tap our feet and hands to the beat.

Finn walks out of our formation.

 ** _(Finn)_**

 _Just a small town girl_

 _Livin' in a lonely world_

 _She took the midnight train goin'_

 _anywhere_

Rachel walks out of the line, glancing at me when she passes by then turning her gaze back to Finn.

 ** _(Rachel)_**

 _Just a city boy_

 _Born and raised in south Detroit_

 _He took the midnight train goin'_

 _anywhere_

The rest of us switch sides, with Kurt near the band this time. We raise our right hands, bringing them down on the beat. Finn walks out of the formed line again.

 _ **(Finn)**_

 _A singer in a smoky room_

Rachel copies Finn's actions.

 _ **(Rachel)**_

 _A smell of wine and cheap perfume_

They walk towards each other, walking around in the spot when the meet.

 _ **(Finn and Rachel)**_

 _For a smile they can share the night_

 _It goes on and on and on and on_

The group walks toward them, moving our bodies to the rhythm.

 _Strangers waiting_

 _Up and down the boulevard_

 _Their shadows searching in the night_

Tina, Kurt and Mercedes walk away as me and Cameal jog to the front, our steps hitting the drum's beats.

 _Street lights people_

 _Living just to find emotion_

 _Hiding somewhere in the night_

I slide on my knees towards Cameal while stretching my hands out; similar to Rachel and Finn, then spinning on one knee, helping myself get up. I take Cameal's hand and spin her towards the left side of the stage.

 ** _(Rachel)_**

 _Working hard to get my feel_

I throw my hand up, kneel down on one knee, slap the floor with my other hand, then jump up.

 _Everybody wants a thrill_

I spread my arms, sliding to the right, then pushing my palms outwards in front of me at the same time as I step backwards.

 ** _(Finn and Rachel)_**

 _Payin' anything to roll the dice just one_

 _more time_

I roll onto my back, doing some sort of action move, then holding up a finger still kneeling down in front of Cameal.

 ** _(Rachel)_**

 _Some will win_

 ** _(Finn and Rachel)_**

 _Some will lose_

 _Some were born to sing the blues_

 _Oh, the movie never ends_

 _It goes on and on and on and on_

Taking Cameal's hand once again and placing the other one on my shoulder, I dance her around the unoccupied parts of the stage as Artie does his guitar solo.

 ** _(New Directions)_**

 _Don't stop believin'_

Me and Cameal walk towards the group; she goes to Kurt's side while I go to stand beside Tina.

 ** _(Finn and Rachel)_**

 _Hold on to that feelin'_

 ** _(New Directions)_**

 _Streetlight people_

We stand in line, our sides to the not present audience, as we lift our right hands, reaching out for an imaginary object.

 _Don't stop believin'_

The tingling feeling increases and I know enough that there are two someone's from the Unholy Trinity who are watching us. All of us walk forward in unison.

 ** _(Finn and Rachel)_**

 _Hold on to that feelin'_

 ** _(New Directions)_**

 _Streetlight people_

We stretch our arms, as if making a slow motion, sideway, chopping move. I look up to find Sue Sylvester, with Quinn and Santana by her side. Just to have fun, I wink at them, shock spreading on their faces. I twirl around when it's my turn, walking a few feet in front of me, then turning back around quickly.

 _Don't stop!_

We bow our heads down at the last beat of the drums.

I lift my head up when I hear someone clapping, just to find Mr. Schue at the front of the stage.

"You guys should practice your breathing so you could hold onto the notes longer," he tells us, walking onto the stage.

"Does this mean what I think it means," Finn asks.

"It would kill me to see you guys win Nationals without me." He says, grinning widely at us. I cheer along with the group, remembering the three eavesdroppers on the balcony. The group walk off stage and towards the exit.

"Hey guys! I think I forgot something! Be right back!" I leave without waiting for an answer. Glancing at the exit to see if they've left; confirming their departure, I start going to the balcony where I only see the two Cheerios. Running towards the stage, I nimbly pass the jazz band and go backstage, successfully finding the stairwell. Skipping two steps at a time, I arrive at my destination quickly with no trouble.

"Eavesdropping, I see." I state when they turned to face me.

My breath gets caught in my throat when Santana slams me into a wall when I blinked. "Clearly," Quinn says, walking towards us in a couple of strides, stopping next to the Latina.

"What do you want?" I ask in an annoyed way.

"What's Berry doing with Finnept?" She growls, her lips just inches away from mine. Her lavender scent making my thoughts fog up.

"Why don't you ask your bumbling boyfriend," I snap at Quinn.

"What's that _thing_ ," I notice Quinn cringing at the word. "Doing with my boyfriend?" She asks, dangerously calm.

I chuckle darkly, taking pleasure when they look at me like I've gone crazy. What? I can be psychotic when I want to be. "Why should I tell you?" My breath hitches when I feel Santana's hand slip under my shirt, her warm hand on my abdomen, causing goose bumps to form.

"'Cause if you don't ima tell this whole school that you're lesbian." She threatens in a harsh whisper as her fingernails rake across my skin. I softly groan, my head hitting the wall.

"Wow. Hypocrite much...you're the one that's groping me right now." I say, quite out of breath.

"I'm just proving a point, you're the one enjoying this. Why...doesn't your hand do _pleasures_ to your own body?" She slips her fingers into my jeans, pulling me closer to her as my eyes go wide.

"FYI, I have a girlfriend that _does it_ for me." I lie, coming to senses and pushing her away lightly before dashing down the stairs, flushed if I might add.

 _This is too much shit for me to handle._

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Songs:**

 **Rocketeer by Far East Movement**

 **Don't Stop Believing by Journey**

 **Special thanks to Jessbarb, gabbieg, Isaiah Flamez, ShadowHunter2012, cstotts1, dana9095 and jazzydefe**

 **Please review, it would truly be appreciated.**


	5. Surprising Actions

**Author's Note:**

 **Takes place in Season 1. Supernatural shit will start at the end of Season 1 or the beginning of Season 2.**

 **Just a heads up, Quinn won't be pregnant in this fanfic and as much as I love how cute and adorable Baby Beth is, it ain't happening here.**

 **Pairings: OC, Quinn, Rachel, Brittany and Santana (as in all together) You got a problem with that, don't fucking read the story!**

 **DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT!**

* * *

 _Surprising Actions_

 _AKA Showmance_

* * *

"Get a room." I hear from a familiar voice of a Latina say from behind me, _loudly_ , I might add.

Turning around slowly, blonde hair comes into my view and bumps into me roughly, making me fall along with the unknown individual. Looking down at the person below me, I am met with the intense stare of hazel eyes. Now having a closer view, I see tiny freckles on her nose that's just adorable. Her eyebrows perfectly sculpted, then gazing back at her eyes, I notice the deep irises that complement them. My attention flickering towards her soft pink lips. I'm kind of glad I fell, otherwise my knees would be wobbling like a table with weak legs. The only things holding me up are my arms...-which are on either sides of her face.

 _Oh crap. Lexi, don't think wrong._

Suddenly, aware of the hand that had somehow slipped under my shirt, casually resting on my hip; my skin starts burning up, the blush noticeable on my ears. I get up immediately, then pulling her from the ground with ease.

Observing the now semi-crowded, silent hallways, I see that every single student has stopped whatever they were doing and are now staring at Quinn and I.

"What the fuck are you looking at?! Get to class bystanders!" I growl at them, making them scurry away, leaving me alone with the blonde.

Turning my head to look at the head cheerleader, I catch a glimpse of her flushed face before it returns to normal. "Sorry about that." I say to her, a mile fast. "I should get going!"

I take off, unbeknownst to the jealous expression of Santana Lopez, watching the scene from afar.

* * *

"Not to be rude Mr. Schue, but _Le Freak_ is just not the right song for us. I f you want more students to join, we gotta sing a piece that's appealing to our generation, not the one's from the disco days." I tell him after we had practiced the number that's just asking for bullies to slaughter us on the spot.

"It's really gay." Kurt concludes, making me roll my eyes subtly.

"I agree with Lexi, Mr. Schue. I suggest more modern music." Artie tells the educator, getting nods from the rest of us.

Schue shakes his head. "You guys need to do perform _Le Freak_ at the assembly to attract more people." He grabs his belongings from the piano and walks out of the room.

"Is he trying to make our high school lives suck?" I rhetorically ask.

"Yes." Finn replies, looking down at me. I sigh inwardly.

"It was a rhetorical question." I tell the football player, rubbing my temples in a frustrated way.

"A what?" He says confused, but the expression on his face looks constipated.

This time I sigh tiredly. "Never mind," I walk out of the room.

* * *

The following day, I watch Kurt and Mercedes have a friendly debate about which designers are the best, causing an amused smile to appear on my face.

"Hey guys!" Mr. Schue greets as he enters the room with some papers intact to his hands.

"What are those?" I ask pointing at the sheets.

"Sheet music," he tells us, giving one to Brad and passing the rest to us.

"A song of..." Kurt trails off.

Mr. Schue gives us a smirk. " _Gold Digger._ " He rubs his hands together like a villain.

"Get some of that _Kanye West_ up in here!" Mercedes exclaims, nodding her head.

"A-are w-w-we going-ing t-to perf-f-form that at t-t-the as-s-s-ssembly?" Tina asks, smiling at me softly before looking at Mr. Schue with hopeful eyes.

"Nope." He simply replies.

"But Mr. Schue, we don't want to do disco." Artie whines. The curly-haired man just ignores him, making the boy huff.

"You'll be lead," the educator points at Finn.

"Nah, I'm good. I'm still trying to learn how to walk and sing at the same time," the tall boy waves his hand, dismissing the idea.

"Guess I'll be singing then," he suggests, making the rest of us raise an eyebrow at him.

He points at Mercedes. "Can you handle it?"

"Oh, I got this!" The dark-skinned girl nods determinedly.

 ** _(Mercedes)_**

 _She takes my money, when I'm in need_

 _Yeah she's a triflin' friend indeed_

 _Oh she's a gold digger way over town_

 _That dig's on me_

She starts, making me smirk as I shake my head, very impressed. Then Schue starts rapping. He's good, but _dear god, help us!_ Let's just ship to the end.

 _ **Schue (New Directions)**_

 _Now I ain't sayin' she's a gold digger_

 _(Yeah, yeah, when I'm in need)_

 _But she ain't messin' with no broke_

 _broke_

 _(She give me money) Now I ain't sayin'_

 _she's a gold digger_

 _(When I'm in need) But she ain't messin'_

 _with no broke, broke_

 _(I gotta leave) Get down, girl, go 'head,_

 _get down_

 _(Get, get, get, get down oh) (I gotta leave)_

 _Get down, girl, go 'head, get down_

 _(I gotta leave) Get down, girl, go 'head,_

 _get down_

 _(I gotta leave) Get down, girl, go 'head_

 _(Get, get, get, get down oh)_

 ** _(New Directions)_**

 _She give me money, when I'm in need_

We finish, all of us smiling and semi-breathless.

* * *

"Go in there." Cameal orders me harshly.

We are currently in a match, where she tries to push me into the room where the Celibacy Club is meeting.

"Why?! I've had sex with you plenty of times and I've had sex with that baby Cheerio a few days ago! So what's the point of me going in there if I'm just going to be getting some soon." I rant, my eyes showing panic.

I know I promised Rachel I'd go with her since she used those stupid puppy dog eyes on me, but I also know that the Unholy Trinity are in that same room with her. Those four are just making my life interesting and complicated at the same time.

"'Cause you promised Rachel you'd go with her," she stops pushing me as I turn to look at her.

"Now that you've stopped struggling," she starts and without warning she pushes the handle to the door down and shoves me into the room. I grab her arm, pulling her in, with me falling onto my back.

Breathing heavily, I push off the curtains of hair off my face and I'm suddenly aware of the fact that everyone in the room has their gaze on us. _Especially_ the gazes of Faberrittana. Again, those are Cameal's words...but I'm actually liking the sound of it...just don't tell anyone though.

I clear my throat, still noticing that Cameal is still straddling my hips. When she doesn't move, I roll my eyes and clear my throat louder and successfully getting her attention.

"Uh- can you get off of me?" I mumble, loud enough for only my fellow Native American to hear. She blushes furiously and moves quickly off of me.

Quickly picking myself up, I am faced with a few of the Cheerios including the one I slept with on the other side of the room.

 _Don't worry, she didn't see my secret friend._ (My penis if you're that dense.)

And a lone Rachel Berry on the other.

I smile at the diva before turning my gaze to the Unholy Trinity who are shifting their sights between the three outcasts of the room.

"Why don't you draw a picture, I have time," I say cockily, a smirk forming on my face, but really, I'm just a nervous wreck inside.

"Sit your ass down." Cameal says through gritted teeth, clearly annoyed with my behavior.

 _So...yeah, she's bipolar._

"Damn, calmate," I tell her, putting my hands up in surrender before sitting down on Rachel's left as she flashes me her not usual smile, making my eyebrows furrow.

"See you later! And Rachel," Cameal calls out, catching the girl's attention, "Tell me if she's been a bad girl later 'cause someone hasn't been spanked for a while now.

She kisses my cheek, making me blush madly just as she dashes out the door and closing it behind her.

"So...you're a lesbian," the unknown blonde beside Santana says, ignoring her captain's glare.

 _Huh...I wonder what's going on there._

"Why you askin'," I raise my eyebrow at her, smirk still in place.

"Miranda tells me you're great in the sack," she tells me as if we were the only people in the room. I glance at the tanned girl on the far right, who's blushing, before looking back at the blonde girl.

"She did," I ask, leaning back in my chair and crossing my arms.

She nods. "Yup, and the whole school's going to know about it tomorrow," she states confidently.

"And how do you propose you'll be able to succeed," I say, not fazed at all.

"I'm going to have a chat with JBI later. He's a gossip mongrel, of course he'll eat it up," she smiles in a disgustingly sweet way.

"Let me guess, you're going to leave out the fact that Miranda," I nod towards said girl. "Is also into girls?"

Her eyes glint evilly. "Exactly."

"I'd love to see you try."

What the bitch doesn't know is that I have my own dirt on her. You see, the other day I saw this same chick flirting with one of her fellow Cheerios' boyfriend. So, you can guess what my backup plan is.

" _Enough!_ " Quinn's voice interrupts our conversation with the stupid gavel.

 _What is this, Judge Judy?!_

The blonde Cheerio backs down, but I switch my gaze to the captain, looking directly into her eyes, ignoring the shivers Brittanaberry is causing, as well as the one steel cord in my head that's burning with some sort of hazel-like electric bolts.

"Tell your Cheerios to back the fuck off my business if they don't want me spilling secrets about cheating boyfriends," I tell her, with malice.

She holds my gaze for a moment before completely ignoring me, turning her attention to Rachel.

"Anyways, now that the celibacy club meeting is in order and Figgins' policy to let anyone who wants, join, I'd like to not welcome Rachel what's her-name."

"And I'd love to welcome Lexi Diaz," Brittany cuts in, clapping excitedly. I smile fondly at her sincere giddiness.

"Why thank you Ms. Pierce," I tell the bubbly blonde. I chuckle when the blue-eyed girl jumps up and down in her seat in recognition.

"Where are the boys?" Rachel questions, making me seethe. I slowly turn my head towards her, my expression bearing a _'seriously'_ look.

"They're in the other room," she scoffs. "We'll join together in half an hour to share our faiths." she finishes with her hands still clasped together like the rest of her Cheerios.

" _Oh my god._ " I groan, looking at the ceiling.

 _Let's face it, half an hour is too damn long._

* * *

 _15 minutes later_

I _try_ not to look...

But the perverted side of me just gets the best of me.

My eyeballs nearly pop out of their sockets when Santana spins around, her skirt rising up and showing off crimson spanks.

"God bless the perv who invented these." The Head Cheerio states. The majority of the girls laughing along with her.

"Remember the power motto girls, it's all about the _teasing_ and _not_ about _pleasing,_ " Quinn says, with a smirk being sent in my direction. I nearly have a heart attack when the Unholy Trinity starts shaking their hips.

Glancing sideways, I feel sweat drip down my temple when I find Rachel biting her lip unconsciously.

If Rachel go's and joins those three, oh, I'm sure I'll be gone and into heaven from the sight.

* * *

I glare at Finn from my spot in front of the dude that Ryerson has been touching inappropriately. If this were a video game, I'm pretty sure Hudson's brain juice would be flooding down the floor from the gaping hole I'm creating.

"The noise makes the angels cry," Quinn states, turning her attention to an overeager looking Finn, a fake smile on her delicate features.

Glancing a Hank, the former member of the last glee club (finally figured out the guy's name) warily, I see him scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"If that stupid balloon pops, I'm gonna be cutting off your _fucking balls_ and gluing them under your chin so you'd look like a _fucking rooster_. Got me?" I growl menacingly.

I know I got the message through when he gulps down, his Adam's Apple bobbing up. Taking the balloon from his hand, I place the stupid thing between our nether regions.

 _This is SO not fun._

I think as I place my hands on the jock's shoulders while his hands go to my waist. Looking over my shoulder, I find Jacob trying to gaze into Rachel's eyes, whom looks far from comfortable. Deciding to help the tiny diva, I call out the Jewish boy's name.

"Yeah!" He turns his head towards me.

"Go easy on the girl," I chuckle, then winking at Rachel who relaxes a little.

"Stop it!" My gaze flickers to where Santana and the dude with roadkill, Puck, are at. The balloon between the two makes a squeak as Puck grinds into the balloon like a pig.

"Take it! Ahh- yeah." The boy croaks out. Trying to control the protective monster within me, a pop echoes through the room, making me turn away from Hank and face the _'it'_ couple.

" _Finn!_ " The hazel-eyed girl chided.

 _"_ It must've...hit my zipper." Finn says, his eyes showing panic.

 _Really? That's his best explanation._

"You know what, this is a joke!" Rachel claims, untangling herself from Jacob's hold. She glances at me before looking at Quinn and Finn.

 _Okay...too much rhyming!_

"Did you know that most studies have demonstrated that celibacy doesn't work in high schools? Our hormones are driving us too crazy to abstain," the dive continues, gaining the attention of all the people in the room. "The second we start telling ourselves that there's no room for compromise, we act out. The only way to deal with teen sexuality is to be prepared. That's what contraception is for," she states, looking at Quinn.

"Don't you _dare_ mention the 'c' word." Quinn demands, glaring at the brunette, but not with the same malice as she did with the Cheerio that wants to snitch about my sexuality.

"You want to know a dirty little secret that none of them want you to know," Rachel pauses. "Girls want sex just as much as guys do."

I look between the three, slight awkwardness taking over the room. Then Rachel storms out of the room... _without me!_

"I-is that accurate," JB'Rael says, turning towards me. I look around the room to see that everyone is staring at me for an answer.

"Uh- well...um," I scratch my neck nervously, then shoving both my hands into my pockets.

"Hell ya!"

I dash past the Jewish boy and run out the door, embarrassment written on my face.

 _Yup, celibacy cannot tame me._

 _Ever!_

* * *

"Why are we here exactly," I ask the diva from my spot on the bleachers, where the whole glee cub minus Mr. Schue is currently in the school's gym.

"Because my fellow glee clubber, I have a proposal on how we will no longer be killed at the assembly and could possibly stop all acts of slushie ambushes ."

"And what exactly do you propose divalicious," Cameal asks from her place next to Kurt.

"By giving the school what they want," the brunette grins evilly.

"Blood," Kurt deadpans, arms crossed.

"Better...-sex," she smiles, nodding her head.

 _I'm not going to like this aren't I?_

* * *

"Me and Cameal aren't performing that song." I claim, making sure to wear my _'take no shit from anyone'_ face.

"Why not," Artie asks, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Look around and count how many guys and girls there are," I tell him.

"What's wrong with our numbers," Finn says, he tilts his head to the side.

I sigh exasperatedly. "There are three guys and five girls here, so there's going to be two girls that are going to be partnered up," I tell them.

"Uh...so?" Kurt says, raising an eyebrow.

"So?! We're going to get slaughtered out there if _they_ \- those stupid jocks and cheerleaders," I turn my head towards Finn. "No offense."

He shrugs. "Eh. It's all good."

"Anyways, those stupid teenagers are going to be all judgy and shit, and are probably going to make my life hell. It's bad enough those Cheerios know I'm lesbian," I shake my head as I rub my forehead.

Don't get me wrong, I love being lesbian and all, but this crap is just starting to remind me of La Push. No matter how tough I seem, insults would still get to me, but ever since that bitchy ass Cheerio threatened to tell the whole school, which hasn't happened yet, I've been pretty confident as to how the school population treats me (which is getting out of my fucking way). Thinking about it, I'm actually enjoying bad-mouthing the jocks when they try to get a rise in me. I just deal with them like how my uncles taught me...which is going Jet Li on their asses, but that's another story.

"W-we could-d al-w-ways do a p-p-plan 'b'," Tina states. I slowly turn towards the black clothed girl.

"Let me guess, it's something sexual isn't it?"

The girl blushes and chuckles awkwardly.

"M-maybe." She smiles at me cheekily.

* * *

"Why do I have to sing plan 'b'? What did I do to deserve this?" I groan as I pout.

"The whole group agreed that you're singing and the reason you're singing is because you have the most sex appeal than most of us," Cameal simply whispers to me, wearing her blue jeans and the same color V-neck.

"Why couldn't it have been Rachel?" I mumble under my breath.

"What was that?" Cameal questions, raising a eyebrow. From her expression it's clear that she heard every single word...but I'm not giving her any satisfaction.

"But why _me_?" I whine, slamming my fists down on my black jean clad knees.

Cameal glares at me, making me shrink on the spot.

"I told you it was because of your appeal. Now be a good girl and pay attention to what Schue's about to say," she pats my head, making my eye twitch with disapproval.

"If it makes you feel any better," the unmistakable voice Brittany whispers into my ear, her breath hitting my neck, causing the hairs to go up. "You are a good girl."

 _Did I mention Cameal and I are sitting in front of the Cheerios?_

 _No wait, let me ask a better question._

 _Did I mention we are sitting in front of Sue Sylvester?_

"Thanks Brittany," I tell her, turning my head to the side so only half of my face is visible to her.

"You're welcome," she replies, then placing a lingering peck on my temple, causing heat to run up my cheeks as I turn my attention to Schue.

"-glee club used to rule this place," he says into the mic. I ignore the sneers of the cheerleaders behind me.

"And we need new members for this epic club. I could tell you about how great glee is...but- umm...I think I'm gonna let some friends of mine show you instead," the curly haired man walks off the floor to where the jocks are seated.

The red curtains open up to reveal six silhouettes.

 _ **(ND girls)**_

 _Get up on this!_

The three girls walk over to the left side of the stage as the guys go to the other.

 _Get up on this!_

 _Oooh, baby, baby_

 _Baby, baby_

 _Oooh, baby, baby_

 _Baby, baby_

 _Get up on this!_

 ** _(ND guys)_**

 _Ah, push it **(Mercedes:** Hey! **)**_

 _Ah, push it_

 ** _(Rachel)_**

 _Sa-Sa-Sa-Sa-Sa-Sa-Salt and_

 _Peppa's here!_

 ** _(Artie)_**

 _Now wait a minute, y'all_

 _Now this dance ain't for everybody_

 _Only sexy people_

 _So all you fly mothers_

 _Get on out there and dance_

 _Dance, I said!_

 _Holla_

Oh Jesus!

That's what I'm thinking. Rachel is gonna be the death of me, but at the same time I want to punch Finn for groping the tiny diva.

 ** _(ND girls)_**

 _Get up on this!_

 ** _(ND guys)_**

 _Ah, push it_

 ** _(ND girls)_**

 _Get up on this!_

 ** _(ND guys)_**

 _Ah, push it_

 ** _(Mercedes)_**

 _Hey!_

 ** _(New Directions)_**

 _Aaaahhhhh!_

 _Push it!_

They all stand with thei sides to the sudience, each of them with only one of their arms pointing out. Which is also my cue. A different beat plays and I'm thankful for the length of the intro before it goes onto the lyrics. Taking a deep breath, I hurry up putting on my ear mic, then exhaling as the words pour out my mouth.

 _Don't be so quick to walk away_

 _Dance with me_

 _I wanna rock your body_

 _Please stay_

The spotlight turns away from the majority of the New Directions, landing on me and Cameal.

 _Dance with me_

 _You don't have to admit you wanna play_

 _Dance with me_

 _Just let me rock you_

 _Till the break of day_

 _Dance with me_

We stand up simultaneously. We walk down the bleachers towards the stage, then spinning around facing the audience.

 _Got time, but I don't mind_

 _Just wanna rock you girl_

 _I'll have whatever you have_

 _Come on, just give it a whirl_

 _See I've been watching you_

 _I like the way you move_

 _So go ahead, girl just do_

 _That hip shaking thing you do_

I bump my hip against Tina's once, making her stumble slightly but as soon as she's balanced, she shows me an amused smile on her face.

As I dance the exact steps of the song, I am oblivious to the lustful stares of four specific eyes, hazel eyes in particular.

 _So you grab your girls_

 _And you grab a couple more_

 _And you all come meet me_

 _In the middle of the floor_

 _Said the air is thick, it's smelling right_

 _So you pass to the left and you sail to the right_

I spin left around Mercedes, then I run to the right; sliding on my knees shortly after. As the song progresses, my mind starts to change about how I feel about people viewing my sexuality. Maybe it's the adrenaline rush or just the joy of singing, but whatever it is that's boosting my confidence level, I like it.

 _I don't mean no harm_

 _Just wanna rock you girl_

 _Make a move, but be calm_

 _Let's go, let's give it a whirl_

 _See it appears to me_

 _You like the way I move_

 _I'll tell you what I'm gonna do_

 _Pull you close and share my groove_

I pull Cameal towards me; her back pressed to my front as we grind to the beat for a few moments.

 _ **(ND guys)**_

 _Don't be so quick to walk away_

 _Dance with me_

 _I wanna rock your body_

 _Please stay_

 _Dance with me_

 _You don't have to admit you wanna play_

 _Dance with me_

 _Just let me rock you_

 _Till the break of day_

 _Dance with me_

I do a body roll, smirking when I hear a person cat-call.

 ** _(ND girls)_**

 _Talk to me girl_

 _No disrespect, I don't mean no harm_

 ** _(ND girls)_**

 _Talk to me girl_

 _I can't wait to have you in my arms_

 ** _(ND girls)_**

 _Talk to me girl_

 _Hurry up cause your taking too long_

 ** _(ND girls)_**

 _Talk to me girl_

 _Better have you naked by the end of this song_

I push of my black button down, flinging it behind me, leaving me in a tight maroon tank top.

 _So what did you come for_

 _I came to dance with you_

 _And you know that you don't want to hit the floor_

 _I came to romance with you_

 _You're searching for love forever more_

 _It's time to take a chance_

 _If love is here on the floor_

 ** _(ND guys)_**

 _Girl_

I start my dance solo while making easy beat boxing combos.

 _Bring the beat back_

 ** _(ND girls)_**

 _Hey_

 _Dance with me_

 ** _(ND guys)_**

 _Yeah_

 _Come on baby_

 _Don't be so quick to walk away_

 ** _(New Directions)_**

 _Just think of me and you_

 _Don't be so quick to walk away_

 ** _(New Directions)_**

 _We could do something_

 _Don't be so quick to walk away_

 ** _(New Directions)_**

 _I like the way you look right now_

 _Don't be so quick to walk away_

 ** _(New Directions)_**

 _Come over here baby_

 _Are you feeling me?_

 _Let's do something_

 _Let's make a bet_

 _Cause I gotta have you naked by the end of this song_

My fellow mistfits form a triangle behind me; myself at the front with Cameal and Rachel beside me, and Finn at the back with Mercedes and Tina. All of us with our left arms behind our backs; heads down and our right arm straight forward with our fingers pointing at the audience.

I start to get anxious when I don't hear the usual appreciation after performances, but then again this school isn't usual.

"Yes!" I hear Jacob shout out. Then everyone in the audience stands, clapping enthusiastically except for Sue and her Cheerios.

"You still think plan 'b' is full of crap," Cameal manages to say through the appreciated applause.

"Maybe a little," I yell out, chuckling when Cameal rolls her eyes at me. My eyes start their adventure, sweeping across the faces of students. They land on the Unholy Trinity as I feel the gaze of Rachel on the back of my head.

* * *

"What the hell are you wearing," Cameal says as she walks into my room. I look up from the book I'm reading from my place on the bed.

"Can you tell me what I'm wearing," I ask, confused about what she's talking about.

"I'm talking about the black beanie sitting on your head. How the hell did you even manage to make your hair disappear?"

"Oh, that! I put my hair into this- like bun," I wave my hand absentmindedly, my attention drifting back to the book.

"Okay, just to be honest, you looked," she pauses, biting her lip. " _Delicious._ "

I gulp down nervously. "Uh... _thanks_?"

"Do you have like those nerdy glasses or something?" She whispers huskily.

I blink at her. "Are you sapiosexual?" I raise a curious eyebrow at her, sort of amused by her behavior.

She mumbles a ' _maybe.'_ Deciding that I should humor the girl, I put down the book and reach towards my book shelf where I placed my brand new glasses.

Once I've put them on, I try to hide my smirk when Cameal lets out a whistle.

"Hot damn," she breathes out as she unconsciously leans in. When her face is a foot away from mine, I gently slap my hand over her mouth, grinning smugly.

"Not tonight sweetheart," I say, shaking my finger at her. I jump off the bed and run out the room, cackling evilly.

"Are you _kidding_ me?!" I hear Cameal groan in frustration behind me.

* * *

"See you later," Tina says, leaving the girls locker room after all the girls have left to go home after PE.

"Bye!" I call out.

After glancing around, I strip off my shirt, leaving me in a black sports bra and basketball shorts. I was about to peel off my shirt when I hear a sniffle echo from the showers. Carefully walking through the pathway of lockers, I take a step inside the shower room. Looking from left to right, I am met with empty stalls, but once I get to the last one on the left, my breath gets caught in my throat.

 _Quinn._

Still in her cheerleading uniform, (well, a soaked uniform 'cause the shower is on) with her thighs pressed to her chest and forehead touching her knees. I slowly creep into the stall and slide down the wall, cautiously sitting beside her with my legs stretched out, the water splattering my body. The sudden movement making the cheerleader's head snap up.

I am met with red puffy eyes and a hardened expression that breaks once she see's me. Without warning the hazel-eyed beauty, I put my arm around her slumped shoulders and gently pull her towards me.

"What's the matter?" I whisper into her hair.

"I'm fat." She grumbles.

"No you're not, you're perfect." I tell her softly as I press a kiss to her temple.

She sniffles again. "If I was perfect then Finn wouldn't be in Rachel's business and kissing those plump lips," she leans her head into my chest as my eyes widen at what she said.

 _Damn, she must have a crush on the diva._

I feel anger in my chest when I realize that Finn is a cheating little bastard. I mean, even though Quinn told me she's lesbian and probably shouldn't really be affected by this, a girl shouldn't be treated like that, like come on, that's a total dick move.

"Are you sure that's precise?"

"I saw them kissing in the auditorium." She tells me, wringing her fingers.

 _Oh, how I'd love to just march down there and pry those slobby flaps off of Rachel and tear him a new one._

Looking at the girl beside me, my heart breaks a little more.

 _I could always tear him a new one later._

"Quinn, look at me."

The cheerleader takes her gaze away from the wall across from us and gives me her undivided attention.

" _You_ are not fat, okay. But even if you were I would still know that you are beautiful and insanely amazing in everyway." I pause, not knowing what else to say. "My words might seem awkward and that...I'm just saying this to make you feel better but in reality I'm not. 'Cause everything I just said abut you being beautiful- are just straight up facts," I let out a deep breath. "Looks don't matter b-but what matters...is the true person that is hiding in the shadows within yourself. The person that is comfortable in their skin. Complete even. I don't know what else to tell you," I shake my head, chuckling softly, unaware of the adoring look I'm getting. "All I know is that...you're a well dedicated person- I could go on forever but I feel that I'm starting to prune. You're beautiful- no wait, scratch that, you're drop dead gorgeous. Whatever these high school bitches tell you that is hurtful or something like that, I want you to believe that you are the most breathtaking-"

I am cut off when soft lips are pressed onto mine.

Shivers explode through my nerves, making my self control disappear... _completely._

My lips start to tingle involuntarily. I feel hands place themselves on each sides of my neck, her cold fingers grazing my jaw, causing my breathing to falter slightly.

Quinn starts to move. I feel her straddling my legs and her nails digging into my shoulder blades, the movement of her lips never stopping. I softly bite her bottom lip, earning a loud moan as water drips down my face.

I thank god that I decided to wear my compression shorts otherwise- _well you already know._

The hazel-eyed girl's hands start to travel down my arms and to my stomach, continuing their oh so lovely assault. Her fingertips once again finding friction against my skin, leaving goosebumps everywhere. I let out a soft groan.

And just like that, in one-fourth of a second after I made a sound, there's no more weight above me. My eyes pop open to find myself alone in the stall.

Carefully standing up and walking out of the running shower, I don't see a sign of Quinn.

I groan out in frustration.

 _Stupid teenage sex hormones._

* * *

"So-...what's the reason for my presence at school...-this early in the morning," I ask Mr. Schue the next day as I walk alongside him to the choir room.

"Well based on your truthfulness and kind exterior, I was thinking that your judgment is the best for this specific job," the curly-haired man replies as we stop just outside our destination.

"And what's the job exactly, if you don't mind me asking," I narrow my eyes at him as I adjust my glasses that I finally decided to wear. The man says silent, completely ignoring the question and opening the choir room door instead. I let the middle aged director walk into the room first, then I walk in- not really paying attention to my surroundings.

 _I'm sleepy okay?! You can't really blame me for wanting more sleep._

"The job as a co-judge." He says as I finish rubbing my eyes.

"What do you-" I stop short when I realize that we're not the only people in the room.

I am met with the grinning face of Brittany, an amused look of Santana, and of course the superior expression of Quinn with blush tinting her cheeks; probably remembering what occurred yesterday.

"So...-co-judge? As in they're auditioning?" I glance at the three cheerleaders.

Mr. Schue just nods.

"For glee club?" I continue slowly, not really believing what's happening right now.

 _Am I still dreaming?_

He nods again.

"Well, that's..." I try to find some sort of word in my head. I want to say _surprising_ but I feel as if I might offend them.

"...great." I finish, smiling awkwardly.

"It sure is." Mr. Schue agrees. "Anyways, I'm quite surprised that you guys are trying out," Mr. Schue directs it to the Unholy Trinity.

"You should be aware that Finn and I are dating from the school newspaper. So what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't support him." Quinn smiles sweetly, which is obviously fake.

"Well take it away." Mr. Schue says, pressing one of the buttons of the stereo.

I go over to Mr. Schue's place near the piano and stand next to him as the music starts.

 ** _(Quinn)_**

 _The moment I wake up_

Just by the few lyrics I'm already smiling brightly. Her voice has an angelic tone to it that I'm practically eating up every word that comes out of her mouth.

 _Before I put on my make-up_

 ** _(Brittana)_**

 _Make-up_

 ** _(Quinn)_**

 _I say a little_

 ** _(Brittana)_**

 _Prayer for you_

 ** _(Quinn)_**

 _While combing my hair now_

 _And wondering what dress to wear now_

 ** _(Brittana)_**

 _Wear now_

 ** _(Quinn)_**

 _I say a little_

 ** _(Brittana)_**

 _Prayer for you_

 ** _(Fabrittana)_**

 _Forever, forever_

 _You'll stay in my heart_

 _And I will love you_

 _Forever and ever_

 _We never will part_

 _Oh, how I love you_

 _Together, together_

 _That's how it must be_

 _To live without you_

 ** _(Brittana)_**

 _Would only mean_

 ** _(Fabrittana)_**

 _Heartbreak for me._

As the song progresses, I start bobbing me head to the tempo of the song.

 ** _(Quinn)_**

 _I run for the bus dear_

 _While riding, I think of us dear_

 ** _(Brittana)_**

 _Us dear_

I almost get a heart attack when they bounce their hips to the side, revealing a little too much skin. I start getting a little distracted to pay attention to the performance when I shamefully begin to think of undesirable things to get my friend to...umm- shrink down, 'cause umm...it's getting really painful for me.

 ** _(Fabrittana)_**

 _Forever, forever_

 _You'll stay in my heart_

 _And I will love you_

 _Forever and ever_

 _We never will part_

 _Oh how I love you_

 _Together, together_

 _That's how it must be_

 _To live without you_

 ** _(Brittana)_**

 _Would only mean_

 ** _(Fabrittana)_**

 _Heartbreak for me_

The song comes to an end with Quinn at the front, with Santana and Brittany behind the Head Cheerio. My hands get clammy when I catch sight of Brittany biting her lip, my appendage twitching inside my shorts.

"What do you think Lexi?" I hear Mr. Schue ask.

"Umm...-there's p-plenty of room for n-new members," I breathe out, not bothering to look at the director. Only staring at the trio before me who has smirks upon their faces.

Literally, I'm going to have to go to the hospital if this keeps happening.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Songs:**

 **Gold Digger by Kanye West**

 **Push It by Salt-N-Pepa**

 **Rock Your Body by Justin Timberlake (with changes for Lexi)**

 **I Say a Little Prayer by Aretha Franklin**

 **Special thanks to guest, Jessbarb, gabbieg, Alexis99, BuzzyDeanPoP, Charliechameleon, DeathKeeper56, GleekMonster, Isaiah Flamez, Julie4Days, ShadowHunter2012, WolfJOEY1997, .94, cstotts1, dana9095, jazzydefe, neveryoumind, serenity-neko-chan, Charmonster12**

 **Please review: I _might_ update faster.**


	6. Can You Stand The Heat? Part 1

**Author's Note:**

 **Sorry everyone for not updating. My laptop has been suffering problems lately and I have posted a chapter today but it wasn't appearing as I was told by one of the readers of the story. So I'm currently redoing the entire chapter.**

 **Another news from me is that, I have a channel on YouTube.**

 **It's called 'Shadow Flip Daggers'. It's basically has scenes from Acafellas which is the chapter I'm writing right now so I'd recommend if you watch some of the videos, subscribe, and press like.**

 **So see you guys soon, for the next chapter which is part 2 of this one.**

 **Warning: Sexual content between Lexi and Cameal**

* * *

 _Can You Stand The Heat?_

 _AKA Acafellas Part 1_

* * *

"Lexi, stop slouching," Mr. Schue reprimands me.

"I would if you could change the choreography," I tell the educator from my spot next to Tina and dare I say it, Quinn who is looking at me in shock, as well as Santana and Rachel.

 _Did I do something?_

Ever since the encounter with Quinn, I've been avoiding her like a plague, she probably was too. Why would I be avoiding her you ask. Well whenever I do see her, my mind becomes the pervert that it is and my penis sticks out. Let's just say I'm still trying to picture Finn in a dress when I'm around the blonde Cheerio.

"I'm sorry Lexi, but some of the members in this club still have trouble multitasking. So in the mean time we'll have to stick with simple steps and go from there," Mr. Schue replies, giving me an apologetic look as I reply with a dejected nod.

Tina pats my shoulder, giving me a sad smile. I shrug back in response.

"Mr. Schue if I may," Rachel starts. "Lexi is quite correct actually. We need someone who is professional and not trying to be rude, but the choreography we're doing as of now is too simple." She pauses, glancing at Quinn. "It's very unoriginal and I'm not saying this to offend you but the New Directions would be more exceptional if we had more experience on our side. We can't compete with Vocal Adrenaline with these steps and we need to be the best. We need Dakota Stanley. He's even understudied on Broadway."

"Just because he understudied, doesn't mean he ever performed," he stated.

"Did you ever perform Mr. Schuester?" Quinn asked, taking a step forward. "After high school. Did you even try?"

He doesn't answer, shifting in his spot and looking up at the ceiling.

* * *

 **Rated M**

* * *

I groan out when Cameal drags her fingernails across my bare back as I suck on her left nipple while my fingers ram in and out of her wet hole. Chuckling loudly when the other girl starts to protest after I've stopped my actions.

"What the hell Diaz," I hear Cameal say through gritted teeth.

"I'm not done yet," I murmur as I leave bites on her toned stomach, then licking the rest of the way down. I travel down lower, my face eventually coming face to face with her sex. Running my tongue up the girl's slit, I take hold of Cameal's thighs, trying to keep her from bucking.

" _Oh my god_ ," she breathes out, her hands finding my disheveled hair. Deciding to finish the girl off, I begin my assault on her clit. Biting down on the swollen skin gently, my fingers find their way back to their mission. I slowly insert my digits, my breath shuddering slightly.

It still surprises me how I'm still nervous whenever this level of intimacy occurs between Cameal and I.

Crawling back up over her without removing my fingers, I hold my weight up on my left arm; I lean down, brushing my lips against her parted ones. I can feel my penis aching as it grazes Cameal's inner thigh but I ignore it. I tentatively swipe the tip of my tongue on her bottom lip; her own tongue meeting mine, our mouths dancing together.

Cameal's hands begin to caress my waist, one of her fingers tracing patterns on the patch of skin.

My digits taking up a rhythm then slowing down when I know she's about to climax. I curl my fingers, finding that sweet spot that has her crying out sharply.

Her fingers dig into my hips making me hiss as I pick up the pace. I can feel sweat forming on my back as the motion of my fingers become uncoordinated along with Cameal's breath. After a few moments Cameal screams out as I feel pure wetness pour onto my fingers.

I bring them to my mouth, licking and sucking every drop before rolling over, trying to regulate my breathing.

"Your turn," I hear Cameal say.

Before I can react, her soft hands are on my appendage. I throw my head back as she starts massaging my balls while she twists my cock gently, her fingernails grazing the head.

I start to feel pre-cum oozing out. Lifting my head up, I gasp at the sight of her licking the liquid, making my eyes roll back into my head mildly.

Cameal throws a leg over my hips, straddling me; she gently takes my meat and positions it below her entrance. I can already feel her warmth radiating onto my appendage.

She slowly lowers herself onto me, her slick lips encasing only the head of my penis. She then, drops down suddenly, sucking me in completely, making me groan at the tightness and the warmth surrounding me. She rises her hips again, the head once again being the only part in her. I immediately lift my hips up, wanting release, just as she sinks down.

We both gasp in pleasure, her palms landing on my breasts. I place my own hands on her waist as I look up at her, her dilated eyes staring right back at me.

"Are you okay," I ask, squeezing her waist gently.

She nods. I groan when she pinches my nipple as she rolls the other one between her fingers.

We've always been the types to not say anything during sex. We agreed that it was not our thing since it was very awkward...literally awkward.

She begins to rock back and forth; her muscles start clenching my cock. Her walls squeezing me so tightly as my squeeze shut. When her hold softens a bit, I slam myself into her hilt, making her speed up.

I start to feel the tension in my balls, so when she pounds down one last time, I flip us over, throwing her leg over my right shoulder.

I slam into her repeatedly, my gaze on her features as her knuckles turn white from gripping the bed sheets.

Using the position as an advantage, I slide my hand between our sweaty bodies and dragging a short fingernail over her clit.

The sounds of skin rubbing together and the headboard banging against the wall still echoing through the room along with our moans and grunts.

After a few laps, I start rubbing the reddened clit, feeling a familiar coiling in my lower stomach. I bury my head into Cameal's neck and bite down on her collarbone at the same time we climax together, my load emptying out inside her.

I cease my movements of rocking into her slowly when her leg goes limp on my shoulder.

Lifting my head up, I find that Cameal has fallen asleep, snoring softly.

Chuckling, I carefully put her leg onto the bed and pull out of her. Getting off the bed with ease, I pull the sheets from under her feet and over her nude body.

Quickly, I grab my clothes and walk out of the room, closing the door behind me.

I run back to my room feeling guilty about thinking of someone else during sex. Well...not someone else to be exact...maybe four...someone...else's.

* * *

 **End of Rated M scene**

* * *

"What the hell was that about," I question Mercedes after Quinn and Santana had left the girl to her devices.

"What was what?" She asks, her eyebrows scrunching in confusion.

"What were you talking about with those two," I say, adjusting the book I've brought in my left arm as I shove my other hand in the pocket of my khakis.

She looks around as if someone was listening in on the conversation. "I can trust you with anything right?" She asks in a guarded way.

"Of course you can." I reply, stopping at my locker, carefully arranging the books as I put away the ones I was recently holding.

"I have a crush on Kurt." She says in a rush, right as I was picking up the pencil I dropped onto the floor. her answer leaving me wide-eyed and I lift my head up instantly to look at her but I fail...miserably and excruciatingly when my head hits my open locker door.

" _Ah shit!_ Son of a bitch, that hurt," I shriek, clutching the wounded part of my cranium.

"Crap, are you okay," she asks, touching my arm.

I rub at the sore furiously, standing straight up again and slamming the door closed.

"Yeah, did you just say you have a crush...on...Kurt," I ask in a state of disbelief.

 _How many of these people have terrible gaydar?_

She mumbles, "Yup."

"Well-...ummm...it's your life. What the heart wants is what it truly desires," I tell her. She nods absentmindedly. "But let me ask you a question," I say, getting the girl's attention.

"What is it?"

"Is it the heart talking or is it the idea of having a boyfriend-...in which case is your brain," I softly tell her.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not blind...-well metaphorically speaking I'm not or else I wouldn't be wearing glasses right now. I've noticed the way Mercedes has been looking at Kurt. I've also noticed Rachel doing the exact same thing to Finn...

But anyways, it's very clear that Mercedes has a crush on Kurt and I've seen her look at the way couples would be sweet with each other. But still saying that she has a crush on the boy is still shocking.

 _Crap, she's talking...wait what is she saying...?_

"Sorry, what did you say?" I smile at her sheepishly.

She rolls her eyes at me playfully. "I said it was my brain talking."

I start to open my mouth to reply but I stop when a palm is thrust into my view.

"But it won't hurt if I try," she says lowering her hand.

I nod my head in understanding. "Like I said, it's your life. But good luck okay." I smile at her before walking away.

"See ya later Jones!" I yell out after I've turned the corner.

* * *

"I'm hungry," I say for no reason.

"You're always hungry," Cameal tells me from her perch on my back as ND, except Finn and Artie, walk towards the Carmel High entrance, with me and Cameal at the front of the group.

"I'm hungry right now 'cause _someone_ is too damn lazy to walk all on her own that I have to haul her ass to the door that's not even that far, so I'm here burning calories, ergo I'm hungry you lazy bum," I bite out with a smirk on my face so she knows I'm just teasing.

"Ugh, shut up," she smacks my head and flicks my ear.

"Get off of me then," I counter as I wince at the sting on the tip of my ear.

"Fine then," she huffs, jumping off my back.

Shaking my head, I take a step forward only to feel another sting on my ass.

" _What the fuck?!"_ I exclaim in outrage.

Cameal starts jogging away from me, cackling like a maniac. "Slap ass Friday," she runs around, arms spread like a bird.

"Slap ass Friday?! It's not even Friday you little bitch," I yell at her, completely red in the face.

"Catch me if you can _DIP SHIT!_ " She yells back, flipping the middle finger at me, a wide grin plastered on her features.

Rachel interjects before I could even utter another insult. "Guys," she strides towards me just as Cameal rushes forward and taking my hand in hers.

I chance a look behind me to see the cheerleaders eyes are locked onto the intertwined hands between Cameal and I.

I don't know why, but there's a happy building feeling in my chest. It increases even more when I find Rachel looking at the exact same thing. Rachel looks up from our joined hands to my smirking face, making her blush furiously.

Clearing her throat, she turns her attention straight ahead.

"That's Andrea Cohen," Rachel points directly at two girls, one has a neck brace and the other is vomiting in a garbage can. "She won Outstanding Soloist last year in Absolutely Tampastic," she says in an eager way.

The diva confidently walks over to the pair that's currently conversing.

"Are you guys Vocal Adrenaline," I hear Rachel ask in the distance.

"What the hell," I gesture with my hand towards the parking lot.

"These kids are just snobby, they all got Range Rovers," Mercedes comments.

"Don't!" The voice of one of the VA girls says, gaining my attention again. "He's a monster!"

See this is what I told them yesterday.

 _No, we need to do this, they said. It's for the benefit of glee club, they said. Well what I'm saying is that I don't have a good feeling about this._

* * *

"Which one would you tap," Cameal asks loudly as the girls of Vocal Adrenaline walk off stage after they performed Mercy, but not before a girl winks and waves her fingers in a very flirty way.

"Can't you ask me that quietly?" I whisper back harshly, as Mercedes looks at me questioningly from her seat. I turn to my left to see Rachel glaring after the flirty girl, making me smile to myself.

"No." She whispers back. "Plus a birdy told me that I was your girlfriend."

I groan quietly to myself. "It was Mercedes wasn't it. Look I was-"

"Nah, it's alright. It's actually a great benefit for my hypothesis," she says, an evil glint in her eye.

"Great, you and science, the best of friends aren't you," I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes but soon regretting what I said when she punches my arm so hard that I bump my rib into the armrest.

"And that is..." I groan in slight pain as I clutch my side.

"If they're gonna go ape shit crazy and claim you like them wild bitches on TV," she glances at the four girls subtly. "Then we have to pretend to be all lovey and rap like that in front of them."

"So you want to pretend that..." I intertwine our hands to point it out.

"Not exactly, you know just hint that we're doing the dirty."

I think for a moment a smirk playing on my lips.

"You're lucky that I like you enough to keep you around," I wink at her.

"Please, bitch," she grabs the collar of my shirt, puling me closer so that our noses are almost touching. "We both know I'm too hot for you to let me go." She smirks before leaning in and capturing my lips for about seven seconds and she leans back in her seat, her own smirk in place as I smile at her, catching Santana looking in my direction. She glares at me before turning her attention to Brittany and Quinn who are ignoring me. Shrugging, I sit properly in my seat, I look towards Rachel and see that her arms are crossed. Raising my eyebrows, I look towards the stage awkwardly.

 _Well...definitely looks like they're pissed._

Wonder what's gonna happen next time is what I'm thinking.


	7. Can You Stand The Heat? Part 2

**Author's Note:**

 **Apologies for the wait guys, I just had a lot of things to worry about including high school and it's difficult since I go to a Naval Academy. That's right folks, this female writer is a badass...at least that's what I keep telling myself, but actually in reality I'm awkward and nerdy. I think? I'm not sure.**

 **Also, if any of you have any questions concerning the story or anything about my personal life that's not too personal, feel free to PM me or leave a review.**

 **And I've been watching 8-BitRyan's lets plays of _Outlast_ and _Case: Animatronics_ , as well as Markiplier's videos of _Emily Wants To Play_ and my new infatuation... _Until Dawn_...and lets just say I shipped so many F/F characters, and of course imagining my OC, Lexi Diaz, in on the journey. By the way, _Outlast: Whistleblower._ Awesomely messed up in a good way, a very remarkable story indeed.**

* * *

 _Can You Stand The Heat?_

 _AKA Acafellas Part 2_

* * *

The sudden ringing of the cellular phone in my pocket catches me off guard as I start my session of my morning run. Stopping in my tracks, I pull out my phone from my sweats and look down to see my little sister's cheeky face. Smiling to myself, I press the phone to my ear and wait for the impending rays of sunshine.

" _How's it going bitch?_ "

Echo Diaz greets me with the most cheerful voice despite the words she had just uttered. For being two years younger than me, that girl sure has a vulgar mouth. Thinking it over in my mind, I should've probably considered watching my own mouth around her. _Oops._

"Great, thanks for asking."

" _I know, I'm awesome like that._ "

I scoff playfully. "Nice to hear you haven't changed even a single bit, jackass," I shake my head with amusement, but my eyes widen when an elderly woman passes by me on the sidewalk. Her eyes narrow dangerously. I smile sheepishly at her as I cover the phone with my palm, blocking off sounds so Echo doesn't hear the humiliating event that's very likely going to happen. "Good morning ma'am." I try to smile at her, but awkward moments like this make me cringe.

"You better watch that mouth of yours in public young lady." She shakes her head at me. I gulp. Nodding in response, my not halfway there smile easily slipping into a deep frown.

I nervously take a step back. "Yes ma'am, have a good day." I tell her, blanching even more as Echo's voice manages to fill the air with more crude remarks.

Quickly, I walk towards the park. Speed walking with determination to escape further shame. I get irritated by the second as Echo continues ranting on and on about something. My eyes scan the area, trying to find a decent tree that's high enough to sit on and not be seen. Finally spotting one a few paces away from the playground that had ironically only a single family, I grab onto a branch. Once seated safely on the second level, I place the phone back onto my ear, my sister's voice becoming clear.

" _Are you even listening to me?! Dammit! Talk already!_ "

I roll my eyes. Sighing with exasperation, I answer her. "Can you please be quiet, you're giving me a fucking headache."

" _I'm giving you a headache?! What about me, huh?! I'm an eighth grader, Lexi! You know, the year right before freshmen year!"_

"So what? I was a freshman too and I did just fine." I shrug my shoulders to myself.

 _"That's cause you have Cameal for crying out loud! Me? Sure, I got friends, but it's not the same as having your sister there to emotionally support you!"_

"It's not my fault Echo!" I whisper back harshly. "You of all people should know that I can't keep flying back and forth. That's just too much money to spend that we don't have."

 _"Of course I know that Dumbo! But, it's **YOUR** fault because you promised that you'd at least call me before school started here."_

"Echo, you know that I'd be busy here too."

 _"Really Lexi?"_ She scoffed with disbelief. _"How is that an excuse? You could've at least called me when you got there. But ya know what the fuck you did? Nothing. No effort whatsoever."_ I look down at my lap, realizing my foolishness. _"Great and mighty Lexi is too good to keep her promise and doesn't even call me once. Don't you remember that I struggle talking to people? It's like a death penalty for me."_

"Just talk, it's as simple as that. And don't forget, I was in your place too! But my anxiety is fucking worse than yours! Just woman the fuck up, already and get that stick outta your ass!"

 _"That's not my fault! Seriously, we haven't seen each other for about a month and suddenly you forget the fact that you have a sister..."_

My heart clenches at her words. It's true, everything that's happened here has made me confused that I've completely forgot about everything at home. Every time my sister tried calling or either one of my parents did, I'd be sleeping or just not be in the mood to communicate. It pains me that I've forgotten. It's not that I don't want to try calling, it's just that if I do I might get homesick and then feel the urge to go back home. And that means leaving the girls behind and I don't want that. I'm still trying to figure it all out. I just can't leave yet...not without closure.

"I know."

I hear a snort and an almost silent sniffle. _"Yeah? Well it certainly feels like it dumbass."_

And with that she hangs up.

Taking my phone away from my ear, I speedily get rid of the stinging tears in my eyes.

"Diaz! What the hell are you doing up there?!" A familiar voice calls out.

My eyebrows furrow in confusion and shock. Glancing down, I spot Santana staring up at me on the ground. "Santana, what are you doing here?"

She rolls her eyes at me. If I wasn't so disappointed with myself I would have laughed...or not...er...-she might kill me. She places her hands on her hips that just screams authority. "It's a public place, I can be here whenever the hell I want Bagheera!" She says with her usual sass.

I raise an eyebrow at her. "Did you just call me one of the characters from _The Jungle Book_?"

"Whatever." Looking at me for a moment, she stares at me with those light brown chocolate orbs that make me feel calmer after what had transpired between my sister and I.

After a couple of seconds, I sigh. "So...do you like...want me to come down or are you going to come up here and save me?"

* * *

"...and that's about it." I finish, telling her the whole story (not the thing including her and Fapieberry, that would be stupid) after climbing the branches and noticing my internal tornado of emotions. She looks at me from the corner of her eye. "What do you think?" I ask, when she doesn't respond right away.

She turns her body towards me, leaning against the tree and crossing her arms. I gaze at her curiously, wondering what is going on in her head as my fingers trace the markings of the branch we are sat on. "You're a **_dumbass_**." She deadpans, shooting me a bored look before looking down at the kids that have began playing soccer below our dangling legs.

"Yeah." I roll my eyes exasperatedly. "Well I already heard that from my sister, so there's really no point in saying it again." I muttered absentmindedly, playing with the watch on my right wrist.

"Doesn't matter. I still think you're a dumbass." She replied just as a short auburn haired girl knocked the ball into the net.

I smile unconsciously, being reminded of my sister when we had played against each other that one time. My jaw tenses when I slowly remember our intense exchange earlier. Shaking my head, I hang my head low. I know my sister is right, I know Santana is also and she sure as hell knows it. I wanted to call Echo, but how can I explain why when the reason is because of your super gay feelings for four different girls. It's unheard of and confusing to no end. What would I say? That I wouldn't call her or else I'd get homesick and I won't be able to survive it. So I'd want to move back, but it means leaving. Leaving them. It's painful.

She knows I'm gay. _Everyone_ in my family knows I'm gay.

Gay for four different girls.

Feelings for four different people let alone all of them being female. That's gonna be hard to explain. I don't even know what my family's opinion is on polyamorous relationships. Then again, I have a dick. Freak of nature, am I right? Might as well go all the way with oddity.

"Look." Santana begins, catching my attention. She shifts on the branch, sliding closer to me. "I don't usually do this because I hate being a sentimental mush of crapiness. So you listen to me and you listen to Snixx, got it?" She stated, pointing a well manicured finger in my face, her eyes showing genuine concern for me.

I nod right away...even though I have no absolute idea who this...Snixx is.

 _That's her inner self._

 _Huh?_

 _That's her inner-_

 _Yeah, yeah. I heard you, but how do you know?_

 _Oh, I meet her every Tuesday for coffee._

 _...okay then?_

"You fix this crap you started, okay? No excuses. You tell your sister whatever the hell your problem is with calling her and _BOOM_! Problem solved. Just talk it out." She tells me, snapping her fingers and wiping imaginary dust off of her shoulders.

I blink.

 _"That's it?"_

"Trust me." She grabs my hand and the nerves in my back go haywire. I see her eyes widen and I can tell she felt it as well. Just now I've noticed how close we've been sitting next to each other. The warmth of her hand radiates against mine and the fresh scent of her breath hits my nose. She lifts up her hand to touch my right cheek. Soft fingertips brush against my jaw, a slightly ticklish tingle that causes me to smile a bit. We sit there for what seems a long while, enjoying the way the breeze touches our exposed skin and the sounds of the children frolicking below us.

 _"Hey! Watch out!"_ The voice of a little girl screams.

My head snaps down to see an airborne soccer ball hurling towards the Latina beside me. Not being able to react quickly, it hits her in the forehead with a loud impact that makes her stumble backward. _Oh shit!_ My eyes widen as my arm shoots out, grabbing her waist firmly. I pull her against my form, my other hand barely latching onto a nearby branch. The autumn leaves around us shake and two squirrels run past us around the trunk.

 _"¡Dios mío!_ _¿Estás loca? ¡Mira dónde apuntas!" **(Translation: My God! Are you people crazy?! Watch where you aim!)** _ She yells harshly, her voice straining with slight fear as she clutches onto my hoodie with vice grip.

 _Better stop this before it gets out of hand..._

I think, glancing down at the two smirking boys. "Sorry, not sorry." One of them says with a creepy grin. The other one sticks his stupid tongue out at us, making me want to slap the both of them in the back of their heads.

 _...or not._

A smirk spreads across my lips, watching Santana as she glares at them before climbing down and going on a full blast rant that has the two kids cringing in horror.

* * *

Getting home after a long day with Santana, who by the way still has me surprised with her unusual, yet welcomed sweetness; I see Cameal on one of the porch chairs reading a book. "Hey Cameal, what are you doing out here?"

She looks up at me with a questioning twinkle in her eye that makes me very suspicious about what's going to happen as soon as I step foot inside the house. " _Oh, you know_." She says in an exaggerated tone, making my eyes narrow. "Just catching up on some reading." She lifts up the leather bound book in her possession, showing me a surprisingly colorful cover.

I raise an eyebrow at her. "When you mean _reading_ , do you mean porn fantasies?" I question her, a chuckle excaping my mouth.

She scoffs even though there's a notable crack in her voice. She's fucking lying. "Uh...n-no! That's just absurd. You-you...absurd-like person? It's very absurd. Very and absolutely absurd in an absurd way! You're absurd!" She points accusingly at me.

"Is that why you keep saying absurd?" I smirk triumphantly. Her only response is a nonthreatening glare and the flip of her middle finger. "How absolutely charming of you Cameal. It's so charming that it's _very and absolutely absurd in an absurd way_."

She sniffs, her nose scrunching up as she proceeds to glare at me. " _Just shut up._ "

I nod slowly, clicking my tongue. "Kay."

Continuing to the door, I slowly turn the knob. Pushing the door open, I lean my head back expecting something horrid to pop out from behind it. When nothing does, I call out. "Graham!" Cameal's footsteps tap closely behind me as I walk through the hallway.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Her voice bounces through the hall. As soon as I step foot into the kitchen, I am met with the sight of the Muñoz family seated around the island. Without a thought, I slouch to myself, feeling the awkwardness start to gather around me. However, with the way the fraternal twins are grinning wildly at me, it soothes my nerves knowing I don't have to converse with my aunt and uncle with a tense manner.

"Lexi!" Veronica, the eldest twin's voice booms through the room. Without waiting for a response, I'm taken into soft arms. I smile in amusement when I hear the other half of the twins yell out.

"Group hug!"

Mandy jumps onto my back, leading everyone to join in and contribute to my death. " _I'm being tortured_." I choke out when Veronica embraces me even tighter. I almost hear my bones crack under the harsh pressure. Letting go of me, the older twin pats my head even though she's four inches shorter than me. "Stop that." I swat her hand away. "I'm not a dog."

Veronica rolls her eyes at me. " _Sure_ , you're not." A teasing smile is shown.

I laugh and this time I'm the one to initiate the bone crushing embrace. Lifting her off the floor, I whisper lowly. "Missed you Nica."

"Hey! What about me?!" Mandy grumbles, a pout on her lips.

Making sure the eldest sister is safely on the ground, I turn towards the young sibling and hug her softly. "I'll never forget about my MM." I smirk at her after I've let go.

"Since Lexi is here, let's eat!" Graham says, a special sparkle in her eyes.

* * *

"Which grade are you in now? I keep forgetting." Veronica states, looking through the collection of literature on my bookshelf.

"Seriously?" Mandy deadpans, tying her chocolate locks into a pony from her spot at my desk.

"Uh yeah?" Nica replies, finally grabbing a book and plopping down on the floor.

Mandy rolls her eyes, making Cameal and I smirk in amusement. "Let me remind you dweeb, that Lex is older than us by a year." She starts, leaning back in her seat. Veronica nods, listening carefully. "And we're in the ninth grade. Just really think about it genius."

"Excuse me for not remembering. I mean, come on, we haven't seen this bitch for a long time." Veronica gestures to me with the tip of her book. Cameal coughs loudly, giving the twin an expectant look. "We haven't seen _these_ _bitches_ for a long time." Veronica corrects herself. "Do you really expect me to remember these things?" The older Muñoz points to herself.

Mandy tilts her head to the side as if she was contemplating the question, but then she responds the way Quileute members of my generation do.

"Eh."

 _That's it?!_

 _Simple. Right, brain?_

 _..._

 _Nothing, really?!_

"To answer your question, I'm in my sophomore year." I tell them, exasperated with this ongoing argument as I throw my hands up and let them fall back against the bed.

"Oh, cool." Veronica tells me before blanking out as her gaze remained on the pages in her lap with a distant look.

That's one thing I have in common with the girl. I just blank out what people are saying half the time and then later...I deal with the mortification of being caught. Let's just say, Rachel figured out or found out that particular fact. And we've sort of probably made a deal that if I do that again...my ears will be paying the consequence of being flicked.

"Did ya guys hear the news back in La Push?" Mandy asks, after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

Cameal and I share a glance before she asks. "What news?"

"Lexi's family is packin' up and movin' here." Veronica replies instead just as Mandy opens her mouth to answer. The older sibling smirks at her glaring twin.

I let the information sink in before I burst out into question. "Wait, what?!" I exclaim in shock, confusing me as to why I hadn't been informed about this a long time ago.

"Yeah dude." Veronica glances at me in a puzzled way. "Didn't Echo tell you when she called? She said she was going to talk you today about it by the time we got here from the airport."

My eyes widen, tears form in my eyes. _Oh shit..._ I realize that's the main reason why Echo had contacted me, but instead... God, I'm such an asshole. Pretending to scratch my forehead, I hide behind my sleeve to wipe at the offending drops of water. "Um...no actually, I guess she forgot to mention it." I shrug as casually as I can.

"Oh!" Mandy snaps her fingers. "Cameal's cousins are too." She says, locking eyes with said girl beside me.

"You mean Brandon and Ferris?" Cameal's eyebrows furrow just as mine do. The twins nod simultaneously.

"Why though?" I ask, wondering about Echo and everyone else. What's with everyone wanting to move all of a sudden?

"Don't know." The younger sibling shrugs. "They said that there were problems in La Push that they couldn't deal with, so basically everyone in our family circle is moving here while the rest of the tribe stays to solve it."

I turn my head to look at Cameal, effectively forming a telepathic conversation with her through our eye contact. This odd thing has happened before. We don't know how...or...why, but it just does. It's not exactly frequent though, maybe more or less just popping in every now and then. Although, when it does, the timing is very coincidental and precise.

 _I'm suspicious._

 _Me too._

 _I wonder just what the hell is going on over there._

 _...you thinking what I'm thinking?_

 _I think I know what you're thinking, but I'm not sure what I'm thinking is the thought that you are thinking...I think?...so...-yeah! Carry on and ignore my blab._

I gesture for her to carry on, oblivious to the two pairs of eyes that are staring at Cameal and I as if we had gone completely mad.

 _This calls for an investigation._

 _Well?_

 _...do you mean like right now or some other time...? Because to be honest, I'm a lazy sack of worthless nonsense. And...-oh, wait! Or ya know, you can just do the investigation alone. I'd be no help whatsoever._

 _Really? You're going to leave this whole mystery to me?_

 _...I mean...yeah. Pretty much. And yes, I know I'm your best friend and you're mine...but I'm lazy and I'd just drag you down with me._

 _You're a bitch!_

 _Yeah, well it takes one to know one!_

 _That was so fucking lame._

 _Eh, that was the first thing that came to mind._

 _Whatever._

 _Awww, you mad bro?_

 _..._

 _Cameal?_

 _..._

 _Answer me! Oh, come on! Ya know I'm a lazy fucker so I won't be any help!_

 _..._

 _Seriously? You know what, never mind. I'll just shut up._

I turn my attention to the sisters, their necks snap from left to right, gazing at us weirdly like we're the weirdos. Okay, I am a weirdo. I'm proud to say that. I'd gladly take the trophy if there is one.

"What the fuck was that?" They scream in unison.

* * *

Strolling down the hall towards AP World Studies, I am so deep in thought that I don't notice the presence of two people behind me. Arms suddenly loop through mine. Without a single clue of what's going on, I am dragged into a dark classroom. The door slams shut and I hear the lonely click of the lock in the all too silent room.

"What the hell is this?" I mutter to myself, greatly astonished as to why the danger alarms in my head aren't sounding off. Like...isn't this kidnapping? So why am I not screaming like my life depended on-

In a flash, the lights turn on and reveal two cheerleaders. My eyes scrutinize their expressions.

Brittany, is present with a cheery expression that makes me shoot her a smile without a single prodding. And of course Santana, stands beside the tall blonde with an air of indifference.

Ahhhhh, so that's why danger alarms didn't sound off.

Although, I expected these expressions...-Santana's perplexed me. Shouldn't she be on a rampage what with the news of Pucktana breaking up? Instead of this neutral behavior, shouldn't she be angry? Out for blood perhaps. Not calm and collected. These words connected to Santana...those are what set me on the edge. I just don't know what to expect. Will the sweet and amusingly sarcastic girl that called me Bagheera come out to play OR another new side that I have not seen yet? I'm leaning towards the former on the wish list. Anyways, when the news had gotten to me, maybe I was jumping for joy in the bathroom. Maybe not. But I'll deny that tiny fact OR just not say anything at all because as far as I know, you and I know are the only ones that know what I am thinking. Yes, you all. The reader of my thoughts. And me Lexi Diaz. We are the only ones that know.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I nervously switch my gazes between them. My feet back me into a teacher's desk and I appreciatively use it as an opportunity to rest against it. "Did you...um...ladies need something?"

"I told you before Diaz." Santana confidently strides forward, my mouth drying up in anticipation. "First day of school." A recognizable predatory stare in her eyes make me gulp. "You remember what happened that day?" She stops in front of me, pressing her whole body against mine before dragging a smooth finger along the column of my throat. The thigh that is unexpectedly wedged between both of my own almost makes me choke on my breath.

"Uh-uh..." I gaze pleadingly at Brittany who just smirks at me with the same attractive stare. Dammit, I'm gonna die here.

" _You_." She slides her finger down, flicking at my crew neck shirt with disdain and eyes my neck. "Set aside _my_ offer." Her eyes dart up and I realize I am definitely screwed. Her usual light chocolate brown have shifted into damn near onyx black. A smirk creeps onto her lips, causing a lovely shiver to run up my throat. "I don't like that, Lexi."

With a sudden force, I'm knocked flat onto the desk. Santana straddles my hips. Her spandex covered center grinds against the zipper of my pants. I painfully hold in a breath, feeling a building vein on the right side of my neck. My arms tremble at my sides, losing the power to do anything else but that. My breathing works against me with its loud obviousness. "I-I told you Santana...I had plans prior to when you had asked." And I did. I think I had to meet Quinn at the playground. Yeah, that was it. Why am I so weak against female authority? Why? "Besides-" My eyes widen when Santana leans down.

I suck in a quick breath.

Her nose barely grazes mine when a shadow appears at my side.

"San, I'm gonna go to class. I really don't want to miss Geometry." Brittany saves me before Santana had the chance to lean down all the way. I don't think I can survive this. Now I really want sweet Santana here. As much lust filling this is I really wanna meet more of sweet Santana. I need sweet Santana. Attractive and sexy Santana is too fast for me. This is too far ahead of my speed limit. To my luck, Santana decides to drag her lips across mine. Her teeth sneak out and bite by bottom lip for a second before letting go completely. I release an agonizing moan and my hands unconsciously fly to Santana's hips. Trembling fingers grip onto the red uniform with desperation.

My hazy eyes watch as Santana slowly sits up, her center grinding against me again. My jaw tenses. "Alright." She leans towards Brittany and places a searing kiss onto her mouth. When they separate, they both wink at me with knowing expressions.

"Be gentle with her San. I want my turn soon." Brittany rubs at Santana's arm before leaning down towards me. Her delicate lips touch mine and the smell of a sweet tangerine scent evades my senses. The kiss ends too quickly, and I resist the urge to pout when she pulls back a few inches. "See you later." She whispers softly, rubbing my cheek with her thumb. The touch lulls my hyper nerves as her eyes roam over my features. She leans in again and presses her lips against my temple. She rises to full height and pecks Santana on the corner of her mouth, making my heart swell in adoration. The blonde skips towards the door and silently clicks it shut before blowing me a kiss.

Multiple rounds of clicks catch my attention.

My eyes slowly drift away from the door and to the Cheerio's clicking tongue. "I recall wanting to see what's under your shirt." And before I realize it, her hands had wiggled their way under the fabric and her hands are noticeably warmer than average. Nevertheless, there's a sensational heated feeling on my abdomen as experienced fingertips dance on my stomach with nails taking the lead. "But all you did was reject me."

My eyes narrow with puzzlement and then I feel it.

A burning in my side ignites as Santana grasps where my ribs lay. "Uh Santana?"

"You _rejected_ me." The burning intensifies as I shift under her uncomfortably, her hand tightens on my ribs. The sharpness of her fingernails making crescents into my skin.

"Santana, I really think-"

"And I was being _NICE_ about it!" Her unhuman like growl makes me jump from beneath her. However, my abrupt movement doesn't deter her. My heart rate quickens as fear builds high in my throat. The tightness around my stomach has me wanting to vomit out my insides. I begin to fidget vigorously, the hand on my abdomen still hasn't budged. Instantaneously, a painful stab of scalding heat shovels cruelly into my skin. A huge beat in my heart leaps out instantly. It's as if my a part of my soul was ripped out and replaced with a familiar tingle.

" _Oh shit! Santana!_ " I shoot up on the desk and grab her wrist purposefully. "Santana, stop!" I yell out in frustration, making the girl look at me as if only seeing me for the first time. I blink back in surprise at the deep shiny red hues in her eyes, and then they were gone. Replaced with heavy tears as her hands slap over her mouth to prevent the sob.

"Oh no! I-I-"

"N-No, Santana it's fine." My words fall out hurriedly with a tremble. What the hell happened? "It's fine, I promise." Santana shakes her head furiously before her forehead falls against my shoulder. A choked sob repeats and a still stinging print on my side shocks me with a quick blast of heat that makes me stab my upper teeth into my lip, drawing out blood from the pain. And after a moment, the agonizing feeling was gone only to be replaced with a cooling buzz. My arms wrap around her shaking form and the desire to comfort her tugs roughly on the arteries on my heart with fire like binds. The image of a steel cord flashes into my mind. Except there was a black haze that seemed to be flowing around the steel. The cord ignites with a fiery blaze at the bottom that spirals around until reaching the very top that sprouts an impressively large black talon. And as fast as it came, a blinding white light takes over and I am embracing Santana in my arms. Hot tears touch my neck and I feel connected to this girl. As if I was marked. A blast of warmth runs through my veins, just resting everywhere throughout my being...-and oddly, I feel quite _nice_.

"It's fine Santana. Perfectly fine." I assure the sobbing girl in my arms before placing a kiss on the top of her head.

" _Only time will tell."_

* * *

 **A/N: So I changed quite a lot of things in this chapter.**

 **Also apologies for the translation, you can blame Google Translate for that.**


	8. Quality Time

**Author's Note:**

 **I am so sorry. I feel awful for making you guys wait but my laziness has gotten to me and I had to watch a random Glee episode to spark up my inspiration bubble of some sort. And I have been watching Resident Evil 7 videos for the past few days, courtesy of Markiplier and I have been geeking out so much.**

 **There's also stressful shit going on at school with exams and all that lovely business. So YAAAAAAY.**

 **Eventually though, I am going to finish this story...It's going to be a very long process because I know for a fact, obviously, that this story is going to have so many fucking chapters and I am shaking with excitement just by thinking about it.**

 **I can't promise that I'll not go on an unnecessary break cause I'll break that promise so quickly.**

 **Anyways, I am Sanvers trash. My life and my heart...sorry I just had a very gay heart attack (Someone catch me!)**

 **Warning: (Spoiler Alert) Certain things aren't accurate about the movies (Movies you ask? You'll find out soon and it is kinda obvious) Also stereotypical things, I'm Asian so I'm being stereotypical towards myself in this chapter**

* * *

 _Quality Time_

 _AKA Acafellas Part 3_

* * *

"Dammit Mike! Stop it!" I yell at him in exhaustion as he spins around me and dunks the basketball into the hoop.

"Oh, come on Lexi! Don't be a spoil sport!" He tells me as he celebrates with a victory dance.

I roll my eyes in response and collapse face first onto the gym floor. I regret it so much. _Nasty ass floor and dirty shoes stepping on it. Ew._ "Fuck off Chang!" I growl at him. "My back hurts, my feet hurt, and my arms are real close to falling off." I groan in pain, feeling the stinging ache all over my body. And not only that I haven't eaten at all, breakfast nor lunch.

He laughs at my grimace as he sits down next to me with the basketball in his hands. "Hey, it's not my fault that you challenged me. By the way, you failed miserably."

I lift my head up from the floor and glare at him. "No shit, really?" I deadpan. "If I won I'd be moonwalking to my trophy right now." I gather up energy to push him, causing him to stumble from his sitting position. He makes a small noise that causes me to raise an eyebrow at him. He quickly sits in his original spot with blush rising up his neck. "Do you have like a squeaky toy on you or something?"

"Shut it Diaz." He grumbles under his breath as I erupt in laughter.

Pushing myself off the floor, I sit down opposite of him so we're facing each other. "I'm playing, I'm playing. Geez. I'll stop for the sake of your dignity." A smirk on my lips as I put my hands up in mock defense.

"Thank you." He sighs, wiping the literal sweat off his forehead. "You are a noble warrior." He bows his head. "Considering that, I offer myself to comply to all your wishes senpai."

"Oh dear, help us all!" I exclaimed, spreading my arms and looking up at the ceiling. Then pressing my palms together in a praying manner. I hear Mike laugh at my silly antics. Letting my hands fall in my lap, I nudge him with my elbow. "But are you serious? Cause I can think of so many things you can buy for me." My eyes light up at the thought.

"Yeah, but only for today. So hurry up before your timer runs up." He shrugs. "And I have nothing to do, so might as well hang out with my long lost sister." He grins, punching me in the shoulder softly.

My face twists in an unamused expression. "Are you seriously starting a family tree right now?"

"Don't even know. Is that what kids these days are doing?" He asks, spinning the basketball on his finger.

"Beats me." I shrug. "So what do you wanna do Bro Chang?"

His eyebrows scrunch together in thought. "Wanna play tennis?" He places the ball back on the ground.

I scoff. "And have you beat me at that too?" I raise an eyebrow at him as I lean back on my palms. "No way in hell!"

"Golf?" His eyes crinkle in humor.

"Stereotypical much?" I deadpan, flicking his ear.

" _Ow_!" His hand flies to his ear. "What about...something non-sporty? Um...movie theater?"

"Now you're thinking my _tall_ Asian brother." I grin at him cheekily.

His eyes narrow at me. "That right there is stereotypical."

"And don't I know it! But now that you say I'm your senpai...I command you to take the whole glee club out for the movies!" I point at him, my voice echoing throughout the gym.

"Oh, come on! I'm gonna go broke!" He groans in displeasure.

"Sucks for you!" I laugh, swiping the basketball swiftly and making a break for the door.

" _Lexi!_ "

* * *

"Dude, I thought you said I was paying?" Mike asks, walking up to me and handing a bag of popcorn over.

I nod my head at him. "Yeah, you did pay."

"For all of you, I mean." He gestures to the group who are talking amongst themselves in front of us. I catch Quinn's eye who waves at me, a small smile on her lips.

I wave back before turning my attention to Mike. I raise both my eyebrows in faux realization. "Oh, _that._ I felt the urge to help out my bro, so I paid for all the girls' tickets and Kurt's too. But if you want to pay so badly, I guess you can pay for all the snacks the glee guys want." I tell him in a happy tone. "Toodles Chang!" I run off for the second time today, leading the girls to the 8th auditorium who are carrying the food I had already bought them.

"What's _Stepfather_ about exactly?" Mercedes asks me, looping her arm through mine.

Another arm finds its way through my right arm with a very cheerful Brittany attached to it. The blonde currently wearing a Kermit beanie. "Well the title is _Stepfather_ , so I'm guessing a really mean stepfather." She tells us, flashing the both of us a wide smile.

"Probably Miss Pierce, but we'll just have to find out." I wink at the cheerleader, causing her to giggle.

Cameal who is in front of us, previously chatting with Tina and Rachel, looks over her shoulder with a mischievous grin. "Yeah that and I'm dying to see Amber Heard."

"Fucking fangirl." I shake my head at her knowingly.

"That's so damn true Lahote, I can hear your perverted thoughts all the fucking way over here." Santana sneers from behind the group, Quinn in stride with her. Coincidentally, a horrified mother covers the precious ears of her son, rushing past the two girls.

"Shut up Lopez! Amber Heard is the bomb, you can't make my gay heart stray away!" Cameal tells the Latina, marching her way through the double doors.

"Preach." Brittany nods her head, offering her fist to Mercedes who reluctantly bumps it.

Unexpectedly, Cameal marches back out of the room and glances everywhere. When her eyes land on me and momentarily flicks towards Brittany who's munching away at her Twizzlers, a scary roguish smile washes over her lips. "Hey baby! I almost forgot about you." I blink rapidly in confusion as her feet carry her towards me. She takes me out of Brittany's grasp. "Remember the plan stud." She whispers in my ear.

I nod in realization, beginning to remember our plan. "Well come on then." I tell her, glancing back at Brittany who is pouting at the empty space I had just occupied a few seconds ago.

 _Dammit, I feel bad now._

Cameal drags me through the doors at the same moment my hearing picks up Rachel's voice. "Don't feel sad Brittany. You can sit with me if you want?"

"Yay! Come on Rae, I'll race you upstairs!" I hear Brittany reply. I can almost see her wide smile.

Blonde and brunette rush past us, scurrying up the stairs as quiet giggles are heard. My eyes follow their movements and I hold back a chuckle as Rachel surprisingly beats Brittany in the race to the top, ignoring the people glaring at them. I feel Cameal tug on my hand. I look towards her to see her pointing at the large screen. "Let's go, the previews are starting."

* * *

I have no clear idea on how I got stuck in the middle. Not exactly in the middle though. We're like seated near the stairs, but everyone that I know is just surrounding me. Very specific people are surrounding me. And they are using it to their advantage I tell you.

Rachel sits beside me with Brittany to her left. And Cameal sits on my right, clinging onto my arm. There's no problem on my left side. The only thing I realize that's working with this plan is that they are constantly guiding my attention towards them whenever Cameal tries to tell me something. Directly behind us on the other hand...I'm beyond positive that Santana is kicking the back of my seat harshly with gusto every time I pretend making physical contact with my head to Cameal's shoulder. And Quinn...let's just say...I don't remember her coughing a lot when we got to the move theater in the first place. Oh dear god, the plan. It's working...but my head hurts like a bitch.

* * *

 _15 minutes later_

My hand drifts to my cup of soda where Cameal's hand rests nearby. Just as my fingertips touch the plastic, my seat jostles roughly. Rolling my eyes, I sag against my chair tiredly, my grey Nike shoe accidentally bumping against Rachel's loafers. "Sorry, my bad." I whisper, smiling sheepishly and trying my best to see her eyes through the dark.

"It's perfectly fine Lexi." She replies, patting my exposed forearm with her soft hand before turning her attention to the screen. I keep my eyes on the side of her face, memorizing the small freckles for a few seconds before I remember that I'm not supposed to be staring at her and embarrassingly shoot my eyes back to the movie.

A few minutes later, I feel a soft tapping on the toe cap of my shoe. I slowly turn my head towards Rachel who has her eyebrow arched in a playful manner. Gazing into her dark eyes, my own foot navigates its way to the heel of her own shoe and I give it a small nudge. The corner of her lip twitches as a challenging glint in her eyes makes itself known.

Soon, the sound of shoes knocking together can be heard for a mere few seconds. Until...

A middle aged man with his dark hair greased back in a weird style whirls around in his seat. His upper lip curled up in clear annoyance. " _Play footsie on your own damn time!_ " He hissed at us before swiveling back to face the screen and slamming his back against the cushion of the chair.

Locking eyes with Rachel, I notice her mirroring my expression. Her alert eyebrows, wide eyes, and burning cheeks displaying it all. We cringed at the same time. I'd laugh if I wasn't so uncomfortable with what just happened.

* * *

 _36 minutes later_

My head is _fucking_ killing me.

After momentarily rubbing my temples, I take off my glasses to rub at my eyes. Blinking rapidly, my vision starts to become blurry and everything seems to be moving. _Oh shit...This is not a good feeling._

Picking myself off the seat and tottering slightly, I ask the two girls beside me. "May I pass through please?"

Their eyes dart from the screen to my face before they make room for me to pass. That's all the answer I need to bolt past their legs and down the lighted stairs all the while covering my mouth.

* * *

"Rae, I'm just gonna go to the bathroom." Brittany tells the small diva beside her, pointing her finger at the stairs.

"Okay, hurry back." Rachel's eyes communicating worry to Brittany's blue ones.

The tall cheerleader flashes her an assuring smile. "I'll make sure to bring her back with me." She says, before bounding down the stairs to find Lexi, not knowing that two cheerleaders and the brunette diva's eyes follow he silhouette until it disappears.

As all of this occurs, however, another La Push born sits through this with an expressive smirk and sharp eyes that observe each facial expression of the still seated girls.

* * *

"Lexi." I whisper loudly, walking into the nearest ladies bathroom. My eyes taking in all the open stalls except for one with a very familiar grey Nike shoe slightly sticking out. A groan echoes from the stall. "Lexi?"

Another groan is heard.

Stopping just outside the door, I ask. "Can you open the door please?"

"I don't want you to see me like this." I hear her grumble before I hear the sound of vomiting.

"Lexi, please just open the door." I desperately tell her, feeling a little helpless.

 _I don't like her being sick. What would Lord Tubbington not do?_

A few more seconds of hearing her empty the contents in her stomach goes by before she responds. "I don't wanna." She says in a pouty like tone.

I sigh, wringing my hands as I lean against the stall divider. "You're sounding like a child and that's coming from me of all people." No reply. I sigh again, rubbing my hands over my face. Suddenly... _light bulb moment._ "Open the door or I'll crawl under this thing and attract tons of weird, nasty bacteria." I wait a few moments before a resounding click of an unlocking door echoes this time. It swings open slowly, revealing the sick girl. "Oh, Lexi." My voice cracks a little.

She lifts her head up and looks at me, te paleness of her face very noticeable. "This is why I don't want you to see me like this. See, you're all sad now." She grimaces, clutching at her stomach.

"I'd feel better if I can make you feel better." I sit beside her, wrapping my arms around my knees. I watch closely as her head slowly falls on my shoulder. "Do you feel like throwing up more?" I feel her shake her head. Racking my brain with more ideas. _Another light bulb moment._ I know exactly what to do. "Let's go." I say, slowly guiding her to her feet and out the stall to the sink. "After you wash your face with cold water, I'll buy you some Sour Patch Kids and Junior Mints that Lord T loves after smoking weed." I rub her back, feeling the muscles in her back that make my knees tremble. I'm not trying to be a pervert like my cat and all, but you should really feel the muscles on her back.

"For my smelly breath?" She asks, leaning on the sink heavily with a crooked grin after she'd rinsed her mouth.

I nod energetically with a large grin.

She laughs as loudly as a nauseous person would be capable of and it makes my heart swell with rainbows.

* * *

"Where the hell are those two?" Kurt asks displeasingly after regrouping for the second time.

"Did all of you check everywhere?!" The voice of a small brunette can be heard from down the hall. Her eyes, in Finn's opinion traveling at the speed of that bird from Looney Tunes.

 _What's her name again?_ He thinks.

Oh, only if Santana had telepathy. She'd yell at the football player so much. Firstly, for not even knowing the bird's name which is _ROADRUNNER!_ Secondly, that bird is a _he_ thank you very much. Maybe say, "I should sick the Lima Heights Adjacent version of the Bandidos on your whipped cream covered nipple self!" Yeah...something along those lines.

Puck raises his hand.

"What is it Noah?" Rachel asks him urgently.

"I went into the room that was showing _Astro Boy_."

"And?!" Santana snaps at him, deeply worried about the two missing girls.

The mohawked boy flinches obviously. "The usher chased me out after I caught him masturbating and he tripped with his pants down his legs."

Everyone in the group made a disgusted look.

"D-during a k-kids movie?" Tina whispered to herself, managing to stutter for real.

"Guys, I don't think that job even exists anymore." Artie says, looking at all of them bug-eyed. Matt, who's manning the wheelchair, nods vigorously with a worried expression. A brief minute passes by with all of them looking at each other in discomfort.

"We have to find them." Quinn said, with clear determination before storming down the hall with the group in tow. They haven't even walked far before they heard a loud shriek on the other side of a movie cut out display of one of the Toy Story aliens.

"We're too late! The pervy usher captured them!" Puck himself shrieked louder than the one previously. His hands on both sides of his face.

"Excuse me _Drama Queen_ , but shut your road kill lips up!" Cameal growls at him, who tries to subtly hide behind Rachel. He fails miserably when the brunette singer stalks towards the cardboard that's three times her height and shoves it to the side brutally.

All the anger and worriedness is all pushed away once they see what's behind the cut out.

A loud shriek erupts again, but it is clearly not one from distress, only from pure...

...disappointment from not catching...

...Junior Mints...

...that are being aimed at your mouth.

Lexi is the first to notice them. She waves at them awkwardly as warmth flows to her mildly pale face. Brittany watches the other girl's movement with sudden confusion, waving her left hand hesitantly as the right one picks up the fallen mint. "Why are you waving?"

Lexi points behind the blonde who turn around. "Hey guys!" She smiles at them brightly before turning back to Lexi and flinging a yellow Sour Patch Kid her way. The group watches the candy sail through the air, bouncing off the wall and into Lexi's mouth who chews on it happily. The tan girl bows proudly as Brittany claps with approval. The glee members lock eyes with each other, showing disbelief in their features.

"Oh, the indignity!" Cameal announces with an accent.

"Ay, Gordon!" Mike snaps his fingers at Cameal cheerfully.

"Gordon Ramsay?" Mercedes asks, a puzzled expression crossing her face.

"Thomas and Friends." Lexi states, throwing a mint in Brittany's direction while understanding makes itself known in Mercedes' mind.

Brittany catches the mint in her mouth before speaking. "I love those British trains." She turns back to her box of candy and pulling out a red one.

"Okay, I'm confused." Quinn points out, Santana nodding in agreement.

"What the fuck are you loonies even talking about?"

"They're conversing about PBS Kids, Santana." Rachel replies, sitting on the floor beside Lexi, trying to intercept flying sweets.

Santana tilts her head, crossing her arms. "What's the midget talking about?"

"Ignoring that false statement about my height, to answer your colorful question, Santana. PBS Kids is a nationwide public broadcasting service that airs children's programming. The network is designed to mentor children on literacy, mathematics, and social-emotional skills. Television shows that include Dragon Tales, Teletubbies, Cyberchase, WordWorld and Bob the Builder. And because you have no absolute idea what PBS Kids is, I am sorry to say that your childhood is missing many gaps and important aspects in educational animation."

"Yup. Don't forget about Arthur, Between the Lions, Curious George, and Clifford the Big Red Dog." Lexi adds, pouring some mints into Rachel's hand.

Brittany hums. "Also Fetch with Ruff Ruffman and Barney and Friends. Thomas and Friends falls into the category too. Which Cameal was referencing to when she said ' _Oh, the indignity!'_ That's because that's the main phrase that Gordon, one of the characters, uses in the show. Adding on to what Rae said..." She pauses, her gaze switching between Quinn and Santana. "Both of your childhoods suck." She finishes, popping numerous candy into her mouth.

The two cheerleaders blink in surprise, thinking the exact same thing.

 _Did they just team up against us?_

* * *

"You okay there Lex?" Cameal asks as I drool over the Unholy Trinity in not too much clothing.

"Um...what? I guess. I don't know." I wave at her halfheartedly. "What was the question?"

"It still surprises me that the Cheerios are assisting us." Rachel says from the other side of the car we're washing together. Snapping out of my daze, I dunk my yellow sponge into the bucket of soapy water beside me and begin washing the car where I try not to glare at the male owner that's currently staring at Brittany pretty much the same way I was.

"Why? Is it because they're bitches who don't want to contribute to the community?" Cameal suggested, clad in jean shorts and a black crop top.

"No...well...that and Coach Sylvester doesn't usually allow her Cheerios to mingle with bottom feeders." Artie replies, shrugging before going back to work.

I would've heard what was being said, but I'm a little _too_ focused on the fact that Quinn and Santana are spraying water on each other. Because of the detail that I am unconscious at the moment, I don't notice that Brittany is slowly walking in my direction with a hose. Suddenly, I am being sprayed with water; a rush of it hitting the side of my face. When the spray of water abruptly stops, I wipe the water from my eyes and open them to see Brittany with a grin on her face, only about ten feet away to my right, clutching the hose in her hands.

I turn towards her, an evil smirk replacing my frown. "You think that's funny?"

She crosses her arms over her chest, causing me to briefly look...down there. Glancing up at her face, I know I've been caught leering when I see her smirking at me. "Very." She holds out the hose, the water erupting from it. I close my eyes in time as it strikes again. Drips of it running down my neck and a whole mass of it seeping through my black undershirt. I spit out some water when the spray stops. After I've rubbed my eyes, I open them to find that the cheerleader is smiling at me; a very lovable smile, I might add and...she runs off. I shake my head in amusement.

Lifting my drenched shirt over my head, I throw it in Cameal's face, earning myself a loud, "Bitch!" I quickly run after Brittany, passing some Cheerios, including Quinntana in only black sweatpants and a sports bra.

I duck behind a car when Brittany glances behind her shoulder. I get on my hands and knees... _yes my hands and knees. Don't be thinking wrong._ I peek under the car to see feet on the other side. When the feet shift to the opposite direction, I quickly stand back up and creep slowly to the back of the Ford Explorer. Pressing my back against the trunk door, I take a quick look to recognize that it is Brittany that's facing the other way. Jogging up to her, my arms quickly snake around her waist, pressing my wet front against her back.

"Oh my god!" She shrieks as I spin her around. My abdomen heating up from the way her body fits with mine, making me sigh in contentment.

Placing her back on the ground without letting go, I stand on my tippy toes because of her damn wedges and whisper in her ear. " _Who's wet now?_ "

A smile forms on my mouth when I feel her shiver against me. I rest my chin on her shoulder, savoring the moment greatly as my eyes shut.

"Yo Diaz!" Cameal shouts somewhere, making me growl in annoyance. My arms tighten around Brittany's waist as well as her hold on my forearms.

"Aren't you going to go?"

I don't answer. I continue holding her. The warmth from her body radiating against my own warmth despite a slight wind blowing on our moist skin.

"Lexi! Get your bitch ass over here!" Cameal screams, frustration evident in her voice. I groan loudly the exact same time the girl in my arms does too.

"See you in science Miss Pierce." I whisper in her ear before swiftly spinning on my heel and towards Cameal's screaming.

* * *

Running late to glee club since I had a dentist appointment, I power walk down the streets, nearing Carmel High when I spot a brunette carrying multiple things, honestly needing help. Sprinting over, I catch some books falling from the woman's grasp. "Let me help you with that." I offer, looking down at her, finding a face that's so familiar somehow.

"Thank you." She said earnestly as I take a basket full of text books and sheet music and placing one of the boxes on top of it. Following her down the sidewalk, we walk into the Carmel High parking lot, where she leads me to a black Range Rover. After I've placed her belongings into the trunk, I am now being given more thanks as she enters the driver's door and rolls down the window.

"Thank you so much...?" She pauses, outstretching her hand towards me.

"Diaz. Lexi Diaz." I say, taking her hand and shaking it. "And you are?"

She stares at me for a moment. _Those eyes..._

 _She looks so familiar. Where have I seen her before?_ I think.

She responds, a cheeky grin forming. _That smile...looks so familiar..._

"My name is Corcoran. Shelby Corcoran."

* * *

 **A/N: Anyone catch my reference to Naya Rivera's Halloween costume as the Roadrunner from Looney Tunes? What did you think of the chapter? Please leave a review and I will be very happy with you.**

 **Also...so many fucking references.**


	9. Stop And Stare

**Author's Note:**

 **So...I'm pretty sure...that some of you folks want to slap me upside the head for being late once again. *cowers slightly in the corner* But hey I did warn you guys that I'm a person of laziness. *shrug* But no matter! I am back from the dead and hopefully over summer break I can stop being a pile of sluggish crap.**

 **Anyways, Outlast 2. Yeah I'm just going to ramble a few moments right now before you can continue with the story. However, you may proceed and skip my note if you'd like to. Anyways, I'm late as hell but Outlast 2 is the coolest yo. Like I'm mildly horrified by the sound track and some of the gore, but eh. The creepy noises just get to me. My fault for simultaneously enjoying and shrieking out of fear from the jump scares. Also, what about Val huh? I'm sorry that I'm not sorry that I find her attractive because of her craziness and not so subtle sexual hunger. It gives me goose bumps thinking about it.**

 **I also have other story ideas that have popped into my head over the months. I don't know if you guys are aware of this, but I'm an OC character kind of gal. So basically, I have OC story ideas for movies like _Cracks, Divergent, Matrix, Pitch Perfect, and Train To Busan_. There's also a few TV shows that I would like my OC's to venture in such as _Person of Interest and Riverdale_ (but mostly just _Glee_ ideas). Also OC for the video game _Outlast 2_.**

 **Guess what guys! I'm also a Cadet Petty Officer 3rd Class in high school. I know what you're thinking...these navy ranks have odd and unusual names. For example, I was previously a Cadet Seaman and before that, a Cadet Seaman Apprentice. It's...yeah...I'll just let your imagination run wild...**

 **Okay I'll end the misery for all of you.**

 **So, everyone, I present to you a gift from me to you.**

 **Warning: Randomness**

* * *

"I should call her right?" I ask myself, walking back and forth across my porch with my phone in hand as Rachel and Santana try their best to sit as far away from each other as they can on the stairs. Brittany sat at the very bottom edge of the steps, cradling the impressively large cat that is Lord Tubbington on her lap. The two cheerleaders showed up unannounced an hour after Rachel had arrived for moral support, claiming to have no money for food and immediately went directly to my house (how do they know where I live?) to raid my kitchen.

After entering the choir room just two days prior, I was nearly run over by the fleeing one hundred twenty five pounds that is Dakota Stanley. I found out that Rachel Berry had fired the former Broadway understudy and maybe in the process of looking around the room I spotted the Unholy Trinity shifting uncomfortably on their feet while intensely gazing at the short brunette. And can I say, I have impeccable detecting skills and...also just basic common sense that the trio was very much turned on by the stand Rachel had taken. I'm just glad and...disappointed; maybe for the reason that I was able to not be in pain down there, but also that I missed what was probably Rachel's greatest Berry slam moment. I can just imagine that confident grin and twinkling eyes she must have had. _Darn it! Stupid dentist appointment!_

"Yes Lexi, for the benefit of you and your sister's relationship, I strongly advise that you contact her as of this instance." Rachel gives me an encouraging smile, effectively slowing my heart beat and my racing thoughts.

Santana groans loudly. "Really midget?" She raises an incredulous eyebrow at said girl. "Even outside of school you talk more than what is necessary."

"Santana, I understand that I have an extensive vocabulary, but what I said was merely a single sentence. And it's not my fault that you have been burdened with frequent mood swings." The singer counters with a huff, crossing her arms over her argyle sweater.

"Are you saying I was punished by god and given the curse of the _bitch_?" The brunette cheerleader laughs dryly as she stands up, placing her hands on her hips and a scowl soon on her face. I glance between the two. _Well that escalated very quickly._ Rachel grimaces at her choice of words.

"N-no. Of course not! I just assumed that you're on that time of month- "

" _I'm not on my freaking period!"_

I watch with wide eyes as Rachel jumps up with a squeak before dashing into my house. My eyes widen even more when Brittany suddenly raises her voice. " _Santana Lopez!_ What did I say to you about being nicer to her?!" My attention jumps to her; she now stands in front of the shorter cheerleader with Lord Tubbington still in her hands. Okay what the hell...the cat is literally glaring at Santana. Dude, that cat is giving me mad predator vibes.

"She started it." The brunette cheerleader pouted, looking down at the floor. I shake my head in disbelief. Okay, I know Santana has a soft side...but damn. That pout is so adorable.

" _Santana_." The blonde presses her lips in a thin line, the sound of her white tennis shoe impatiently tapping against the wooden floor making her more intimidating.

"Fine, I'm going, but I'm not gonna like it." Santana whines loudly, grumbling under her breath. The cheerleader stomps her way to the door, her red cheerleading skirt bouncing along with her loud movements.

As soon as the door clicks shut, the blonde turns to me with a bright smile after putting Lord Tubbington on the floor. "Now, Francis, call Little Diaz and tell her you're _really really really really_ sorry. And _VOILA!"_ She yells, snapping her fingers. "That's all it takes for you guys to be happy again!" She steps towards me, placing her hands on my shoulders.

I look at her with my jaw dropped.

Blinking, it takes a long process before I reply. "How do you know my second first name?" I manage to whisper in my state of shock.

Her eyes shine in amusement. She leans closer to my face causing me to stop breathing all together. She smirks mischievously, her breath ghosting against my lips as we're only inches apart. "Don't tell Lord T that I told you...but he eavesdropped on your conversation earlier with your Graham. So he told me. And I told you. But don't tell him I told you, alright?" I nod numbly before she places a tingling kiss on my temple.

Oh dear.

 _Why do my legs feel like jelly all of a sudden?_

She suddenly giggles and lifts a finger up to my chin, successfully closing my open mouth. _Oh shit...I probably look stupid as fuck. Dammit, flies could've flown into my mouth._ The blush on my cheeks intensifies as seconds pass by while she leads me to the left side of the porch. "Come on, call your sister already. I'll be right here beside you." She tells me as we sit down on the bench swing. "And make sure that you don't trip and fall through a window." She chuckles "And trust me, we wouldn't want that to happen. _Especially me."_ She winks flirtatiously at me.

 _...am I still alive...? Wait... Did that last part have a double meaning? I'm imagining things, right?_

My phone rings in my hand, startling me from her intense stare. We both glance down at my phone; the letters _E-C-H-O_ staring at me. "I guess your sister saved you the trouble of dialing her number." She whispers, grabbing my left hand in both of hers and squeezing it gently. I smile at her, feeling the way her thumbs brush over my hand in a calming matter. It soothes my nerves, yet the tingles that she's giving me easily make me feel so lightheaded. I inhale a shaky breath. " _I'm right here._ "

Exhale...

"Hey Echo."

" _...hey...Lexi..._ "

Closing my eyes, I feel Brittany squeeze my hand again and I let the words pour out. "I-I...really miss you kid..." I don't even realize the tears stinging my eyes until Brittany's fingers wipes at them carefully.

" _I miss you too old lady."_

A laugh erupts from my chest at the teasing remark, and the sound of Echo snorting horridly in the background has me laughing even more. Oh how I've missed this so much. At least now...as long as Brittany is with me and holding me in her arms...nothing will ruin this.

* * *

" _I'm telling you, I wanted to punch him so badly."_

"Why didn't you?" Brittany asks from beside me after enabling the speaker. After finally clearing the air, that some things have been bothering me greatly, excluding my feelings for particular people, I eventually introduced Brittany to Echo. And let me tell you...I'm kinda jealous that Brittany is not paying attention to me anymore. Seriously, I want some quality time with her too!

" _Mom stopped me. I swear if Dad was there and he heard him, he would've told me-"_

"You better spike him down under and up over." We said together as Brittany looks at the phone and me in confusion.

"What does it mean exactly?"

I shrug as Echo answers her. _"Don't really know. He's kinda like that sometimes."_

"Yeah." I nod. "One minute he makes perfectly good sense."

" _Then the next minute it's like...what are you saying dude_?"

"That reminds me of...well...me." Brittany adds, a frown on her face. I look at her questioningly. "That's so..." She pauses before a really huge full on grin appears on her face. "Cool! _Does that mean I'm part of the family?_ " She whispers the question for only my ears to hear as Echo laughs through the phone.

"Uh..." A blush once again rises from its temporary grave. She's doing this purposely.

" _Echo! It's time to go to bed! Talk to your sister tomorrow!"_ My mom's voice is heard. " _One second Ma!"_ We hear Echo reply. " _Well, you heard her old lady. I gotta get my beauty rest."_

"Alrighty then. Stay safe and I love you kid."

" _Love you too sis."_ I grin at the screen. _"But, I love you more Brittany!"_ That grin disappears into disbelief as I hear my sister cackle before hanging up.

"That is so bogus." I mutter quietly to myself. But not quiet enough.

"Aw are you jealous of me?" Brittany gives me a shit eating grin that I try to ignore with indifference.

"Pffttt. Uh no. I'm...uh...the weather is just pissing me off." I shrug, crossing my arms over my chest. To be honest, I don't think my facial expressions are helping at all.

"You said the weather was great fifteen minutes ago." She raises an eyebrow at me. "Wait!" She suddenly says, her voice booming with excitement. "I know! You're not jealous of _me_...you're jealous of your sister!" She yells, jumping into my lap and throwing her arms over my neck, giving me a mini heart attack as the bench swings violently backward slightly. "That is super duper _sweeeeeeet!_ Lexi-Francis, do you like me? Like really really ultra mega like me?" She teases, nuzzling her face into the crook of my neck where warmth begins to make itself known. "You don't have to be embarrassed Lexi, cause I like you too." She says and everything around us seems to stop as she lifts her head off my shoulder and plants her lips firmly against mine. My eyes widen at her admition, but they shut close at the feeling of the tingling sensation she is causing me to feel. The blush from earlier spreads across my arms when I let out a really loud moan as I inhale the sweet tangerine scent that's flowing around her. Her arms wrap tighter around my neck as my hands find her hips and I grip onto them; there's a small opening of skin when her uniform shirt rises up and my fingers graze that area. I smirk into our kiss as she takes in a shivering breath. My smirk quickly disappears when she bites down on my lip, drawing another moan-

" _Berry!"_ Santana's voice pierces through the air, effectively pulling me and the blonde girl in my lap out of the moment. We slowly turn our heads to look at each other with a similar thought.

Oh no...

* * *

What I see right now is...not at all what I was expecting.

We now stand in the kitchen, our gazes alternating between the two girls who had a misunderstanding earlier. The hell fire between them just turned into an unexplainable Katy Perry pastry landscape of some sort. I literally feel like I'm in an alternate universe. Because right there, at the edge of the island table was a sitting Santana who had her cheerleading top hanging by her neck that was currently not doing its job of covering female undergarments. The Latina had what I believe was a small portion of vanilla ice cream dripping down her toned stomach with the tub of said ice cream right beside her thigh. She looked at us in shock as we barged into the kitchen in all her disheveled glory and swollen lips. Along with that, there were small individual puddles of water all around the area where she sat. As well as a few cherries sprinkled around the table to the ground.

Rachel, on the other hand, was... _is_ more...-she...she's in heaps of something. Between Santana's legs, Rachel stood like a statue with her hands grasping the cheerleader's hips. Her argyle sweater now acting as a tie around her own neck while Santana keeps her firm hold on it with her hands covered in whitish foam. The purple tank top the singer wore underneath was smeared with crap loads of whipped cream. And...there was a yellow spork stuck in her hair that's partially covered with bluish silly string. The funny thing is...her mouth opens and closes, but no words at all fall out.

This...is definitely awkward.

"We have a perfectly good explanation for all of this." The words tumble out of Rachel's mouth.

Rapid footsteps suddenly echo through the hallway.

Oh crap. Graham is gonna blow a gasket and I just wish and hope to god that a portal appears from beneath my feet and I fall through it to a safer place. I look down at the wooden floor and nothing happens. I sigh heavily. Well this is it I guess. I am royally screwed. I'm dead. Someone plan my funeral please.

"What the hell is going on here?" The question shakes me out of my thoughts.

All of our eyes widen in surprise. It's not Graham, but we're still dead either way...probably...more or less.

"Hello! Can one of you answer my simple question?" The person asks, making sure to glare at every single person in the room that was nervous...which was literally everyone. The glare impossibly hardening even more when they land on the two girls on and near the table.

Rachel and Santana avoid the question by redressing and situating themselves in picking up the mess they had created. Brittany and I glance at one another, not knowing which one of us had enough balls to answer the really uncomfortable topic.

I raise my hand hesitantly. The person rolls their eyes at me. "Yes, Lexi?" She asks, looking at me expectantly.

"Why does everyone know where I live?" I ask, suddenly scared that everyone I know from school is going to show up at my doorstep.

Quinn raises an eyebrow at me. "What?"

"Everyone in this room...well...with the exception of Rachel just showed up without telling me anything." I scratch the back of my neck nervously. "I'm questioning if I actually do live here or not since random people pop out of nowhere."

"Same though. I'm pretty sure Rae and San were about to fudge all over the place."

"Brittany, that's really inappropriate!" "Britt!"

I chuckle with the tall dancer as we watch there faces fill with an infinite amount of blush.

Quinn's glare intensifies causing me to choke on my own breath while Brittany mutters an apology. "Let's go people! Clean up all this nonsense before whoever the hell that has authority here comes back." Quinn orders us in her HBIC tone, that has my back going tense from the coldness of her voice. _It's so cold in a hot dominant way..._ there is something wrong with my fucking mind. Another thought appears in my brain; she's only been here a minute and she's already caught up with what's happened...and I can't even catch up with my own life...that's just sad.

Everyone's cleaning the whole kitchen now after everyone pretty much got the sight of Pezberry shoved way back into their skulls. Rachel and Brittany were behind me on the floor, wiping the cabinet doors so that it doesn't look like a child had puked all over them. Quinn and Santana were silently working together as they swept the floor. My movements pause as I process the events that transpired today. It's so mind boggling. Actually...never mind...everyone can practically see the sexual tension a long time ago. When did that happen? Yet the real question is...how long has Quinn been outside the house?

"Quinn?" I say, scrubbing the counter top absentmindedly. The girl in question hums as she sweeps the fallen cherries into a dustpan that Santana held. "How do you know where I live?" I watch her movements carefully as her shoulders tense and she meets my curious gaze. My eyes flicker down towards her delicate hands for a split second, catching her knuckles whitening from her tight hold on the broom. She takes a calculated breath and loosens her grasp before meeting my eyes.

"I don't." She shakes her head. "I was just running through the neighborhood when I heard someone scream." She tells me with a firm tone as she finishes sweeping. Looking down at her attire, I just notice that she is wearing form fitting athletic wear that highlights her curves. I mentally slap my self in the face before forcing myself to stop being a pervert. Quinn deposits the broom in the corner just as Santana dumps unwanted contents into the trash bin and places the dust pan silently into the corner as well. "Let's go Santana." She announces and walks out the room without another word or a glance. Santana looks at all of us briefly, giving Brittany a barely there smile before following the captain out the door.

Shaking my head, I catch sight of numerous pairs of reddish footprints going in the direction that Quinn and Santana had gone. _Oh my fucking- ...Lexi, calm down...it's just footprints that MAKE IT LOOK LIKE SOMEONE GOT MURDERED UP IN THIS BITCH!_ I continuously glare and growl at the dirty floor, not noticing that Brittany and Rachel are giggling at my clear frustration.

* * *

I don't really know what happened after that. Seriously, I just don't know. And it's been a week since the kitchen fiasco...so it's what? ...already nearing November. Damn, it feels like I've been in school for ages.

Anyways, Quinn has been really talkative lately considering that she practically ignores me in the hallways before. Now for some reason, whenever the two-thirds of the Unholy Trinity or Rachel walk up to me, she's suddenly around caring about what I do, who I talk to, every _single thing._

I'm still confused on where we are. Is she planning something I don't know about? Is she pranking me? Does she even like me? The girl is still someone I have no absolute clue about. She's so sweet and then so scary. _It's so fucking scary._ Then, there's the thing with the stupid cords again and I think I'm losing my sanity ever so slowly. It's gonna eat me alive and not in a good way.

Two days ago, news around McKinley was spread that the Ice Queen had broken up with the Star Quarterback. I'm so slow I didn't even know that _that_ news was spread two days ago. I only know a very tiny fraction of what happened after hearing Mike and Matt Rutherford's conversation almost an _hour_ ago. And it's only third period. I can't last that long if Quinn's only going to be slapping me upside the head and then act all innocent the next. _Ugh, I'm tired._

Then there's Rachel. A person who lives on punctuation, yet hasn't shown up for glee because of the school musical. All in all, Mr. Schue finds a former glee member of his (April Rhodes) to replace Rachel. It highly pisses me off to no end. I've even pointed out that she's the leader here, heck- even Quinn agreed with me and I know for a fact she like likes Miss Berry just as much as I do. The other day, I was so close into talking her into coming back to glee club until friggin Ryerson had swept her off her feet with tickets to a musical in Chicago. _How am I supposed to compete with musicals?_

But thank god for Ms. Pillsbury's confrontation with Schue. _How in the world did he not notice April Rhodes offering Kurt alcohol?_ So yeah, Rachel's back in. We kicked massive ass on our performances and I even convinced Schue that I wear the male costume so there'd be an even amount of guys to girls. Cameal keeps telling me I broke Faberrittana when I walked into the room. In my opinion, I don't really think so.

And finally Brittana. I haven't heard from them in a while. I'm still contemplating if Brittany likes me enough to kiss me as a friend or kiss me as more than a friend. Ugh. Why do I have to make things so complicated? And what about Santana?

Why do I have so much feelings that I don't know what to do with them?

Brittany and Santana tried walking up to me together sometimes, only to glare (Santana's case, Brittany would pout cutely) when Quinn would suddenly appear next to me. I have an inkling that she's trying to keep me away from them. Even if their absence made me unhappy, the Head Cheerio's hoggish demeanor did turn me on to no end.

When I mean no end...I mean no end... _at all._

* * *

After witnessing Rachel successfully dodge the senior Cheerios that held huge amounts of slush, I walk cautiously into the bathroom to follow a panicked Rachel. Pushing the door open, I spot her standing at the very last sink with her hands gripping the edge of it very tightly. Even though the distance between us is great, my ears pick up the shakiness of her breathing as well as a few undecipherable words. My eyebrows knit together in worry at the tension that's radiating from her.

"Miss Berry?" I carefully say, inching slowly towards her as to not startle her.

Disappointingly, my precise movements don't exactly result in the direction that I had hoped it would. In other words...my stupid idiotic self scared the crap out of her.

She jumps in her place, making me scratch the back of my neck in sheepishness. "Oh Lexington, it's just you." She breathes out, her hand on her chest as if to relieve the shocked feeling in it.

I openly gape at her in bewilderment. "How did you...you...-what?" I stumble over my words while my hands flail unintelligently at my sides. My mind then drifts to a thirteen year old Cameal who had sat beside me during class as Mr. Fowler, a rather laid back red headed man, pointed out certain things that came about in the American Revolutionary War. Specifically, the Battles of _Lexington_ and Concord. Afterwards, the following weeks of school Cameal had set out to make sure I saw the smug smiles whenever Mr. Fowler would bring up Lexington.

Oh, that little bitch.

I groan out in vexation as I roll my eyes. "Cameal totally told you huh?" I ask hesitantly, coming to a stop directly in front of her just as my blush reaches my neck.

"Yes." She nods, the corner of her lips quirking up. "I suppose she did let that story slip out completely once during our chats." She chuckles uncomfortably, her own blush making itself known on her cheeks. My eyes follow her right hand as it rises up between us; her fingers tuck a few strands of hair behind her left ear. I don't notice it, but my lips form into a smile at her somewhat nervous motion. Wait, what is she nervous about? Oh god... _am I crowding her?!_ I am aren't I?! I should back up right? I tell my brain to move my stupid feet back, but they don't respond. Instead, my feet lead me forward one step closer to her. Damn, it's too late to back away without suspicion now. There is something seriously wrong with me. See, I knew I should've eaten breakfast in the morning! My dumbass is barely keeping up and now I'm doing stupid shit. I internally shake my head.

I gaze down at her, snapping out of my nonverbal rambling and notice she is still smiling at me. "What did you two talk about?" I attempted awkwardly, but curious nevertheless. My left hand moves up to clasp my right bicep, trying to distract myself from the jasmine aroma that her perfume is giving off. My fingernails dig into the skin on my arm that causes my jaw to tighten at the momentary pain.

She licks her lips in a slow manner that I have to painfully ignore it in favor of looking at her doe brown eyes. Our eyes are locked together, but they seem unfocused somehow. I wonder...just what is distracting her? She clears her throat, her eyes darting away from mine. "We...-Cameal and I...-we were speaking to each other about certain...uh...relations." She shifts on her feet, glancing behind me for a moment as her fingers fiddle with the ends of her skirt. "Just the usual." She chuckles. "You know...feelings, crushes, intimacy..." She clears her throat again, her once stationary blush now increasing in warmth. I raise my left eyebrow at the intensifying facial reaction as well as at her relatively intimate choice of words. "Plausibly... _sex_."

I barely hear her whisper as she ducks her head towards the tiled floor. My lower jaw drops a little. Is there something going on between Cameal and Rachel? Because...I needa know. Like right now. This instant. Literally, right now. I'm getting the bad case of blue funk from worriedness. Or is it green? Okay, I know what you're thinking...I am not jealous, I'm just feeling weird about this sudden...occurrence. Cause...yeah...-I am really considering my tactics on how to get Cameal to talk. Should I threaten her by stealing her checker board? Or should I just throw away her stash of candy...or just keep it for myself...-actually...-you know what, yeah, I'm just going to keep it for myself.

"Can I ask you something Lexi?" Rachel asks in a hushed tone. She takes my tense hand in hers unexpectedly, sending a wave of tremors through my nerves as my eyes cloud meekly.

I nod, dazed as hell. "Uh...y-yeah, sure." I breathe out, my hand tightening unknowingly against her delicate one. What I do notice is her breathing increasing in speed while her exhaling breath quivers.

She steps closer into my bubble. "Have you ever loved someone before Cameal?" My ears barely register what she had spoken before my eyes widen comically.

"No! No, no, no, no, no." I struggle to rush out. "I'm not dating Cameal, she's just my best friend. That's all." I shake my head vigorously.

"But I've seen you and Cameal... _kiss_...quite a lot." I smile inwardly after hearing what I believe is annoyance in her tone. A scowl that lasted for a split second is shortly replaced with a tight smile.

A chuckle skittishly spills from my mouth. My other hand laying itself on top of our already joined hands. A grimace forms on my lips soon after. "We do kiss, it's just that we fool around with each other... _sometimes_?" I say with an unsure tone, especially at the end. I mean, it is true that we fool around...well _did_ fool around. Ever since the moment in the movie theater, I decided that it was time to cease all intimate related things. Cameal even updated me on the plan that it was in fact, working like a charm. Kissing and flirting has died down. She even told me that she recently started seeing Miranda...-Cheerio Miranda...-that girl. Which is pretty awkward, considering that I have seen her lady bits. But whatever. My friendship with Cameal is strong, maybe even stronger than before. Also you know...four girls and all.

"Why did that sound like a question?" She raises an eyebrow, tilting her head to the side.

"Well...we don't anymore. Plus," I pause, shrugging. "I think it's best that...our friendship didn't involve too much _skin_." My eyes bound to the sink beside me. Why the hell did I just say that?

Blush appears both on our cheeks. "That's good." She says with a calm nod as her remaining hand finds my other one, until her eyes widen and her mouth opens and closes a couple of times. "I mean it's good that you two aren't intimate anymore so that you could focus on glee club. It's not to say that you're not. I'm sure you are a wonderful person to have an intimate relationship with if it also meant bringing your rhythmic hip movements into the equation." She laughs nervously as I chuckle in amusement at her blush. "Anyways, in glee club you're actually very key on with it all. Not that I'm complaining of course. It's a really great idea to have another person to count on that's intelligent, kind, sweet, and rather appealing so others...would fall." She glances at my lips absentmindedly. "Prey... _easily..._ to your charms." She smiles at me, her lovely expression faltering for a moment, probably realizing what she just said. Oh my god, she's so adorable when she talks. My smile turns into a pout when she takes back her hands from mines to once again fiddle with her skirt.

"Miss Berry thinks I'm charming?" I can't help but tease her. "And appealing?" She blushes, looking anywhere but at me. "Have you been staring at me?" I playfully narrow my eyes at her.

She doesn't answer right away, but her eyes remain on the sink that I had been carefully eyeing earlier. A thoughtful look painting her face.

"What if...I told you I did?"

My jaw drops, feeling my heart skip a beat and the breath in my lungs pauses for a very long time. Before I can respond, the door bursts open behind me. My head snaps to the side to look over my shoulder to see Brittany and Santana staring at me with relieved smiles on their faces.

"Finally, some alone time." Brittany speaks first, thankfulness in her tone. The tingles in my system arising.

Santana sighs. "I know right." She rolls her eyes. "I swear, Fabray has been following us like a creepy perv. I thought she was gonna join us after ripping the janitor's closet open."

"Oh my god, you too! I totes thought she was going to shred off our clothes and have her way with us." The tall blonde grins, staring into the distance. "Although it's saddening that she didn't. That would've been _awesome_!" My jaw is practically unhinged after my brain has caught up with her words.

Santana nods at the blonde cheerleader before setting her eyes on me. "Ready to get mackin' Diaz?" She wiggles her eyebrows at me sexually.

My mouth opens and closes, unable to say anything until Rachel decides to step out from her location. "I'm sorry Santana but I was having a private conversation with Lexington." I blush at the nickname once more as I turn my body towards the two Cheerios. My fingers scratch at the back of my neck.

Santana tenses, her eyes widening as she eyed Rachel in slight panic. My gaze shifts between them as I smirk to myself. _Guess that tension hasn't been resolved fully._ However, Brittany is the one that catches the _name._

"Lexington? Aww that's so cute. It sounds royal like, kinda similar to Lord Tubbington, right Sanny?" She asks, grinning.

Rachel and I share a second of eye contact until the door behind the pair swings open. Quinn Fabray strolls in with her head held high. The Head Cheerio stops directly behind the two-thirds of the Unholy Trinity, scrutinizing everyone in the room as I try to desperately control my breathing when the shivers increase. The shivers are so bad that I'm literally shaking, but not enough for it to be noticeable. My hands tremble at my sides, so I stuff them in my pockets of my jeans as ragged breaths come out from my mouth. My concentration comes back once I stare upon the tiles beneath my feet just as Rachel had done a few minutes ago.

"What the hell are you two doing in the bathroom?" I hear her familiar voice, but I'm sorta occupied with the tremors running through my whole body to see which pair she's actually directing her question to.

"We were just about to leave Fabray, not that it's any of your business." Santana mildly growls. "Come on B, let's get some lunch." My eyebrows furrow at that. _They never even eat here. Heck, they only drink that stupid cleanse beverage or some shit like that._

Brittany hums. "M'kay. Hold on." Brittany says in a bubbly tone. I hear the padding of shoe soles on the floor. Looking up I find the dancer hugging the diva beside me who has a wide smile on her face.

"See ya later Rach." I hear the blue eyed girl whisper, letting go of the shorter girl.

She takes a few steps to reach me before pulling me into her arms. Her warm limbs wrap around my neck, pulling me closer against her form. My arms hesitate to reciprocate the hug, but as her scent hits my nose, they rise up on their own accord from my pockets and wrap themselves around her waist tightly. The trembling in my hands have stopped, but they have traveled so far that they have infested the nerves in my back.

"Don't worry Lexi." She whispers. Her hot breath hits my ear, making it twitch as her hand grasps the back of my neck in a comforting way. "The shivers will go away in a few." She says as I continue breathing heavily. After a couple of seconds my eyes widen as I pull back from the hug with my hands resting on her hips.

"Wait." I breathe out in shock. "What?"

 _How did she know?_

She doesn't answer me, only placing a lingering kiss on my temple as my eyes close in response, savoring the burning sensation against my skin. After pulling back, she gives me a wink and directs a loving smile in Rachel's direction before turning around to walk towards the door. Watching the trio near the door intently, a small smile reaches my face when Brittany takes hold of Quinn's hand while her other one is placed on the shorter blonde's shoulder. The blue eyed girl whispers something into Quinn's ear, causing the head cheerleader's expression to soften. She gives the tall dancer a nod and glances over at Santana who's still having an eye fucking session with Rachel. It's quite an interesting sight really.

"Santana." Quinn calls out. Santana snaps out of her daze as both parties of Pezberry blush and the Latina turns her attention to the captain. "You guys go ahead." The blonde nods her head towards the door. "And for once actually eat something other than Coach Sylvester's beverage." She deadpans, but I could hear the worried tone hidden behind it.

She scoffs. "We already know Fabray." Santana rolls her eyes in a playful way, a smirk in place. "Plus we don't want our local Ice Queen to suffer a melt down when her best bitches are passed out on the ground."

"Santana, just shut up and go to the cafeteria." Quinn says with a ' _don't argue with me_ ' tone, putting her hands on her hips. "Brittany make sure she eats." She looks at the taller blonde.

"Sure Q!" The bubbly blue eyed girl replies in a cheery manner, turning to the raven haired girl. "Come on San!" She offers her pinky to the shorter girl, who gladly accepts it as they walk out the bathroom. Officially leaving me with Faberry. Or is it officially leaving Razberry with Quinn? I'm suspecting she can handle us on her own. _Kinky._ Brain shut the fuck up.

My gaze shifts between them curiously, wondering what the hell is supposed to occur to avoid the awkwardness in the room.

"Good afternoon Quinn." Rachel greets her first, a bright grin in place. "I trust that you had a splendid day so far?"

"Yeah, sure Berry." The hazel eyed Cheerio says in an airy tone. As if she wasn't really aware of what was asked. She shakes her head as if knocking her thoughts away. "Diaz, can I have a word with you?" She glances at Rachel hesitantly.

I, myself look at Miss Berry for a moment, contemplating my decision. Let me see how this goes. "I think you can have a word with me right now Quinn." I raise an eyebrow at her.

I watch as her jaw clenched in frustration of not getting her way; a smirk tries to stay locked away from my lips, but she obviously notices with the way she lets out a huff and glares at both of us. "Fine." She rolls her eyes. "I need you to accompany me through the forest."

I stare at her unblinking. "A forest?"

She crosses her arms over her chest. "Yes, the forest. Coach Sylvester wants me to go and get some box for her and I want you to go with me."

I purse my lips in concentration, since her wording went from 'need' to ' _want.'_ Secondly, _should I go?_

 _Of course you should go. Dude, come on! This is Quinn that's asking._

 _More like demanding, but hey whatever._

 _...This is another turn on about her isn't it?..._

 _You know me so well._

 _*sigh*_

"When?"

"This Friday." A satisfied smile forming on her face. "There's also a downside though." She added, sounding hesitant. Her upper lip curled in distaste unconsciously, staring at the floor for a moment before snapping her gaze back to me.

My eyes narrow skeptically, feeling as if something bad is going to come out of this. "W-what is it?" I ask, sharing eye contact with Rachel, whom was shooting me an uncertain mien that did nothing to decrease my doubt.

"We have to go at midnight."

What the fuck? I'm not scared. It's just you don't know what creepy shit is going to pop out of the woods at _freaking night time._ Okay, maybe I am scared. Terrified even. But won't you get scared at the thought of walking through a desolate forest where axe murderers could be skipping about humming la di da? If that is the case, I'm running my ass out of there with Brittany, Quinn, Rachel, and Santana right in front of me. Cause I would rather I get stabbed than the thought of them being in that position.

"Uh...Fabray...don't you think that's extremely dangerous?" I glance between her and Rachel.

"You're crazy to think that I don't think it's dangerous." She gapes at me, sounding appalled that I would say such thing. I shrink in my spot. "Of course I think it's dangerous. If it's an order from Coach, I expect something along the lines of asylum crazy." She shakes her head. "Besides, I need you there to protect me."

"So she could get mauled by a bear while you run away?" Rachel muttered under her breath as a smirk threatened to break across my lips.

"Can you go or not Diaz? If you don't give me a real answer I'm just going to head straight away to Puckerman and-"

" _No!_ " Rachel and I simultaneously yell out hurriedly. We both begin blushing as Quinn- dare I say it- stared at us in amusement.

 _Oh dear...did I sound desperate._

I think to myself. However, by glancing at Rachel's face, I can tell I'm not the only one glued to that thought.

"I mean...you don't have to do that. I can provide you security and such. Better than Puckerman even." I boldly announce, straightening my posture.

Quinn's lips raise in an appealing and delighted way.

"I have a suggestion that would make you feel safer." The girl beside me offered. "Why don't we make this a glee expedition?"

"Just so we can sing merry filled tunes and skip our way over there like ignorant toddlers? I think not." Quinn scoffed, rolling her eyes at the idea. Although, with the way she was acting, one could say she was more perturbed by the idea of _Rachel_ going into the dark woods.

"Alright then little miss cheerleader. Know one thing though." Rachel paused, holding up her pointer finger. "You leave me, you also leave my mouth." She says, fixating her eyes on the Cheerio. The defiant look in them startling Quinn mildly. The HBIC's eyes narrow sharply after that. She surprisingly takes a few strides to get to Rachel. The short brunette stands her ground and holds her head up with cockiness. And me...I'm just going to stand back and watch this scene with interest.

"Well played Berry." Quinn states as Rachel grins triumphantly. " _However_." Quinn cuts in sharply, Rachel's grin being replaced with a tense frown. "If you fall into a river, don't think I'm going to help you."

"Don't worry about me Quinn. I am fully capable of handling myself." Rachel tells her in a solid tone, taking the extra step between them. I definitely let out a smirk when I notice the blonde's mask slip away a fraction as well as her darkening eyes before her facade hardens. They continue searching each other's eyes as I continue smiling like a moron.

"Fine?"

" _Fine._ "

And without another word, the cheerleader swiftly spins on her heel, her hair slapping Rachel in the face before she marches out the door. Rachel looks at me with a frown after spluttering from the hit; I shrug at her. We look back towards Quinn, her hand frozen on the handle as she stares at us.

"I'm deciding who comes with us and that's final." Her hazel eyes shifting from Rachel to me. Very dark hazel eyes. _Damn_...I should have had popcorn during that. She gives us one more glance, then proceeds pulling the door and disappearing from sight.

I turn towards the petite girl. "How are you feeling?"

She slowly turns her head in my direction. "From the beginning to this point..." She tilts her head. "I feel so much better." Her cheery tone making me smile.

"Let's get hopping then." I nod towards the door.

"Shall we?" She raises her eyebrow at me playfully.

I hold out my left arm for her to take. As soon as she grabs hold of it, I bow exaggeratedly as she giggles.

"We shall indeedy."

* * *

 **A/N: I truly enjoyed writing this because there was a lot of Pezberry, or just a lot of Rachel. I really felt guilty, or just still guilty, that I have left Rachel in the dark for you guys.**

 **What can I say, I was craving some Razberry. *shrug***

 **Anyhow, please review and tell me what you think.**


	10. Newton's Laws of Motion

**Author's Note:**

 **Hallo again! ...I actually don't know what to write...my head is kind of empty right now...**

 **Oh right! *snaps fingers* Now I got it. Right so I never realized this when I was younger, but I hardcore shipped Jori. You know Jade and Tori from _Victorious._ *sigh* Those were the days. **

**There's also the fact that there's actually a ( Spoiler Alert) femslash kiss in _The Last of Us: Left Behind DLC_ between Ellie and Riley. So as you can tell, I geeked the hell out and erupted into rainbows. **

**Also high school life...*clicks tongue* I'm trying to get into SEALS so that I could get an aiguillette. Also archery cause damn...I got no ribbons. Just a name tag, JROTC insignia, and a Petty Officer Third Class insignia. And I still haven't gotten my physical fitness ribbon. (10/30/17 I received four ribbons and a gold star not too long ago...I don't know) But hey guys! I'm getting promoted to Petty Officer Second Class (10/05/17 now Petty Officer Second Class) Awesomeness dudes! But like I'm still sad cause I need ribbons and there's so much to do...my homework kills already, I have allergies (sneezing like my grandpa, coughing like I just inhaled some bad smoke, and a raspy ass voice that makes my friends think 'did you read fanfiction before you got to school?')**

 **Anyhow, I'm still a lazy fucker and I've been stuck in my mind trying to find Quinntina fanfics. Quinn x Tina fanfics. Don't judge me. I need Asian LGBTQ representation in my life from _Glee._ They should've made her bisexual. There was a lot of hinting in Season 1. Then again, there wouldn't be Tike. But then again RIB should've made her a canonical bi.**

 **By the way, if you guys happened to be interested in other things I do just check out my Tumblr account...it's still 'gleebishop'.**

 **I changed my plan about introducing the supernatural factor in really late into the story...cause ya know...*shrug*...I just got really bored waiting for shit to happen.**

 **Over the past few days, I've been trying to organize the wolf pack and then it hit me like a ton of bricks that my dumbass self forgot to include that they're supposed to have mates. That being said, there are quite a few surprises. Additionally, it's painful for me in my mind that there haven't been any Sue Sylvester or parental interactions. Also Shelby still needs to come into the story and since Beth isn't here to draw that bridge I have something else up my sleeves.**

 **Honestly, in my opinion chapters 1-6 are shitty...but I guess I expected that since I was still young back then and my vocabulary is lacking...it probably still is. I was reading through it and I noticed how obviously cringey it is. And chapters 7-9 is the representation of the better quality of my work and deprivation of sleep. Of course, there's the idea of still having a lot of room for improvement...let's just see how it goes.**

 **Also once we get into the Season 2 timeline, I wanted to introduce this other side of Lexi. Since you all know she's from the Quileute tribe and she is intersex and blah blah, I don't want to focus on only that aspect of her. Like just because this female character has a penis doesn't mean that it's going to be the focus of her character, only partially. So I was thinking of bringing up nationality, ethnicity, and all the other factors to Lexi Diaz. That she's not just Native American and a carbon copy of the characters from Twilight and all that. And I also feel like a dumbass because originally I planned on having Lexi to bring out and channel my insecurities and I have completely flopped face forward into the abyss. I haven't done any of that in my opinion, so I apologize if you guys get confused of my character. Let me know if I'm doing any of this shit right or I'm actually making sense with what I am trying to do. So that's one of my main concerns.**

 **I hadn't clarified my intentions, but in Chapter 2, I had Quinn's grandparents be the ones that are against LGBT because I don't want anyone to be on the bad side of their parents. Especially Quinn cause she's just a cute Pop Tart and I don't like the idea of her crying over the fact that her parents don't support her decisions in any way. And since we actually don't have any idea what Quinn's grandparents look like and have never been mentioned on the show, I guess it's a way to soften the blow, yet still be another barrier for Quinn to go through.**

 **Also if you guys read on Wattpad, I would appreciate it if you dudes check out my best friend's awesome story 'FrostBite'. Author: ~Silver-the-Geck~. And I can't spoil anything but my own story, but PLEASE go on over and of course ship all the people that you wish to ship cause really that's how our brains are wired. And leave a comment that you guys got sent by a Kit-Kat Tiger.**

 **09/24/17**

 **I just watched Cars 3...I fucking ship Cruz and Natalie. That's all I have to say...**

 **P.S. Hey Young Blood! If you're reading this, you are awesome and your hard work is valued. Also I'm lazier than you and love you bro! Just keep swimming! Believe!**

 **WARNING: Shit is about to go down**

 **ADVISE: Reread Chapter 7 if you haven't already done so. (I updated it and included one of the insecurities that I am portraying in Lexi)**

 **P.S. This chapter has been sitting in my computer for 2 months that's why I seem like I'm late as fuck...but I'm still late as fuck...so...**

 **My back hurts from SEALS...**

 **(10/25/17) Correction...everything fucking hurts. That cafeteria pizza screwed up my game. *facepalm***

 **Happy Halloween!**

* * *

 _Newton's Laws of Motion_

 _AKA after Mash-Up, but before Wheels_

* * *

 _ **Friday October 30 11:59 PM**_

"I'm not so sure about this, Quinn." I whisper, staring at the darkened forest warily. I shiver uncomfortably as something cold crawls up my spine. "This place is already creeping me out and I'd very much like to live longer." The lonely lit pole that we had passed by earlier catches my gaze; it stands in the center of the circular gleam of brightness. The silhouette of flying leaves gets caught in the light.

There were no benches around. There weren't any sheds. There just wasn't anything man made. Just the lamp post. That is what is man made. The lamp post. Impressively, the light was as bright as a stadium beam. Blinding, but comforting in an odd way.

"Diaz, I told you already. Coach Sylvester says there's forest rangers here during these hours." She whispers back, her gloved hand grabbing my forearm, dragging me towards the huddle. A suspicious bag dangles on her other hand. What could be in there? Sushi? Cheetos? Brownies? Twizzlers? Chinese takeout? _Rice?!_

Fuck, dude. I'm starving.

I look at her incredulously. "Rangers are actually _willing_ to stay here...where monsters possibly reside?" I shake my head in disbelief; my eyes wander, slowly taking in the river a couple yards away.

She shrugs, releasing my arm. From the pocket of her pea coat, she reveals a small silver flashlight. She shines it across everyone's faces. Those being Rachel, Brittany, Santana, Tina, Cameal, and Mike.

"For Christ's sake! Can you not shine that fucking light in my face?!"

"Santana, I'd appreciate it if you quit whining like a small child." Quinn snaps, glaring at Santana just as a cool breeze brushes past the circle we had formed.

Mike leans toward me. "Is it just me or was that the ghosts trying to communicate with us?"

I glare at him. My shoulders getting tense at the thought. Maybe I should've just stayed home. Damn, if Ma finds out I'm not sleeping in bed right now...I'm dead. Or worse...no food for me tomorrow. "Do you really have to creep me out with your supernatural beliefs?"

Now don't get me wrong, I love everything that's supernatural; however, I hate the idea of getting followed every single day of my life with a spirit clutching onto my back. I think I've been watching too many horror movies lately. Especially the Shake, Rattle, and Roll series. Phew. Gotta ask Graham to watch cheesy love stories late at night instead. At least with those I get to watch Echo cry a snotty river. Thumbs up for that one all the way.

"Nope. I just like pissing you off." He gives me a cheeky grin.

"I oughtta smack you in the face." My jaw tensing as eyes narrow.

Mike shrugs, punching my shoulder lightly. "Love ya too, bro." His eyes crinkle in amusement.

Santana rolls her eyes at the blonde. "Maybe I wouldn't be whining if you had let me get my proper hours of sleep. Like hell, I wouldn't even be freezing my ass off."

Now that she mentions it, the cheerleader did look a bit under the weather. Her hair was up in a ponytail, but it wasn't as slick as it was when she's in her uniform. The color of her eyes were vibrant as if they could set on fire. And an even deeper scowl written on her lips. She's much quicker to anger. Her temper has surely risen. Stress?

"You're Santana Lopez, right?"

"Bitch, are you blind?" The raven-haired Cheerio responds, clearly confused.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Quinn mutters under her breath, giving me a side glance. I smirk at the quiet remark. "Coach specifically said that you, me, and Brittany have to go on this mandatory hunt for a mystery box. It's your decision." The blonde tilts her head with a raised brow. Definitely looks like a challenge. "You leave right now, I'll tell her all about your wonderful insubordination."

With slow pradatory strides, she comes to a stop a few inches in front of the other girl. Their gaze pressing down roughly like a sharpened heel onto the neck of the silent atmosphere. We all watch with curiosity as Quinn's hand disappears into the small shopping bag. Her hand lifts. A walkie talkie in hand. Shit.

"Are you in?" She inches closer. Leaves crunch under her boots. "Or not?" She waves it between them. Only her thumb and middle finger grasping the object. Damn, she's channeling the Alpha right now.

Santana's eye twitches with anger. Yup, that was quick. "Let's get this over with." She snatches the walkie talkie with a growl. I momentarily imagine her stomping her feet.

Quinn rolls her eyes before passing out more devices. "Let's split up into four groups so we'd get a better shot at finding the box." Her hand latches onto my left arm after claiming her previous spot. My lips tug into a smile. I catch Mike's eyes. He gives me a smug look. I cough away my smile, glaring at the Asian dancer for second time that day. He winks at me teasingly before turning to Rachel.

I take in a sharp breath.

He's asking her to be his partner. He's asking Rachel to be his partner. Mike is asking Rachel to be his partner. Rachel is nodding. Nodding means 'yes.'

 _Lexi, stop it._

"You want us to stroll around like dumbasses. Dumbasses searching for a stupid box that can be anywhere in the woods?" Santana scoffs. "Brilliant, Fabray." She nods with exaggeration. "What a perfect idea. Pure genius."

"You'll know when you see it."

The Head Cheerio tugs me into the western direction according to my compass.

As we walk away, my ears pick up Tina's voice. "Man, I-I thought you a-and Lexi were going to partner up! I was hoping on fangirling over Diahote."

Oh dear.

Quinn tenses beside me, her arm tightening even more around my own. She walks faster, leaving me no choice but to speed up. Did she hear that too?

 _Yup, totally._

 _Brain?_

 _Yeah?_

 _Shush._

* * *

 ** _12:54 AM_**

 ** _East_**

On the eastern side of the woods, Cameal and Tina cautiously hike through the slightly narrow spaces between the trees; they somewhat trip their way over the roots that spread across the earth's home grounds. Despite the clumsiness, no one can ignore the deep cracking in their voices - mostly anxiety or just terror in general.

 _Could you whisper in my ear_

 _The things you wanna feel_

 _I'd give you anythin'_

 _To feel it comin'_

 _Do you wake up on your own_

 _And wonder where you are?_

 _You live with all your faults_

 _I wanna wake up where you are_

 _I won't say anything at all_

 _So why don't you slide_

 _Don't you love the life you killed?_

 _The priest is on the phone_

 _Your father hit the wall_

 _Your ma disowned you_

 _Don't-_

Scratch.

The two girls jump in surprise, clasping onto each other tightly. Heavy breathing. The wind brushes past them. Tina flashes her source of light in the direction of the disturbance. A tree. The same tree with exactly two bushes beside it. No changes whatsoever.

"What the hell?" Tina whispered with shakiness. "There's n-nothing there." She reassures to Cameal...or herself - she's not entirely sure. Her heart hammers against her rib cage. The clothes on her back doesn't stop the boiling shiver that sprints up her spine.

Cameal gulps. She fidgets. Her foot unconsciously stepping forward. Away from the sudden sound. "Let's just go. The sooner we find the box, the sooner I can go home and complain about Lexi's girlfriend."

Maybe it was impulse. Or she didn't want to get left out. Lexi is her best friend dammit. _Does that make me selfish?_ To worry and develop anxiety. That she'll get replaced eventually. Maybe dating Miranda wasn't such a good idea. She barely knows the girl. And now she spends less time with Lex. But hell, she likes Miranda. For one, she's a hot cheerleader. It's rare to get one of those. And two, she's a smarty pants. Even rarer. The last reason, she likes Miranda. That girl is kind when she wasn't forced to slushie all those other freshmen. She has brains. She's beautiful. She makes awkward puns that strum the never ending strings in her heart. _Fuck._ She's such a sap.

Back to Lexi. She notices her attention. The lack of it. She's so hung up on those four girls. She thinks she should just move on. It sounds harsh, but she's just being honest. This large web of crushes...it crushes you. The spider eventually catching you. Eats you for breakfast. Constricts your brain into believing that everything will go your way. It'll keep you pining forever. Nevertheless, feelings for four girls - it's not going to end well. It's like something out of an extremely hyperactive imagination. Lex has that. But she believes in that girl. And she'll continue to do so. She'll believe it till she sees it. _A sex orgy._ That's what she sees a lot of.

Tina nods. She chooses not to comment. Yet, in the back of her mind she questions who Cameal is possibly talking about. Aren't they the ones dating? She'll have to ask Cameal later. Or Lexi. She imagines them kissing. Lips. Soft lips. _Jesus Chris, Tina. They're your friends. They're attractive...but they're your friends. They're very attractive friends._ Shaking her head at the thought, the shorter girl lets herself get pulled farther away from the offending tree. _Stupid sexual feelings, trying to screw up my day. I kissed a girl and I liked- Tina, shut up._

They continue walking at a quicker pace. The gnawing thought of getting strangled in the night driving their need to get out of these woods.

 _Scratch_. _Scratch_.

They whip their heads around. The flashlight squeezed tightly in Tina's fingers. Cameal shakily grabs the walkie talkie from her belt, ready to alert the others. "See. I knew we shouldn't be singing that song." Cameal tried to joke, desperately hoping to calm her reeling heart. The hand that clenches at the back of her hoodie keeping her grounded. "Especially if a ghost is lurking around. And _hears_ you. They probably think we're talking about them now." She trembles; her head scrambles from side to side just to find a reason. Or just a small reason.

To run the their asses out.

"Please don't talk about ghosts. It's scaring the living crap out of me!" Tina whispered back harshly, her knuckles turning white from her grip.

"How can I? The ghost probably thinks we're talking smack about their mother." The La Push native frowns; also having the urge to cry her eyes out. This may seem like an exaggeration of the situation, but she's just not ready to die yet. "And that's _never_ a good idea. Plus, it's officially the start of Halloween. I don't wanna jinx it."

The scratch begins again. Only this time, it continues. The sounds seemed to have gotten closer. Much closer. The girls cringe, the horrible noises feeling like knife punctures in the nerves of their backs. A satanic chuckle resonates through the tension filled air.

"I'm not the o-only one that heard that...right?"

A chuckle booms.

Their mouths run dry. The breath in the girls' lungs constrict rigidly as they stare in alarm. What they have set their attention on is what you don't usually wish to seek.

A shadowy figure appears behind them.

Cold sweat.

Breaths stop.

It's not until the being screeches viciously that pain makes its way to Cameal's and Tina's ears. They cover them urgently. Nails dig into the skin behind their ears.

The weight from Cameal's feet disappear; she hastily grabs at Tina - dragging her out of a dark stupor. They run to the right; thighs burning with adrenaline and intensity. The blood thirsty eyes narrow with rage.

" _Shit!_ " Tina screams frustration. The breath in her lungs are heavy; the brightness from the flashlight jolts from her rapid movements. The circular shine bounces everywhere in front of her. The angry shrills behind them tells her brain: " _Keep FUCKING moving!_ "

Cameal breathes out heavily from her mouth. She brings up the walkie talkie roughly up to her mouth, her fingernail getting caught against the skin above her lip. It knicks. She presses the PTT button. "Someone fucking help us over here!" She's screams, jumping over a rock and tucking the device inside her jeans. A small part of her still thinking that that the stupid thing'll fall out of her hands. _Pfftt, I'm not going to be a victim of cliche horror movie stupidity._

Tina pushes her into a crowd of bushes. Leaves slap against their faces. Their backs make impact on ground chips and fallen pine needles. Hurriedly, they scoot together, quaking dangerously. Cameal clamps her hand against her mouth stiffly; Tina bites at her bottom lip, hard enough to draw a small drop of blood. They equally strain their ears.

 _Silence. Deathly silence._

The device crackles. It crackles inside the jeans. The jeans Cameal had snaked on from her dirty laundry basket. In those jeans...the walkie talkie is tucked in.

Her eyes widen. Claws grab her from above. A loud screech erupts, effectively deafening the female in the being's ripe, chopping hold. Cameal tightens her eyes closed. Fear of not wanting to see the terror inches away from her very own eyes.

Tina stands. Tears overflow. Her focus freezing on the monstrous creature. It stares directly at her with demonic observance. Deep crimson. Its mouth twitches revealing a row of jagged fangs. It was smirking at her. Mockingly. Claws grapple unyieldingly on Cameal's neck. The girl continues to kick and jab at the towering demon. A grim murky air pervades its body.

Cameal's limbs begin to feel heavy. Increasingly losing strength in her frenzied attempts to survive. Losing. Heavy. The searing pressure against her neck blocks the oxygen from accomplishing its duty. Her eyelids feel powerless. Thoughts are scattered. She's ready to go to sleep.

Tina rushes forward, flinging herself at the hulking being.

Unfortunately, it grabs hold of her. It catches her swiftly by the neck. Lifts her high up into the sky. Its grip is cold. Colder than a blizzard. Far below than below. She's numb. The dark presence stretches its jaws; his teeth elongating from within its mouth. Chipped. The Asian girl stares in extreme dread; tears fall. She struggles to glance at Cameal. But she manages. And she chokes on a sob when she notices that she's barely moving.

 ** _"It will be over soon, child."_**

Tears rain down her cheeks as the voice whispers close to her ear. The sharp, uncut talon from its claw dragging back and forth. It was trying to calm her. Make her feel that everything is all right in the world. It was cruel. Sick in its demonic mind. Damn this sick bastard. She was only a freshman. She hasn't truly survived the high school food chain until she was a sophomore. But she's not a sophomore. Freshman. That's right. Too young to die. She still needs to take that test for physics and at least die with a decent grade. To reach that 4.0 GPA. And for once not get slushied. Cameal? Cameal is too kind and gentle to die. She'll kill you with kindness. Tina just wishes she could've told her that more. Then again, they never really got the time to properly connect. They could have annoyed and teased Lexi together. They could've gone out and bought matching beanies. Well. Nice knowing her anyways.

A blinding ray of light. The creature is hit; the being lets out an agonizing roar, dropping the two girls onto the ground with no carefulness present. It takes a moment, but the entity of the demon vanishes into nothing, not even a single trace of its existence. With the exception of harsh marks and scarring. Either physically or mentally.

In a daze. Cameal and Tina shift their eyes. They find Rachel. A worried expression is painted on her face. Rachel stares down at the two of them - worriedly - and somehow...she is able to support Mike's weight against her side. From what the girls could tell, Chang Jr. was not feeling as good as he did almost an hour ago.

At their feet was a metal container.

Cameal weakly rises beside Tina, into a seated position. Her hand gently touches the red print on her throat. "Why couldn't I have just stayed home?" She pouts.

Mike groans next to Rachel. He clutches his side.

"Does anyone of you have food by any chance? I could really go for a vegan burger right now." Rachel says absentmindedly, ignoring how Cameal and Tina stare at her in disbelief.

"How can you be hungry at a time like this?"

"Everyone could've been dropped dead like flies twenty seconds ago."

* * *

 ** _12:44 AM_**

 ** _South_**

"Hey Rachel, do you see that?" Mike says, pointing at a bright blue light. It flickers a good couple of feet in front of them. The shine hits their faces; eyes narrow from the glare. Mike moves his palm outwards, blocking the offending visual.

Rachel squints in the direction he's directing her gaze towards. "It looks kind of suspicious."

An eerie rock drops to the bottom of her stomach. Everything about the situation was telling her it wasn't a good idea. It was Quinn's idea - Coach Sylvester's idea to go here, but still, Quinn chose to follow those orders. She doesn't know what provoked her to butt in. To gain confidence and tell the Head Cheerio that she'll tattle. To just join in. And see more of them. She won't tell you who, but they're really cute. They'd probably look at her like she's crazy. And the tall one will just hug her tightly. Tell her that she's adorable. Why are feelings complicated? Why aren't humans made with a book of instructions? A guidebook? Listed guidelines? And here they are. They sneak out at night and march head on into a dark forest. There probably aren't even any forest rangers. She shakes her head at the lack of precautions. Whatever they were searching for, she hopes it's worth all the trouble.

She watches as Mike switches his gaze; between her and the blinking brightness. He was hesitating.

He slowly shrugs. "I mean, Quinn did say we'd know once we see it. I think that's what she meant by _it_."

The brunette worries her bottom lip. Looking behind them, her eyes drink back in the path they had taken. To get to this flashing light.

Sighing tiredly, she nods. "Alright. Let's go."

Mike nods as well, giving the girl an encouraging smile. He offers her his hand; assisting her over a log in their path. She smiles at him gratefully.

They follow the light blue. Rachel's eyes cautiously survey the forest while keeping a close eye on Mike's back. He leads them through the trees. She scratches at her palms. A sweltering tingle in them. They increase as they reach their destination.

Mike didn't think much when Brittany had asked him to join the search. Except, what search? For what? Later, he finds out that Quinn had sent his dance bud to appoint him into the group. It was a confusing ordeal, strictly for the reason on why they were supposed to go out into the woods to hunt for a small box. That could be anywhere in the woods. Anywhere. Once, when he was younger, his mother told him to never do things that made him uncomfortable. It was alright. Don't push yourself. The more...gentler of the two. Then, there was his dad. His motto: "Be comfortable with being uncomfortable." Chang Sr. is the goal getter. He'd set the standard. And there was the thing about contracts. Read it. Find loop holes. So when Brittany had asked, he said 'yes.' Because that's what friends do. A verbal promise. A contract. But he was uncomfortable with learning that he had to go out during the night. Sadly, there weren't loopholes. Snuck out of the window and ran down the block behind shadows. Afraid that his parents might still be awake. Staring out the window. _Did_ _everyone_ _do_ _this_?

The light is coming from within the earth. The boy's eyes shift around before they twinkle in delight. He walks away a few feet, finding a plank of bark with his flashlight. Rising the plank over his head, he chops down. The wood embedding into the dirt. He begins digging out the earth; the light suddenly fades away as Rachel takes over flashlight duty.

After a few minutes, the bark hits something metal. It makes a loud clunk with a few pieces of pine wood splintering off.

Mike and Rachel share a glance.

The tall dancer sinks down to his knees, placing the plank beside him and hauling out the compartment by its rusty handle.

A prickle sets off the hairs on Rachel's neck.

Mike is knocked sideways by an invisible force. Into a bulky tree. It bashes him into a state of unconsciousness. The old rusty compartment flys away from the dancer's grasp during impact, straight into a boulder. A clank sounds inside it.

Rachel calmly straightens her back. Standing at attention. Her senses going haywire from the atmosphere surrounding her. Her ears pick up the sound of a scraggly twig snapping in half. Directly on her far right. She rolls her eyes at the attempt to frighten her. Rachel's palm shoots out quickly towards the shift. Boiling warmth resonates from her palm. A bright white gleam zooms out of her open hand. A smirk forms on the brunette's face; she watches with satisfaction. Red eyes stare back at her - peeved - before the subordinate demon disintegrates.

The diva shakes her head to herself, unamused. "Always never learning." She mumbles, swiping the metal container. She strides over to the unconscious body on the ground. She contemplates. Despite having unlocked this unusual...advantage...during her encounter with Santana a week ago, she can't help but feel that the moment they had shared was meant to happen. It was passionate. Mind blowing. She nibbles on the edge of her lip. _The whipped cream._

Rachel shakes her head.

 _Focus, you bumbling fool!_

Easily, she picks up Mike. Throwing his arm over her shoulder. She checks her watch.

 _12:56 a.m._

The device on Mike's belt makes a crackling noise and it's Cameal screaming. She pulls his entire weight over her shoulder and she pops the metal in her left hand. She bolts. Dirt flying out from under her soles.

* * *

 _ **12:39 AM**_

 _ **North**_

In the opposite direction where Mike and Rachel were out hunting for the mystery box, Brittany was perched on a bench. She had constructed it out of various roots from the tree she sat in front of. The moss on the surface made comfortable cushions for the blonde. She stretches her legs out, setting her feet cozily on the puzzling compartment. The one Coach Sylvester had sent them to find.

They had found it just twenty minutes into their search. The two catching sight of a dark crimson flickering stream of brightness. Buried deep into the earth.

Brittany sat. Bored. She continues watching Santana. Who repeatedly kicks at the ground beneath her feet. All this anger.

How can all that anger fit such a tiny body? Brittany doesn't understand. Okay, so she's... _that_ , but she doesn't need to fall into it. She's not required to follow this _detached_ road. It's in her blood, but it's not her. But she can see it. It's boiling. Like a furnace. Ready to puff out ashy smoke and strangle you till the brink of madness. She sees it changing her. But she sees Santana fighting it. Difficulty each day. To be better. The world isn't black and white. Brittany knows that. She's not the dumb naive girl everyone thinks that she is. The world is a mix of a lot of things. Yet, the only real way to be happy...at least in this world, is to believe. Achieve. Fight. She knows Santana. That stubborn girl. She just needs to come to a conclusion. Work with it. Find the disadvantages. And then the advantages. Just fight.

Santana growls in frustration. "Why the hell is this happening to me?" Her anger building up in her chest to the point that it felt like a chthonic inferno. She stomps towards a nearby tree, ignoring the harsh impact that drives up her legs. Stopping, her left hand flying out to grasp the rough bark.

For fuck's sake. She's pissed. To the center of the bone. Shredded to milky bits. She knows exactly why the fuck this was happening. This...this _curse._ Maybe she should spit on it. Tell her damn father to go shit on someone else's life. Not hers. Sure, she's a hardcore bitch; someone has to do it. Not everyone can be all prissy and perfect with a kind of cute awkwardness. This curse set her up. In the path to even more destruction. It was cruel. Vindictive. Before, the control was hers. She could just snap her polished fingers and everyone would bow down. Bow to her power. Benefits. But not friends. She left hickies. Bites. Lots of those. _Never burns._ Handprint burns. She should be more careful. To not hurt the delicate skin of these people. Don't touch them. They'll burn. Your anger burnt them. You watched them look at you with shock and then adoration. You burnt them. Like a permanent fixture. Like you own them. You burnt them. One. Two. _You're as bad as your fucked up dad._

The blonde dancer watches curiously. Her eyes on Santana. She's dead still. Until a hoot. An owl. The sound breaks the tense puffs of air, the simple noise of course strikes a nerve in the shorter cheerleader.

 _Crunch!_

Brittany rolls her eyes as Santana's tightly clenched fist makes contact centimeters away from her left hand. "Really, Santana?" She shakes her head exasperatedly. She crosses her arms. "You have to take it out on Mother Nature's creation?"

The tan girl just grunts in response, applying pressure in her left arm. She struggles to reclaim her limb from the wounded tree. The inner core splints Santana subsequently to her sleeve rolling up her arm; the fabric getting caught on the tree's hold. Tears of blood begin to form on her skin. Teeth grit in pain. Finally, with a pained scream, she rips her arm out.

A vein in the cheerleader's neck lays protruding out to the cold. She grips her bicep. Short fingernails dig deep crescents into the soft skin through her hoodie. Her forearm is protectively hugged near her abdomen. Narrowed eyes watch as the wounds on her arm disappear slowly. Unknowingly, the usual shade of her dark brown eyes altered into a murderous, yet mesmerizing hue of ruby.

"I can't believe I got this bullshit by making out with Berry." Santana snarks under her breath. "Unfucking fair." She senses Brittany. The taller girl stepping behind her and wrapping her arms around her own waist. A small part of her smiles when she notices that the blonde was being careful. Careful not to bump her injured arm.

"Come on San!" Brittany pouts. "Have some faith." She shrugs a shoulder against the brunette. "And you have to admit..." Pause. Santana turns her head with an inquiry. "That was hot."

She wiggles her eyebrows suggestively before pecking Santana on the lips. She notes the burning sensation in them. The sensation soon takes up her front despite the overflowing layers between them.

With a gasp, the blonde's back snaps into the tree. A string of whispers are uttered between her moans. Her thoughts aren't put together. It was a puddle.

She believes it's from her training. Being able to move the object without much trouble. Trouble being on the same scale as being distracted. Brittany flicks her wrist. The mystery box drives through the grass. It comes to an abrupt hault beside Santana's feet.

The brunette breaks their feverent kiss. To glance down at the wooden cube. A breath is sucked in. "I still have to get used to that." Eyes dart towards the space it had occupied earlier.

Brittany smirks before her fingers grasp at a tan chin. " _You._ " Her index finger pokes at the nose in front of her. "Have _a lot_ of time to get used to it." Leaning forward, her pearly whites nip at the tip of Santana's nose.

The Latina's eyes brighten with redness.

Her face darts onward into skin.

Giggles erupt.

* * *

 _ **12:19 AM**_

 _ **West**_

Quinn continues to tug onto my arm. "Shouldn't we be looking around for this box...instead of...strolling about like we're at the beach?" I ask, my eyes directly on the back of her head.

"Diaz, it's fine. Coach hinted - surprisingly - that the box isn't even in the direction we're going in." She says it like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

My eyebrows furrow. I'm definitely scared now. Is she dragging me away from everyone so that she can kill me? So that no one can hear my screams until death? My frown deepens at the thought. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ Quinn is beautiful and smart - very possessive. The HBIC. Umm...uh - okay maybe there is a slight chance she's trying to kill me. Slight chance. I abruptly stop, forcing Quinn to halt. She whips around to give me an exasperated glare; a tree silhouette shadowing some of her features.

"Wait, why are we going that way then?" I squint at her, but it doesn't help with seeing her face more clearly.

Despite the darkness, I watch her hazel eyes roll. "I want to talk to you." Her hand is still on my arm.

"About what?"

She glances over our surroundings. "Do I really have to remind you?" For once - from what I could tell - Quinn was feeling awkward. She was shifting. Thinking about the question. So it occurred in the past.

"Oh! You mean how you know where I live?" I ask with a cheerful tone. I feel so accomplished now.

She groans. The expression on her face - annoyed. Okay, I'm incompetent, not accomplished whatsoever. " _No!_ " Her scream makes me jump. "I didn't realize that was where you live! Stop assuming things!" She groans again. I cringe, realizing my stupidity. "You know what," she pauses, pinching the bridge of her nose and then waving her hands in front of her body. "Never mind. You've probably forgotten all about that day. I wouldn't be surprised since all you do is let Cameal screw your brain cells out!" She spat, almost growling at me.

Quinn spins around once more and takes vicious strides in the direction we should be going in - _if_ the box was even in that general area.

I stand stiffly. Unable to process what just came out of her mouth. I shake my head vigorously, blinking out of my shock.

I step forward.

A bright light cuts from above a tree a few yards in front of us. A shadowy figure on it.

I watch unmovingly.

It blasts Quinn in the head.

She falls to the ground like a rag doll.

* * *

 ** _1:01 AM_**

" _Dammit! Why the fuck are you chasing us?!_ " Cameal yells, throwing a jagged rock the size of her hand at the dark entity behind them. She doesn't bother to check if it made contact as she continues to run. The pain on her throat has subsided, but as she thinks back to the monstrous claws that had grasped her life with a creeping hold, she can't help the aching shiver that pounds across her body.

Tina leads the frightened group. She frantically switches her gaze from the compass to the view in front of her eyes, stressfully attempting to locate the area they were instructed to meet up at.

Slightly behind her was Mike. The flashlight in his hand jostling as his arm wraps around his ribs. He cringes in pain after vaulting over a fallen log. " _Keep moving!_ " He forces out, teeth gritting.

Behind the pack, Rachel makes sure to push them faster. Her hand comes in contact with Cameal's lower back, knocking the native's drive to hustle.

" _There! The river!_ " Tina exclaims, her voice cracking. The cold air having been inhaled heavily into her lungs. The girl remembers spotting the source of water nearby the lighten lamp post.

" _Go, go, go, go!_ " Rachel rushes out. She glances behind her. A claw lashes at her face. It makes a violent sound in the air as the being erupts with a terrifying roar. She ducks, the talons almost slashing her ear off. By the time the diva had reached the river, the other three were already across it waiting for her. The ankles of their pants soaked.

" _Let's go!_ " " _Hurry!_ "

The tip of Rachel's converse hit the water.

A body collides with hers.

A second later a warm hand grasps her arm. The contact distracts her, the sound of a loud splash not making its way to her ears. Running on autopilot, her hand juts out. The sensational burning in her palm assembling to create the glare of brightness. Exactly before the burst, the hand on her arm retracts. Only to maneuver skillfully onto her wrist. The force steers the direction of the deadly shine. The person's other hand aims parallel to Rachel's. A stream of bright blue mist interlocks with the white gleam. Rachel watches intensely; the adjoined powers hit the inhumanely large being in the chest. Dark brown eyes stare as the dark entity hits the ground. It was weaken-

It lunges.

Her heart sinks back.

Sharp claws stretched out.

Inches from her eyes.

It disappears into ash.

" _Rachel, what the hell?!"_ A really familiar voice behind her snarls. Turning around, Rachel's eyes go wide. They find Quinn sitting in the river. She was drenched. Rachel gulped, thinking that indeed...she was screwed.

"Isn't this a charming sight?" A light giggle. Rachel suddenly remembers the grip on her wrist. Her head whips to the left. She chokes on her breath. Brittany. The taller blonde grins down at her. A twinkle in her eye.

Rachel blinks. Dumbfounded. Her gaze shifts to Quinn, who still glares at her. Movement catches her eye. She lifts her head. Her lower jaw drops.

Cameal, Mike, and Tina were flat on the ground in pain and exhaustion. Although, Rachel believes it's due to the fact that Lexi lay there on top of them. Her arms wrapped securely around Santana's waist. The Latina lays on her front, horizontal in comparison to the other teenagers - vertically overpowered on their backs.

* * *

 ** _12:21 AM_**

 _"Quinn!"_

I rush forward, springing on my heels. Sliding on the ground, I lift her up from her fetal position and into my lap. Her head lolls to the side, blonde hair smoothly falls across her cheek and it covers part of her face. Dread builds in my chest. An agonizingly sinking feeling drops heavily into the bottom of my stomach. " _Quinn! No!_ " Tears well up in my eyes. They glide down my face and plop down onto her peacoat. " _Please! Wake up!"_ I watch. She doesn't respond. My lips tremble. My whole body quivers.

A long moment goes by. An added weight is dropped onto my left shoulder. My elbow shoots out on an animalistic instinct. It collides into a hard surface.

" _Ow, ow! Sweet holy gavel!_ "

My eyes study the male with caution. He doubles over, clutching at his abdomen. Tears have ceased their fall. The fallen ones drying on my cheeks.

I drink up the stranger's appearance. He was dressed lightly. Khaki trousers, a white blazer, a white polo shirt, and neat light gray suede shoes. His skin is tan. Jet black hair styled into a clean cut. Distinctly Asian.

" _What the hell did you do to her asshole?!_ " I growl furiously. I lay Quinn down carefully before stalking towards this odd person.

He looks like a teenager, possibly only a year older. Handsome, but I'm not into that.

He tilts his head up, catching the murderous atmosphere around him. He scrambles up. And backs away, almost tripping over a small pebble. "Whoa, whoa! Calm down." He puts his hands up defensively, the knees of his pants now covered in dirt. "I don't mean any harm to you and your girlfriend."

 _My girl-...?_

" _How can you say that when you hit her with that stupid light?! What the hell are you?!"_

He halts in his backtrack. "Now, hold on a second!" He brings up a pointer finger. "First of all, _that_ was just a minor hit. It wasn't even a hit at all. It was just a bump...of strong drowsiness. Secondly," he says, stepping forward. His face is dangerously a few centimeters away from me. "Don't you _ever_ say that _word_ in my presence." He whispers threateningly. At least, he tries to. But he's only like a half an inch taller than me.

My arms shoot out. Hands push him away to a respectable distance.

"What word?!" I scowl at him. I can't believe I'm still talking to this jackass. I should beat the crap out of him and rush to the hospital.

"That place you humans associate with fire and devils." He hissed.

 _He means hell?_

"Uh...why?"

"Because if you haven't figured it out already, I am a guardian angel." He crosses his arms, giving me a look of point. "And it's a bothersome and uncomfortable topic for me."

I blink. "Excuse me?" I scoff.

"You heard me."

My jaw tenses at the silent challenge. A small breeze picks up, making me shiver as the wind tosses my ponytail to the side. "Fine. Show me the way, wannabe angel." I reply impassively, my own arms crossing. I should really just take Quinn to the hospital. Why am I still talking to this jerk? I would have ran away the moment I elbowed the sucker, but I stayed. _Quite peculiar..._

He clicks his tongue in disagreement. " _Guardian angel._ "

I roll my eyes; foot tapping impatiently, but I stay silent.

"Wait, what exactly are you gonna do-"

He sprouts wide, fluffy white wings from his back. They flap a few times with calculated motions. My eyes flicker towards his smug expression.

"Can you fly with those?" I asked, entranced with the beautiful feathers that cover his wings. Damn, I feel like a little kid again.

He smiles at me happily, the annoying smirk on his lips disappearing. He nods his head. His wings spread out and curve down. Then, he was up in the air. _What the fudge..._ This feels like a dream. He slowly drifts downward, shoes touching the ground.

"You want to touch it?"

I nod dumbly. Gazing at the wing that is slowly stretched in my direction, I ignore my perverted mind; preventing myself from commenting that the question he just uttered sounds really inappropriate to my ears. My hand hesitantly lifts, trembling in minimum fear that the wing could get injured with a single tap. It looks so beautiful and so fragile. A single centimeter is left and I pause. I don't notice the stranger staring at me with devotion in spite of not knowing me on a personal level. The wing moves on its own.

Warmth gathers around the points of my fingers. My fingers brush it, palm completely touching the wing. My hand glides up, enjoying the ticklish feeling. It reaches the strong curve where a hollow bone can be felt. My palm slides across the soft feathers, eventually reaching the very end of the wing. One last brush. I step back. I stare at him.

"What the hell?" I whisper unintelligently.

He glowers. "I told you specifically not to say that word."

I barely flinch. "Before, you said you're a guardian angel." I tell him, not really understanding why he was here. Are my memories going to be wiped out? Glancing momentarily at Quinn, my eyebrows furrow in anxiousness. "Who are you guarding?"

He stares back at me unblinkingly.

"You."

"...me?"

"Yes, you."

"But," I pause. "Why are you showing up just now?" I watch as his wings retract into his back.

He shifts uncomfortably. "I failed an exam when I was fourteen. I had to wait two years to retake it. Pass it. And then be allowed to meet you, guard you, and guide you." He clasps his hands together. "My name is Wesley Montgomery by the way." He steps forward, not waiting for me to respond and grabs my right hand. He shakes it. Too much. "But you can call me Wes. But then again, everyone calls me Wes." He finally lets go.

I can't believe I believe this. I need to wake up...but this is so fun. Am I dreaming? I should punch myself. Just to wake up. That would look weird though. Imagine, me trying to punch myself. Hah! I'd get tackled and thrown into a padded cell with my arms hugging myself in that stupid white jacket.

"Umm...well I'm-"

He bolts forward, pressing a finger to my lips clumsily. "Shhh! I already have the gadget to figure that out." He hurriedly searches his back pocket. I look at him in disbelief when he suddenly pulls out a toy gavel. It was blue and red.

"What are you planning?" My eyes flying quickly between him and the object.

"Finding out your name."

He shrugs.

Then, he hits me. Harshly. On top of my head. _Squeak._ It really didn't feel like anything, but when I happened to glance at the toy gavel again...it didn't look like a worthless toy...it looked fucking real. It was brown now.

"W-What?" I point at the wooden gavel.

Wes waves his hand absentmindedly. "Ignore it. That's part of the procedure. Well, my procedure."

I stare at him quizzically. "Why'd you hit me for?" I whine.

He stares back at me with an unamused expression. "That's part of the process too. Now hush." I open my mouth to respond, but a loud pop is heard. Like a bubble just popped. A blur of light gray and patches of white zoom up into the trees, making the weird thing a silhouette.

"What is that?" Truthfully, I'm scared.

He only responds with two words.

"You'll see."

In the next moment, a ball of fur plops down on my face. I shake my head vigorously, trying to get the object off my face. _Oh god!_ _It's gonna eat my skin off!_ I hear Wes chuckling to himself. _Why the fuck isn't he helping me?!_

"Hey, _watch it dude!"_

I stop moving mid turn, scrunching my face behind the soft - _female -_ ball that can apparently speak. My hands slowly rise. Fingers touch the warm being. Carefully taking hold of it, my glasses slip off. The creature is holding it. I squint, only seeing small antlers and globs of white and light gray. With the warm ball in my left, my right hand pinches the bridge of my glasses. Hurriedly, I put them back on and my eyes widen behind newfound vision.

"Umm..."

"Okay, Lexi-Francis Xavier Diaz, if you're going to hold me, can you do it properly please?" The baby bunny asks with sass. Now seeing it clearly, it's probably as as big as my whole hand. There were antlers on its head that stood three inches each. The majority of it was light gray with white fur on its belly. White patches also covered its V shaped nose - resembling an upside down heart - and it also made up the diamond shaped patch on its forehead.

I shake my head, fading out of the stupor. I adjust my hold on the female bunny and place it suitably on my right palm.

"Ah, so Lexi is your name!" Wes snaps his fingers, a proud smile on his lips. "By the way, Lexi that's Mochi. She's supposed to be a Netherland dwarf and by the looks of those antlers, I'd say she has the er-...characteristics of a midget reindeer." He shrugs with an unsure tone.

"Just to be clear," the dwarf bunny - Mochi - starts. "I _am_ a Netherland dwarf. _However!" She_ surprisingly raises her voice, causing me to jump a little as well as Wes. I watch as she goes to sit down on her butt and straightens her back. "I bear similar characteristics to a jackalope, _thank you very much_." Mochi says with a huff, crossing her small furry arms. It makes me want to coo at her adorable behavior, but I don't. Sensing that despite her obvious height...this was one badass fucker.

Wes rolls his eyes in exasperation before coming forward to stand beside me. "Whatever." He tells Mochi, then turning his head in my direction. "She's similar in attitude to your internal self. She's supposed to be your other guide, but physically instead of being stuck in your head forever." He ends with a grin, showing his pearly white teeth.

Blinking with utter confusion, I switch my gaze between him and the bunny that's currently mirroring my actions with its stormy blue eyes. "Basically, you're telling me that Mochi is the one that has been responding to my awkward, frantic thoughts half of the time?"

"Precisely." Wes nods enthusiastically, hands clasping together in front of him.

A paw patting against my hand catches my attention. "It was kinda energy exhausting for me mentally. Like dude, do you never take a rest?" I blush furiously under their gaze. "It's nice to know that I won't be in your thoughts twenty-four seven. And I'll just be sitting on your shoulder or something so that I can talk to you verbally." Mochi shrugs a shoulder, continuing to pat my palm awkwardly. Is she trying to comforts me? Okay. She really resembles me in the awkward department. It's outlandishly comforting.

An uncomfortable silence settles among us. "Wait...are you both just gonna pop into my life whenever I need you?" I ask with a smile, loving the idea of having spiritual shrinks. I know, I'm weird to want a shrink for some of you.

"Actually, I'm the one that's going to do the popping in." Wes points at himself. "Mochi here, is the one that's going to live with you."

Mochi waves her paw. "Don't worry you can feed me whatever food you have as long as it's not that nasty pet food shit." Her nose scrunches up in disgust at the thought.

A sudden ray of bright, blinking white light catches us off guard. Wes looks down at his blinking watch, realization strikes his face. "Shoot! I'm late for a meeting."

Mochi and I simultaneously cover our eyes from the disturbing brightness. "Jesus, can you get that out of my face?" She says with a snarl, the light hitting both our sides.

" _Oops!_ My bad. Sorry." Wes apologizes, pressing the circular glass of his watch. The blinding light thankfully disappears. "Okay, I have to take my leave," he rushes forward. A wet kiss is pressed against my temple as he grabs my left arm. He does the same to Mochi, a sloppy smack on her forehead. I watch in understanding as she grimaces on my hand, the same way I had done a few seconds ago.

"Toodles!"

The Netherland dwarf and I watch as he spins nimbly on his heels; his beautiful wings sprouting out his white blazer. He flys up. And dives. Into a halo-like portal that appears in the bark of a tree. It fades quickly as soon as the tip of his suede shoe enters the mythical opening.

"What are you going to do about your girlfriend?"

"Mochi! She's not my girlfriend, for crying out loud!"

"Sure, keep telling yourself that."

* * *

 ** _12:40 AM_**

"Why are you an angel bunny that shape shifts into a gavel...and a toy gavel?" I asked Mochi, who hangs on my left shoulder. Both my arms are occupied with carrying Quinn. Shit, I really need exercise. My muscles ache and the cold is catching up to my exposed fingers. The blonde's head is relaxed into my neck with her forehead touching my skin. After scooping her up, I had decided to walk towards the lonely lamp post near our meeting area. Narrowing my eyes, I can make out the recognizable glint of the lamp past five hulking trees.

From the corner of my eye, the dwarf bunny shifts on my shoulder; somehow Mochi manages to lay down and not topple off me from my movements. Her hind paws brush against my throat; it makes me fidget from ticklishness. "It happens when I've been hanging out with someone for a long time. Since Wes has an obsession with gavels, I shape shift into it frequently."

"Doesn't it annoy you though that you have to bend yourself into the object of desire that someone around you wants? Can't you force yourself not to shift?" I glance at my furry companion for a moment.

"To the first question - sometimes. To the second one - it's difficult to control, but if it's something that I'm not really comfortable with then I can stop it." She says, exhalinga deep breath. "But it's my job to achieve the goal of comfort. Or...to make the person I am in charge of guiding to be happy."

I nod, absorbing the information. But damn, a really dirty thing just jumped into my mind and tackled my seriousness. A playful smirk paints my mouth. Turning my head, Mochi stares at me with a puzzled expression. "So..." I click my tongue loudly. "Has anyone of your previous duties obsessed over...dildos?"

Blink.

Blink.

" _Gross, dude."_ Her white covered nose scrunched in complete revulsion as she sits up rather quickly.

I throw my head back, cackling with merriment. "I can't help it. It's in my nature. Plus, you already know what goes on in my head and what I said was tame compared to my usual mindset."

"No, no. God!" She slides her paws to the left so that they dangle as she sits more comfortably. "I know _that_...it's just you reminded me of this one kinky chick I used to guide." She shakes her head with wide frightened eyes. "She asked me once if I could transform into a vibrator." Mochi's shoulders shake as if a chilling shiver crawled down her back. "I felt really uncomfortable during that. So I demanded the council that all her memories of my existence be wiped out." A paw lifts up to wipe imaginary sweat off her forehead. "Glad that girl gone."

I chuckle at her unfortunate story as we finally get to the clearing beyond the trees. Striding towards the lamp post - arms ready to break - I respond, "Don't worry, dude. I'm not into that type of thing."

"That's a relief to know since I'm going to be an official part of your life for eternity." Both of Mochi's paws lift up to the left side of her chest as if to slow down her heart rate.

Falling back against the lamp post, my back makes a much harsher impact than I intended to. Grimacing, I slouch down the post and plop on my ass as Quinn's shoes touch the ground. Adjusting my hold on her, my mind replays what Mochi said. I snap my gaze towards my small companion, my eyes taking in her state of deer in headlights; realizing what she had said was a mistake. Eternity? _Eternity?_ I'm not going to live that long...unless of course some supernatural thing comes and bites me in the butt. It would be possible considering that I did just meet my guardian angel and I'm currently having a conversation with a bunny.

"You meant eternity in a joking way, right?" I narrow my eyes, raising an eyebrow when she splutters.

" _Pfft."_ She starts with difficulty. I cringe inwardly when tiny spit hits my cheek. "Yeah." Mochi drags the word out unnecessarily. "You humans lack power in life span, dude. It's totally brain frying that every angelic creature has to suffer going through people...well, when we have to guide criminals that is. Actual bad to the bone criminals. Also bratty rich kids."

"Right." I nod awkwardly. What is she talking about?

There's movement on my lap. A drowsy gurgle is heard and my eyes widen out of distress. "Crap. Mochi, you have to hide." I whispered harshly through my teeth.

"Don't worry about it. She won't see me unless I want her to see me." She states with coolness, not at all anxious.

I open my mouth to suggest that it would be a safer idea to hide out of sight, but a gloved hand catches my eyes. Her soft grip on the collar of my brown pullover fleece makes me gulp down the thick saliva that had showed up unexpectedly.

My eyes furrow, feeling her grip tightening on my collar. Taking my eyes off her hand, they slowly drift down her wrist and towards her face. A great deal of ' _Oh fuck...'_ drops into my stomach as I eye her right hand. It's balling up with tension. My attention flashes to her eyes and I realize that they resemble haziness. Screwing my eyes shut in time, I stupidly realize a little too late that not seeing the pale blur isn't going to decrease the high degree of pain.

" _Rapist!_ " She growls.

Next to my left ear, I gather Mochi's gasp in my mind. " _Oh god. What is she gonna-"_

A booming throb of pain rushes into my jaw, the sound of her unpopped bones eventually cracking under harsh pressure.

" _Damn! She socked yo ass!"_

Detachment is what I think I feel in my mind. All of my senses drift off as I plunge into the ground. Mochi safely hops onto the post above us. Water forms in my tear ducts even as I desperately try to fight them off. A cry escapes from my lips in agony. My fingers tenderly stroke at my jaw as my arm comes up quickly to cover my face; fear of being seen vulnerable. Just as Mochi drops down, her paw strokes the back of my neck. She tells me with a frantically earnest tone: " _Lexi! Oh, no! I-I don't know what to do in these types of situations!"_

A loud sound drops near me and a wail is heard. " _Lexi!"_ Cautious arms collect my upper body and I let those arms hold me against them. Usually during these moments I'd want whoever was near me to leave me the hell alone, but I guess this was one exception. Of course, being held with care in your crush's arms is always an exception. Mochi leaps up on the post before I had fully shut my eyes.

Letting out a sound between a chuckle and a sob, I gramace with my arm still holding my face. "Yeah." I croak out, another grimace on my lips. Nope, definitely not a good idea to talk. So this is what it feels like to get punched. _Fuck._ "You got good aim." My left hand flattens against my bruise and I raise my right one to show her an 'OK' gesture.

She takes hold of my wrist gently, placing it onto my stomach. With my eyes still fastened shut, I can't decipher her facial expressions. "I am s-so sorry. I swear I thought you were a rapist." My hand tenses on my cheek as she goes to tug on it. "Please Lexi, I need to do _something."_

 _"Dude_!" Mochi chastises in my head. " _Stop being a fucking pussy. Just cause it's what you eat, it doesn't mean you have to fucking be one."_

Despite being hurt, I feel my mouth form into a pout as I throw my arm down to cross it with the other one in a huff. Jolting when skin makes contact with mine, I notice that her glove has been taken off. She tilts my head to the left and a worried sounds escapes her. I hiss when her fingertips touch the embedding sore, my arms twitch apart from the sudden feeling.

"Here." My eyes open when she slides my glasses off. I squint away from the brightness from above. She resumes tucking the temple of my glasses into the space between the unzipped zipper. She leans over me, her form covering the offending light. I sigh in relief at the temporary roof and for the cool breath that sweeps over my cheek and jaw. Her hand touches my face.

"I regret not...going into complete consciousness before presuming the worst." She tells me; a tremble in her tone. Gazing up into her unfocused eyes, I notice the slight shimmer of tears in them.

With my eyes crinkling faintly, I slip my hand around the wrist on my stomach. I shiver with contentment when the warmth from her wrist fully sets in. "Quinn, it's nothing."

" _Nothing?!"_ She whispered harshly with astonishment, making my eye twitch with a small fraction of surprise. "I punched you in the face and heard a crack." She sets her jaw. _Lucky_ , I can't do that right now.

"You're just exaggerat-"

She applies a light, but stinging pressure onto the bruise.

I hiss at her loudly as my nose scrunches in defeat; also at the fact that Mochi is trying not to fall off the post from her laughter.

"Okay, okay! I get it." I stress out my words, hurriedly snapping my wound out of her reach. "You've clearly made your point."

"Thank you." She nods appreciatively. Quinn sucks in a quick breath before she speaks. "Look, I really am sorry-"

"Quinn, please." I lock eyes with hazel, trying my best to make her understand why I'm so set on stopping this topic. "I don't need to hear your apology. I can tell from your face that you feel bad, but...I really don't like being smothered with intense attention." I tell her pleadingly. _Please drop it._

My eyes catch Mochi's rolling at my thought.

 _I'm enjoying this, dude. It's like watching a really cheesy rom-com._

 _Dude, stop._

 _Okay, okay. I'll stop._

The Netherland dwarf raises her furry arms in submission.

 _Thank you._

"I'll drop it." She whispers with a nod.

I smile at her gratefully before sitting up to lean against the post. Don't get me wrong, this attention and fuss over a bruise that's fucking with the right side of my face is amazing. Dream-like even. "So..." I rack my brain with ideas. How the hell do I explain how she fell into unconsciousness? Fatigue? Nah, that's stupid. She'd know how tired she is and she's athletic so that walk would've been a breeze for her. Then again, it is late at night. She could be sleepy.

 _Oh my- just fucking tell her she tripped and hit her head!_

"What did you wanna tell me...er-...after you tripped and hit your head?" I smile awkwardly.

 _You're doing a horable job of convincing me, kid._

 _Excuse me Miss Guardian Bunny, you're doing a horrible job of supporting me._

 _That's true._

"I tripped?" Her eyes narrow into confused slits.

In response, I nodded. Quite too eagerly and quickly for my intended reaction. "Y-Yeah." Cringing, I resume my train of a fucked up storyline. "By the time I got to you...um, you were out cold. So I... _carried!_ " My voice gets squeaky. "Carried you! To here. Here." I let out a desperate chuckle. After a few seconds, I add in a tense smile. I am not very good at this. I'm gonna slap myself into a wall later.

She lets out an awkward chuckle, her lips curling into a smirk afterwards. "Thank you." She says, her legs carrying her to sit beside me. I bite the inside of my cheek, nervous by her proximity. Did my heart just trip over itself too? "Why are you fidgety?" Her question makes me realize that I'm wringing my hands in my lap. I immediately cease my motions and lay them rigid against my black jeans.

Mochi plops down a few feet from the lamp post, beside my feet. Her small fury shadow expanding from the mild beam above our heads. The dwarf smirks at me evilly, making my right ear twitch with annoyance.

 _Mochi, you're pushing it._

The light grey ball of fur shrugs shortly before sitting down. I blink back in surprise when she takes out a really really small bag of Cheetos and pointedly looks to the right - at Quinn.

"I'm just nervous." I turn my head towards her before my eyes drift to her brown boots.

"Of?"

"The thing you want to talk about." I take in a deep breath. "And honestly, I have no idea what thing you were referring to." I shrug, my hands move in front of me. I'm so lost. "Please, don't be mad at me. I have a really jacked up memory, but if you remind me about this...thing you want to remind me of so badly...then yeah. I'll probably remember what you're talking about."

Her eyes glance down towards her lap. A frown. Her pearly teeth peek out and gnaw at her bottom lip nervously. My eyes stare at the soft, delicate skin. I gulp, mouth still drying. "I'm not mad." I force my eyes up, connecting with deep hazel eyes. I lose my ability to breathe when her left leg shifts up and her arm uses it to support her weight; her hand snakes up to brush her blonde tresses. The light creates a shadow below her jaw, enhancing her neck beautifully. I sound like a fucking vampire.

 _I really want to bite her neck._

 _TMI!_

"I think I'm mostly mad at myself." She whispers into the calm air. "Do you..." She licks her lips in thought before staring at me with dark eyes. "Do you remember what happened in the shower?"

I tilt my head at an angle, holding up my pointer finger. "One sec." My other hand lifts up to my lips, pressed into a thin line. Fingers tap in focus. The shower?

I remember being alone in the locker room...and...

... _red puffy eyes and a hardened expression._

 _"What's the matter?"_

 _"I'm fat." Quinn grumbles._

 _She sniffles "...Finn wouldn't be in Rachel's business and kissing those plump lips."_

And then I remember thinking she has a crush on Rachel...and then...

... _soft lips are pressed onto mine._

 _Shivers explode through my nerves, making my self control disappear..._

My lips tingle at the memory of Quinn's toned thighs pressed tightly on both sides of my hips. Her cold and slightly pruned fingers tracing my jaw with care. The short fingernails from her hands dig into my shoulder blades while she ravished-

 _Okay, how in the hell did you get more action than I ever had with my girlfriend?_

The memory shatters from my head. I stare at Mochi with a stiff jaw.

"Lexi?"

"Huh?" I turn towards Quinn. She stares at me. Nervous. "Uh, yeah. W-What about it?"

"I feel mad at myself. T-That," she pauses and exhales a trembling breath. "I let myself be vulnerable. And I absolutely hate it." She sits up like she has a prick solidified in her spine. She glares at the space in front of her. I glance at Mochi for a moment as she communicates fear into my mind.

"Why?"

My face twists in disgust at the terrible crack in my voice and it disappears, luckily in time before Quinn fixes a lethal glower on me. "It's because I was vulnerable and weak enough to kiss _you!_ "

I'm offended. It probably shows on my face. I ignore the harsh sting in my heart. "Pardon?"

" _Because of you I am on edge every single day! And worst of all my grandparents can tell something is wrong with me!_ " She spat with dour. It was like she was ready to to burn. Like lava. " _Yeah_!" She nods, eyes steaming with acid. " _They smell the gay on me because you couldn't keep it in your stupid pants_!"

Staring at her with my mouth wide open, I have a million thoughts going at full speed in my head. None of them has me sitting safely away from a hospital, yet none of them has me giving a put together response. "What the fuck does that have to do with me?" Here I go. "From what I remember, I wasn't the one shoving a tongue down someone's damn throat." I turn to her, kneeling on my knees. An unexpected fire bubbles in my chest. Temperature rising. The skin Santana had touched makes me feel like I'm being pushed. Forced into this blistering madness.

 _Dude, calm the hell down! Your vein is popping out of your fucking neck!_

" _No! Don't turn this on me you nerdy little jerk!_ " She aggressively mimicks me, staring at me head on. Her finger stabs into my chest. The heat rises throughout my body and a small voice is in my head.

 ** _Yes, child. Be angry! Show her you're right. Let it simmer!"_**

" _You transferring here is a load of bullshit! I would've been fine dealing with Rachel, Santana, and Brittany! But you had to fucking show up and now I can't control anything anymore_!" She growls, red faced. Chest heaving with anger. " _Why did you even move here? Who even does that?! You just move here without your family? And Cameal moves here too just because her best friend did! What about school?! Did they boot you out cause you fucked every single girl there?! Did you enjoy playing with their damn feelings, like you played mine?!"_

" _Hey, it's not my fucking fault you can't control your dumbass feelings! If you can't find it within yourself to accept your gayness then have someone bang it out of you! Go fuck someone! It's as simple as that!"_ I bare my teeth at her, the inferno all over my skin intensifying.

 _What the hell is going on with you?!_

Mochi's voice rings in my brain, but it's far away. My mind long gone as I stare into Quinn's fiery dark eyes.

" _Maybe I will you pathetic asshole!"_ She snarls. Her arm rears back and I don't stop the hand that aims predictably against my left cheek. My head snaps to the right with a loud smack. Mochi croaks in shock and I direct my head to face the furious blonde. Tension is in my stomach.

 _Really. You decide to be horny now?_

To my ears, a throaty rumble echoes inside my chest. Hands dart forward with unknown quickness. Fingers grip at a firm waist and lips smash together with vigorous passion.

Quinn's fingernails claw into my neck. I hiss at the pain as she drags her hand down. Four red lines run across the sides of my neck. Her teeth bite down on my lip, drawing blood. The metallic taste dissolves as a smooth tongue swipes at the wound on my mouth.

Experienced fingers grip roughly onto my collar and with shocking strength, the blonde drags me from the ground. And shoves me into the lamp post. A black haze appears in my eyesight for a moment at the hot searing pain in my lower back as well as the momentary throb in my skull. However, the pain isn't as strong as the pain in my shorts. The hardness of my cock threatening to shred the fabric of my underwear. The agonizing throb in my back expands when Quinn bounds from the floor and her thighs grapple onto my waist. Her weight pushes me into the hard post. Instinctively, my arms wrap around her back to prevent her from falling. I stretch my neck upward, lips searching out the delicate skin behind her ear.

Quinn grinds down with desired friction. My vision blotches. Splatters of black and red appearing like strobe lights. " _I want you. I want you so bad."_ She growls in my ear, her hands clasping the post behind me as she continues to press our centers together with lust. Her tongue trails my skin. Down. She nips at available skin. A hand sneaks between us. Her pale hand roughly pulling at my sweater. Her center rises, now on my belt. And now on my exposed stomach. The space between us nonexistent. A small portion of cold air hits my torso. And a second later it's gone.

"Sorry, guys."

A tangerine scented fog inks my senses and I slump down with drowsiness, taking Quinn's equally drained weight with me.

Intoxicated.

I black out.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Songs:**

 **Slide by The Goo Goo Dolls**

 **To be honest, I was writing the 12:21 AM scene while eating Subway. So I was pretty much describing the feel of it with obvious adjustments between a sandwich and a wing. I think my mom was looking at me weird. Like: "Why are you fondling your sandwich?" *facepalm***

 **Imagine that Mochi's voice is Anna Kendrick's.**

 **I'll post the continuation of this chapter when I get the time. Honestly, I forced myself to work on this just so that I could post it before or the day of Halloween. So this is a nice accomplishment for once. *thumb up***

 **Review please. A long ass review.**


End file.
